Tranches Oniriques
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: En cette nuit de ce vendredi, couché, collé contre son épouse aimée, Jane s'enfonce dans un limpide, profond sommeil dont celui-ci va l'emmener vers une longue, riche traversée onirique qui ne va pas manquer de situations variées à vivre, endossant plusieurs rôles. Aventure divertissante, originale, qui l'attend. Général/Humour. Wylie, Abbott, Van Pelt, personnages ajoutés et une.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction imprévue, remaniée, inspirée d'une partie écrite d'une fiction originale de mon cru, que j'ai prise afin de la transformer pour Mentalist, voir ce que cela pourrait donner. Depuis 2014, j'ai arrêté l'écriture de fanfictions, n'ayant changé d'avis, une contradiction, illogique je l'avoue. Je considère plutôt, pour expliquer, cette histoire comme un bonus, une boucle qui se boucle. Par ailleurs celle-ci, contiendra, si je ne me suis pas trompée, dix chapitres à l'univers onirique, comme l'indique le titre, contenu agrémenté de fantaisie. Un petit soupçon de romance, pour le premier voyage, du suspense, une dose de crime mais de l'humour. Vous jugerez par vous-même et une pincée, toute petite, dans l'un des songes, de drame, lié au crime. Mais les ingrédients seront saupoudrés, principalement, d'humour par le dialogue, la narration parfois du rêveur, monsieur Patrick Jane. Je suis actuellement en processus de la création, vous postant prologue+ premier chapitre. En espérant que ça pourra vous plaire, je vous souhaite un bon début de lecture. La longueur des chapitres, tenant à le préciser, sera raisonnable. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous êtes éventuellement séduit sans faire preuve de prétention. Hahah! Vous appréciez, voulez critiquer, commentez!

 **Réédité:**

 _Ne soyez pas gêné si vous avez quelque chose à redire et que vous n'osez pas. Je suis ouverte aux non-dits, intelligemment constructifs, aussi dans les autres histoires. Il n'y a pas que le positif qui existe. N'est-ce pas?_

Bon samedi.

 **Ah ! La belle maison que voilà ! Toujours en processus de construction toutefois, les travaux de transformation ayant débuté il y a quatre mois et demi de cela. Bien évidemment, ma participation a été active envers l'évolution de ce prochain foyer familial, posant pierre par pierre telle une pyramide. Je suis devenu un pharaon, bâtissant son œuvre d'art, l'édifice sentimental, à l'annonce d'une nouvelle vie que j'ai permis de s'ouvrir à moi, celle-ci me proposant une reconstruction personnelle dont l'espérance m'était, là, devenue vaine. Ma vie dévastée, mon cœur en chantier, point commun avec cette maison du lac. Ou devrais-je rectifier par grand étang ? Les cadeaux que la destinée vous offre de nouveau ! Qui l'eut cru ? Ma participation au développement des travaux de cette cabane qui en était réduite à cet aspect rustique ainsi qu'au délabrement avancé causé par l'abandon, fut en quelque sorte partielle. Il est vrai que j'avais envisagé en premier temps, une dévotion permanente à son égard. Cependant, ma profession de consultant, qui s'est révélée une vocation, m'a prise par le bras, me suppliant de ne pas ruiner ce talent que je possède, non orgueilleusement, ma conscience également me le criant. Mon devoir m'a alors rappelé à l'ordre.**

 **« -Patrick Jane ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner à votre poste ! C'est bien beau ce projet de demeure à bâtir mais vous n'êtes pas charpentier. Les énigmes policières ont besoin de vos services au F.B.I. Et que ça saute ! »**

 **Oooh, là ! Je venais de me faire gronder comme un petit garçon. Ceci a ravivé ma mémoire. Teresa Lisbon. Tu savais si bien me réprimander ! Ça arrive parfois mais en douceur maintenant. Quoique sur les scènes de crimes ! Si je fais des miennes ! Aïe ! Tape, tape sur le bout des doigts ! Impossible de changer mon mode comportemental. J'ai été conçu ainsi. Ma précieuse épouse, d'ailleurs, me l'a confirmé. L'évidence, signe divin.**

 **« -** ** _Tu ne peux pas fuir ce que tu es_** **. »**

 **Je ne le peux plus en effet. Remarque exprimée posément, douce, seulement pour mon bien et afin que je prenne conscience que moi et mon métier étions inséparables, indissociables, l'un de l'autre, comme entre membres de même équipe. Ah ! C.B.I ! Vous me manquez parfois. Quel souvenir ! Dont j'en conserve un attachement particulier malgré cette orientation professionnelle qui m'a, nous a conduit, anciens agents du bureau californien d'investigation Kimball Cho, mon ami, à la probité, flegme, sang-froid légendaire, promu dernièrement suite au départ de notre patron, Denis Abbott, ayant reçu en héritage professionnel, son grade et celle qui est devenue ma moitié légitime, Teresa Lisbon, tous trois jusqu'au Texas, gardant quant à moi, mon statut de consultant. Je ne peux l'ignorer. Que prévoir par la suite, après changement, retournement de cap, comme solution pour la progression du domaine ? Employer des ouvriers du bâtiment. Pas le choix ! Ça avance mieux, bien mieux même. Plus doué que ma main d'œuvre toute seule. Faire appel à des maîtres de la construction, une idée ingénieuse et au soulagement, à la satisfaction de mon chère, tendre amour.**

 **« -** ** _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses_** **? »**

 **« -** ** _Au risque de te vexer, ils s'y connaissent beaucoup mieux_** **. »**

 **« -** ** _Oh ! Mon pauvre ego ! Tu as touché une corde sensible de mon orgueil_** **. » simulant l'homme blessé en pleine poitrine, le geste mimé.**

 **« -** ** _J'ai fait ça ! Méchante que je suis !_** **»**

 **Sourire qui s'étendit en grande largesse, sa main m'adressant une tape affectueuse à l'épaule avant de rajouter une petite dose de taquinerie.**

 **« -** ** _Tu t'en remettra_** **. »**

 **«-** ** _J'y compte bien_** ** _!_** **»**

 **Quelle belle complicité d'esprit, mes lèvres malicieusement étirées ! Un jeu auquel nous jouons, l'ayant initié. Mais sa nature domine. Attention !**

 **Ce soir, couché dans le lit, à ses côtés, tournés tous deux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son domicile, en attendant de pouvoir emménager, décemment, dans notre futur foyer, mon camping-car de luxe, peu commode, confortable par rapport à la grossesse de ma femme, mon bras enlacé autour de la taille, ma main vient se poser sur son ventre de cinq mois et demi, comme j'en ai souvent l'habitude, m'endormant sans difficulté. Quel exploit ! A présent, ça ne l'est plus pourtant. Par ailleurs, le sexe de notre enfant m'a été annoncé par la bouche de mon aimée, à ma plus grande joie, il y a quelques jours déjà. Bientôt, une nouvelle fois papa. En patientant de cette heureuse venue au monde, même si celui-ci est rarement merveilleux, je plonge ensuite, au fur et à mesure, dans le sommeil, une pensée que j'adresse avant ce voyage nocturne, telle une prière, une habitude également, à l'approche de cette famille neuve qui va être fondée, mais non uniquement.**

 **« -Angela, Charlotte. Vous restez les amours, aussi de ma vie. Je vous aime. A jamais. »**

 **Est-ce que je culpabilise ? Par moment, je l'admets. Mais le bonheur me soutient, m'en protège. Puis, les bras de Morphée m'accueillent, mon esprit s'apprête à embarquer pour une longue traversée onirique, s'absentant de tous ces états d'âme que je n'évince pas en temps normal…. . Si je m'y attendais ! Mon esprit en vient à communiquer assez rapidement, à ma grande surprise, chaque fois, maintenant, avec le marchand de sable qui m'emmène aux pays des songes. Une promenade onirique, longue, qui me semble à première vue, ne pas manquer de diversité. Étrange, troublant. C'est fou ce défilement de rêves qui vous donne l'impression de durer une à deux heures, tous réunis ! Une bien belle balade qui débute.**

 **Embarquement immédiat !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue à bord**

 **Je me trouve à bord d'un beau paquebot de croisière, accueilli par une hôtesse vêtue d'un ensemble veste, jupe, longueur de celle-ci arrivant en-dessous des genoux. Jeune femme brune souriante, âgé d'une trentaine d'année et de quelques poussières, cheveux coiffés d'un chignon classique élégant, qui me souhaite la bienvenue à bord. Bateau impressionnant, luxueux, à la hauteur vertigineuse, une résidence sur l'eau ressemblant à un certain Concordia. Espérons insubmersible ! Je préfère saluer les résidents marins depuis la promenade plutôt que dans ce vaste océan à perte de vue. Je serais plus ou moins à l'aise de barboter au milieu, à la surface de leur réserve naturelle, considérée comme une propriété privée.** ** _Interdiction de pénétrer dans ce lieu_** **. Message reçu ! Mieux vaut respecter la loi des tréfonds du grand bleu. Même pendant un songe, on parvient à exposer ses craintes de dormeur, mentalement. Le psychisme conserve son grand pouvoir. Ça m'épate ! Je remercie l'aimable hôtesse en lui souriant après avoir présenté mes billets, un deuxième, tiens ! En trop, me semble-t-il. Ah ? Je me retrouve ensuite sur le ponton supérieur, le dernier qui se situe au sommet de cet immeuble flottant, comme si j'y étais arrivé à tire de bras. Ce qu'il y a de merveilleusement, magique dans les songes, est que vos jambes peuvent obtenir à leur tour, différemment, le pouvoir de faire un saut bionique ou grâce à la téléportation qui vous permet de gagner des minutes pour accéder à cet endroit, par exemple, étant donné que ma présence y fait acte. Sans claquer des doigts ou remuer du nez comme ma sorcière bien-aimée après avoir garé son balai enchanté. C'est uniquement, oui, de la magie. Une scène éclaire à une autre. Horizon dégagé, habillé de ce bleu azur, vêtement fidèlement porté sans détecter d'aspects usés, élimés, un soigneux entretien apporté. Quelques touches ensoleillées qui se mêlent à cette douce paisible coloration fraîche qui détient également le pouvoir d'en faire profiter, en envoyant un léger souffle à l'attention des gens. Moi, plus précisément, seul sur cette très large promenade, aérant ainsi mes cheveux. Tandis que mes yeux sont rivés vers ce ciel, là, de sereine humeur, je sens un élément étranger, naturel, que l'on trouve sur la terre ferme, cette fois-ci, mais particulièrement dans les villes fantômes au fin fond du Far West, qui m'est encore, à cette seconde inidentifiable. C'est seulement lorsque mon regard s'abaisse, que je suis apte à reconnaître l'identité de ce qui roule devant moi, à peu de distance. Bizarre ! Une meule de foin qui se promène, effectuant sa roulade habituelle, ayant normalement, essentiellement sa place dans les westerns. Que signifie-t-elle ? Que je vais voguer sur les eaux en solitaire ? Ce n'est pas compliqué à le deviner si c'est ça. Ce n'est pas commun comme élément, encore, onirique. Assez fantaisiste, loufoque. Bien souvent les détails qui y sont incrustés jouent des rôles qui sont dits non anodins, primordiaux. Ce figurant représente-il une signification importante ? Je ne saurais le définir, que ce soit par mon esprit conscient, de dormeur ou réveillé. A part rouler grâce au vent, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait jouer d'autre ? Ça n'a parfois pas de sens. A mon goût. Je me retrouve par la suite, à nouveau, téléporté, définissant l'heure de ce temps qui passe bien vite.**

 **Nous sommes le soir à présent. A l'intérieur, dans l'immense salle de bal, avant de descendre les escaliers, un tout petit peu comparable, à la façon dont je me sens, de la scène dans laquelle Leonardo Di Caprio vient à la rencontre de Kate Winslet, dans Titanic. Lui baisant la main avec galanterie, elle lui souriant, étonnée, agréablement séduite, touchée. Je me demande même la raison de ce sentiment, n'étant dans ce genre de situation. Quoique…. Une très ravissante, plaisante, surprise m'attend. Sur une pellicule de film, tout se révèle en heure. Mes yeux, mon repère, détaillent le smoking que je porte élégamment, devinant que j'ai été l'invité d'un dîner qui a précédé, à la table du commandant. Quel privilège ! Une demoiselle, une madame, précisons, à présent, fait son apparition soudainement à mon bras, vêtue d'une longue robe noir bustier au décolleté drapé. Coiffure libre. Belle chevelure lâchée, légèrement ondulée sur le côté droit, port gracieux. Au fur et à mesure que mon regard arpente, atteignant l'acmé, à visage découvert, je suis heureux de pouvoir identifier, de nouveau, prenant conscience telle une évidence, l'importance que cela signifie. Ma sublime, sincère amoureuse d'épouse, me fait l'honneur d'enlacer son bras autour du mien, l'expression de son joli minois, lumineuse. Ce ravissant sourire si radieux ! Oh ! Teresa ! Le plus grand des privilèges qui se classent contre toute attente, supérieurement, sans comparaison. Ma figure transpire une radieuse joyeuseté en la regardant. J'ai l'impression que ma bouche s'épanouit avec largesse due à ce splendide rêve. Le sommeil du mari comblé si vous me voyez dans le lit conjugal depuis votre siège de voyeur. Oh ! Oui ! Je souris. Nous descendons alors les nombreuses marches moquettées de rouge que nos semelles foulent tels des stars de cinéma puis arrivés en bas, nous rejoignons la piste où nous nous mettons à danser, serrés l'un contre l'autre, éprouvant la sensation d'une deuxième scène que nous avons vécue lors de ce slow que nous avions partagé pendant notre mariage. Le bonheur s'accroît, enfoncé dans la félicité de ce moment qui me paraît si réel, sentant Teresa contre moi comme je peux la sentir dans la réalité.**

 **-Tu crois que c'est lui qui l'a tué ?**

 **Ah ! Ce songe prend une tournure policière. Indivisible de la réalité, de mon statut de mentaliste. Allons-y ! Donnons la réplique !**

 **-Le commandant ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu en viens à le suspecter maintenant ?**

 **-Peut-être.**

 **-Quand je pense qu'il a été ton petit ami à l'université. Avec son allure de charmeur italien.**

 **Le visage de ma réactive femme, son caractère d'agent domine à cet instant, à nouveau sans faire preuve, par son air, d'autorité, se détache de mon épaule afin de réaliser un face à face, un demi-sourire souligné sur sa jolie bouche attractive, les sourcils froncés avec souplesse, indulgente à l'écoute de ma remarque non exprimée jalousement. Surpris uniquement, qu'elle perçoit.**

 **-Ça te surprend ?**

 ** _Qu'est-ce que je disais dans mon esprit de dormeur !_**

 **-Un peu.**

 **Je me vois distinctement ébaucher un doux, mesuré sourire, sans baisser les yeux sur les siens.**

 **-C'est du passé. A vingt ans et des poussières…**

 **Nous nous regardons, suite à sa déclaration, les lèvres de chacun prenant de l'élargissement, les pupilles scintillantes avant de me taquiner, de tenter de me faire bisquer.**

 **-Anthony est tout de même resté un bel homme. Et revêtu de son costume…. Son charme redouble.**

 **J'acquiesce avec sagesse, le reconnaissant toutefois.**

 **-C'est vrai. Et puisque nous parlons de son uniforme noble de tombeur, chef naviguant, je ne crois pas que ce soit lui le coupable. Il ne voudrait pas se risquer à souiller la blancheur de son costume par des éclaboussures rougeâtres. Quelle horreur !**

 **Mon visage grimace, au timbre sciemment maniéré, amusant mon tendre, précieux amour, qui communique son acquiescement, à son tour.**

 **-Tu as raison.**

 **-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Comme toujours.**

 **Les bouches s'agrandissent, nous adressant notre expressive entente cordiale, complicité affectueuse, réciproquement amoureuse, mon éblouissante Lisbon-Jane, abdiquant vis-à-vis de mon sens intuitif, irréprochable de l'observation. Avec les années, elle ne peut prétendre le contraire vu les résultats probants obtenus.**

 **-L'expérience acquise n'est plus à prouver.**

 **L'étirement de nos sourires respectifs se maintient, avant que ma langue ne rajoute.**

 **-Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt, Wylie se chargeront plus tard d'interroger les autres suspects.**

 **Anciennement C.B.I, F.B.I, réunis, s'associant de concert, l'absence, la nostalgie légère, intervenant. Les sentiments du monde matériel influencent les rêves. C'est bien connu !**

 **Je resserre une nouvelle fois mon épouse, chuchotant à son oreille.**

 **-Profitons de ce moment qui nous est imparti.**

 **Sa joue se repose au niveau de mon épaule, nous laissant tourner sur nous-même au milieu des passagers, dansant. Je peux sentir, alors, cette fois, d'une manière extrêmement réelle, son ventre rebondi, en attente de croître davantage dans les mois à suivre, de notre prochaine progéniture dans notre réalité.**

 ** _Qu'est-ce que j'aime !_**

 **Cette croisière ne s'est pas déroulé en solitaire, début d'enquête inachevé, énumération formelle des noms de l'ancienne équipe de Sacramento que n'est pas apparue. Dommage ! Des retrouvailles supplémentaires. J'aurais apprécié. Cependant, la nature de cette première étape astrale ne s'est pas tournée en direction de ce type de circonstance, contexte. L'attention principale fut dirigée vers notre couple. Une sorte de lune de miel, voyage de noces non rebelles. Magnifique enlacement, instant dansé !**

 **Le songe se termine sur cette étreinte, esquissant, doucement, là, mes lèvres avant qu'une ribambelle, courte, ne s'enchaîne, au contenu, chacun, étrange, de nouveau.**


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous qui venez vous balader par ici,

Voici le second chapitre de ces tranches d'onirisme, dans lequel monsieur Jane s'en donne, comme il le dit, à cœur joie. J'espère que le vôtre s'en réjouira en parcourant le récit de cette émission de radio, rêvé. Information, si cela est susceptible de vous intéresser: Je vous taquine.

Les dix chapitres de cette histoire, qui seront tous baptisés d'un titre bien spécifique, sont transformés à la sauce Mentalist, inspirés d'une fiction originale de ma propriété privée. Hahaha! Normalement, ces dix parties étaient prévues, à l'origine, pour composer dix fanfictions d 'intrigues policières dont j'avais eu idée entre 2012, 2013, ne les écrivant finalement pas, suite à un coupure définitive de cet apprentissage sur papier. D'une manière imprévisible, impulsive, je l'avoue, cette idée-ci s'est invitée à l'improviste, me soumettant, pourquoi pas, de remanier cette série de songes, issue de cette fiction originale en question. Souhaitons que cette aventure revisitée puisse, dans son intégralité, vous plaire. Si vous éprouvez le désir de poster un avis, aucune obligation de grand discours, rassurez-vous! La simplicité n'est pas exclue comme un vilain petit canard. Le pauvre! Trêve de bavardage! Je vous laisse tranquille, vous souhaitant une agréable lecture, du moins, je prie pour. Hahaha!

Bon vendredi, chers promeneurs, lecteurs.

* * *

 **A votre écoute**

 **Je me retrouve propulsé dans une station de radio dans l'imminence, le rythme rapide d'un rêve se succédant, transporté sans préavis au sein d'un contexte qui nous échappe. Ne disposant d'aucune compétence dans l'art de l'animation verbale, à la cadence soutenue, je constate à l'écoute, que je me défends, en fin de compte, comme un pro. Mon attitude fictive, rêvée, est un mélange d'insolence, d'irrévérence ainsi que d'agressivité pour compléter le tableau psychologique du personnage. Moi en quelque sorte, principalement pour les deux premiers énoncés.** ** _Grégory House dans toute la splendeur de son excès comportemental !_** **Le personnage que je représente m'y fait penser. Ce n'est qu'un songe. Je ne suis aucunement responsable de ce que ce rêve met en scène vis-à-vis de ce sentiment qui entre en contact avec mon fort intérieur, sensiblement réceptif. Je représente uniquement le sujet que l'on utilise afin d'interpréter une situation qui m'est totalement inconnue. Un contexte professionnel plus que libérateur.** ** _Vous êtes à l'antenne !_** **Mon esprit m'informe que ce voyage astral va durer jusqu'au matin. Mon être entier flotte dans les airs bienfaisants. Assis dans le fauteuil de l'animateur vedette, c'est-à-dire moi, casque sur les oreilles, star des ondes sur lesquelles je brille par ma libre expression grâce à ma verve bien acérée en acerbité. Le roi de son émission populaire, audiences plus que satisfaisantes, grandement plébiscité par la tranche d'âge des 14-43 ans, diversité assez large d'après les informations que mon cerveau reçoit, je ne sais d'où afin que celui-ci mémorise les données tel que sur le disque dur d'un ordinateur. Le capitaine qui doit naviguer ce bateau, baptisé Onirisme, sur lequel les rêveurs se laissent bercer par cette traversée sans escale, plaisamment longue, est très certainement ce transmetteur d'informations. La fréquence n'est pas émise par ma bouche, sans doute considéré comme peu important dans ce cas de séquence. Le commandant a dû juger qu'il était inutile de le faire connaître. Je m'entends distinctement, par ailleurs, à intelligible voix, prendre l'appel, le premier, le vingtième ? Aucun renseignement à ce sujet ne m'a encore été transmis. Cependant, ceci n'empêche pas de débuter mon spectacle vocal, détestable, mettant en scène les ingrédients classiques, primordiaux d'un compétent animateur qui se fait trucider non pas par un auditeur ou auditrice, dont l'un des deux l'aurait juste insulté par l'intermédiaire d'une réception de courrier au contenu plus que mécontent, non. Mais premier par contre à être suspecté afin de fausser les pistes, induire en erreur.**

 **Classique, on penserait mais le meilleur, aussi, comme ingrédient principal. De l'autre côté de mon sanctuaire impénétrable, ne devant se montrer affirmatif, se croire en sûreté, Teresa, bras croisés, se tenant à distance, costume pantalon saillant, grossesse par contre inexistante, observe, en compagnie du patron de la radio dont le nom complet n'est pas communiqué. Je ne peux rien entendre. Signification personnelle à propos de l'invisibilité du petit ventre rond ? Son rôle d'agent n'est que dominant dans cette séquence-ci et non celui de la future maman. Madame Lisbon-Jane, surveille, prête à écouter mon one man show, s'attendant à mon audace exercée avec grande liberté.** ** _Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, mon amour._** **Même dans ce songe, la réalité est relatée. Pas de signe de la main qui enverrait un coucou à travers la vitre, esprit déjà concentré, absorbé par le démarrage de l'émission.** ** _Veillez, veillez ! Je vais vous l'animer !_** **Le coupable qui va être débusqué, aura comme identité inhumaine celle du tueur au sans regret ainsi que du statut professionnel, le collègue de l'exécrable caractère au sans scrupule de l'ambition, au comportement à l'état brute, odieux, médiocrement apprécié, bizarrement vénéré par les plus jeunes en manque de sensation d'autorité. Sadomasochiste pareillement ! Les hormones en ébullition ne s'agitent pas dans le bon sens.** ** _Oyez, oyez, jeunes gens ! Vous vous égarez de chemin !_** **Motif de passage à l'acte; Avoir nui à son professionnalisme d'animateur prometteur auprès du patron, justement, de la radio sans nom, ne m'en ayant été, non plus, informé, racontant, rapportant par le produit de l'imagination de la victime, que son collègue, de six ans son cadet, d'après ce que je peux ressentir, n'avait l'étoffe de briller dans sa propre émission qu'on lui avait promis, contrat signé, à cause de sa consommation abusive de drogue. Sans omettre, sa préférence pour les auditrices mineures dont celui-ci n'hésitait pas à les recontacter hors antenne pour leur proposer des soirées spéciales. Inventé de toute pièce, bien évidemment. Ah ! La soif de l'arrivisme personnifié.** ** _Pousse-toi de là, que je m'y mette ! Oust !_** **Basique, traditionnel mais tout dépend de quelle manière est mené le déroulement de l'enquête, logiquement. Résumé, fabulation à l'appui, succinctement mais important à verser aux pièces à conviction.** ** _Le salopard !_** **Aucune raison, quelque qu'elle soit, justifiée, excuse, de commettre l'irréparable atrocité. Bagarre, fureur, crâne brisé, tête baignant dans une auréole à la couleur sanguine, s'étant acharné dessus avec extrême violence. Corps retrouvé dans le studio de l'émission, plus précisément la pièce enfermée où je me trouve, macabre, angoissant** ** _Esprit, es-tu là ?_** **Dont celle-ci, devait revenir au meurtrier.** ** _Le conscient du dormeur en apprend ! Quelle histoire d'épouvante !_** **Racontez-la à un enfant sensiblement réceptif avant qu'il ne s'endorme et surtout ne vous étonnez pas de lui avoir provoqué une terreur nocturne avant qu'il ne se glisse sous les draps de papa, maman. Les parents seraient bons pour partager un lit à trois.** ** _Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir effrayé votre progéniture !_** **Voix moralisatrice qui vous fait la leçon. Non dans le rêve mais en général.**

 **Je crois que Teresa emploierait un ton réprobateur si je m'amusais, involontairement, à effrayer notre futur petit ange. Menottes aux poignets, séjour indéterminé en rétention.** ** _Jane ! Tu es puni ! Au cachot !_** **Ooooh ! La sanction serait lourde ainsi que de conséquence. Lorsque je suis appelé par son nom de femme mariée, par son timbre mélodieusement furieux, miss Lisbon m'en veut. Les bêtises commises se payent ! Je le savais déjà car le montant de la somme que cela m'avait coûté par mon passé, m'avait littéralement, tragiquement ruiné. Le malheur mis de côté, nullement besoin de sortir un mouchoir, celui-ci ne représenterait que broutille, qui aurait toutefois le don de me contrarier. Quand on aime… On peut saigner un peu voire abondamment, émotionnellement.**

 **« -** ** _Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête !_** **»**

 **« -** ** _Un coup de vent sans doute._** **»**

 **« -** ** _Je ne plaisante pas !_** **»**

 **« -** ** _Moi non plus… Pardonne-moi. Je ne le ferai pas_** **. »**

 **La navigation des pensées dérivent, reprenons les commandes du navire qui maintiennent à nouveau le cap du songe.**

 **Bien sûr que non ! Jamais. Je ne suis pas immature, inconscient principalement à ce point. Je détiens d'une manière responsable, la fibre paternelle. Concernant celle de la sagesse, le personnage que j'incarne en est dénué. De tout, d'ailleurs. Le sens moral. N'importe quelle invention, n'en manquant pas, à revendre, bien construite, pour en revenir à l'immonde mensonge, mentant donc avec crédibilité, fournissant des preuves factices après avoir réalisé un montage audio ignoble, on précipite la dégringolade d'une carrière pour faux délits de mœurs.** ** _Espèce de salopard, va !_** **Le suis-je ?** ** _Mais que me faites-vous incarner !_**

 **-Bonsoir.**

 **Un salut réactif comme tout animateur qui se respecte, un semblant enjoué dans lequel mon ouïe spectateur, dénote un voile de lassitude, d'agacement, de je m'en foutisme. A moins que cela ne fasse partie du jeu de l'acteur de radio ? Et bien non. J'en souris avec largesse dans mon sommeil.**

 **-** ** _Quel Gamin intrépide, facétieux manipulateur effronté qui s'amuse de ces délicates affaires !_**

 **-** ** _Oui. Je plaide coupable. Présent !_**

 **-** ** _Insolent !_**

 **-** ** _Vous n'avez encore rien entendu. Hahahah ! Mais au fait ! Où vous cachez-vous, chère voix mystère ?... Ça ne me regarde pas ? Très bien ! Mon nez fouineur ne mènera pas l'enquête en flairant la piste odorante._**

 **Le marionnettiste guide mes pas.**

 **Mon attitude n'est pas joué mais sincèrement honnête. L'irrespect, la provocation du royal ambitieux, arriviste, vaniteux, insolent irrévérencieux que j'interprète. Les deux derniers, encore, adjectifs qui me définissent.** ** _Tout moi, n'est-ce pas ?_** **Rêver d'être dans cette peau quelque peu familière ne me déplaît guère, ne me dérange. Il n'y a pas à faire preuve d'étonnement. Dans un cas réel, j'en rirais ouvertement.**

 **-** ** _Quelle offense !_**

 **-** ** _Vous en êtes offusqué ? Ça vous passera !_**

 **Ah ! Ma décontraction, mon audacieux culot verbal légendaire ! On s'y adapte.**

 **Quiconque, je suis sûr, serait pousser à m'enfourner le micro dans la bouche en me souhaitant vivement, de m'étouffer avec.**

 **-Il est 22h45, je n'ai pas pu encore grignoter, à défaut de désirer plutôt, m'avaler un riche tacos à m'en faire éclater la panse, le dévorer comme un goinfre, qui se barbouillerait le contour des lèvres, se l'essuyant à l'aide de la manche de sa veste, comme celle que je porte, la réalité de ma fidèle habitude vestimentaire me suit, rotant comme un porc à l'antenne. Le personnage gougnafier ne vous gêne pas, vous en redemandez, alors autant s'en donner à cœur joie !** ** _J'y mets le ton avec application._**

 **Soudainement, je commence à comprendre. Le capitaine fait resurgir ma préférence culinaire, que j'ai découverte lors de mon exil au Mexique durant deux ans. Pourquoi ? Afin de réaliser une rétrospection de ce passé ?** ** _Oh !_**

 **-Alors qui que vous soyez, exposez votre problème.**

 **J'ai deviné ! Ai-je envie de me faire virer par ras-le-bol ? Cela m'en a tout l'air !**

 **-Bonsoir Daid. Je m'appelle Stace.**

 **-C'est ton vrai prénom ?**

 **Ma perspicacité intuitive revient au galop, s'invitant dans cette vie parallèle onirique.**

 **-C'est le diminutif de Stassy.**

 **-Pourquoi un diminutif ? C'est plus branché ? insistant d'un ton pointue sur l'épithète.**

 **La réponse de l'auditrice, âgé d'une quinzaine d'année, pas plus, dû au son de la très jeune voix que mon rêve me permet d'entendre, de définir le sexe féminin de la demoiselle, est émise par un oui intimidé.**

 **« -Ça ne fanfaronne plus, là ! »**

 **Mon esprit a également le pouvoir, la puissance de s'exprimer, une réflexion désobligeante justifiée, étant vrai dans la réalité par rapport à la jeunesse.** ** _Les générations évoluent !_**

 **-Quel est le motif de ton appel ?**

 **-Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai voulu téléphoner au standard pour pouvoir passer à l'antenne.**

 **-Et tu as quand même quelque chose d'intéressant à dire au moins ? Ou tu voulais juste faire joujou avec le téléphone ?**

 **-Les deux.**

 **-Oh ! C'est drôle comme amusement ! Le cordon du combiné n'a pas voulu t'étrangler, j'espère ?**

 **Satirique, ironique.**

 **-Non. C'est avec mon portable.**

 **-Je ne savais pas qu'ils en avaient le pouvoir également. Ooooooh ! La méchante révolte mutante des cellulaires ! A force de les triturer, c'est normal que ces téléphones intelligents se rebellent. Vous les malmenez, voyons ! Il faut les comprendre. Ce n'est pas gentil.**

 **Un verbiage sans queue ni tête que je mène insolemment, en me défoulant sans me préoccuper que mon acte vocal pourrait vexer, rendre agressif, provoquant l'insulte. Je me fous d'elle, carrément.** ** _J'ai vraiment envie de me faire virer._**

 **-** ** _Quel crétin arrogant !_**

 **-J'entends ta pensée. articuler, le timbre mélodieusement impertinent. Vexer, hein ?**

 **L'auditrice adolescente ne m'entend pas, attisant ainsi mon désir de persévérer sur la voie de la non bienséance.**

 ** _Dans toute sa splendeur, jeune fille !_**

 **Les présentations faites, continuons sur la lancée après avoir pris la température ambiante de mes capacités en matière d'impolitesse causée par ma langue imprégnée d'inconvenance.** ** _Telle une éponge !_**

 **-Vous voulez me déstabiliser ?**

 **-Bien sûr que… Oui ! C'est mon métier.**

 **Je l'encourage ensuite à poursuivre, en la bousculant quelque peu.**

 **-Bon ! Allez ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser ronfler face au micro. Tu n'as pas téléphoné pour endosser le rôle d'un somnifère ? Je t'écoute. Pas de spontanéité soporifique. Je m'endors facilement autrement.**

 **Le froncement des sourcils du patron de la station fait ressortir les plis ridés de son front, apercevant au moment de relever le regard de la table, qu'une veine bleue apparente serait presque sur le point d'exploser.** ** _Attention ! Tous aux abris !_** **Mon aimée légitime conserve la même position, voyant subitement Cho faire son apparition.** ** _Abracadabra, me voilà !_**

 **-Votre collègue est totalement incontrôlable ! Il va ruiner l'émission ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pitre ! Qu'il aille professer dans un cirque avec son nez rouge, en roulant en équilibre sur un gros ballon rouge ! Guignol ! finit-il par hurler, perceptible à mon oreille bionique.**

 **Monsieur au physique de professeur de mathématique et de cadre supérieur aux cheveux brun, lunettes sur le nez au regard de fouine, me semble bien en colère.** ** _Mes pauvres doigts fragiles !_** **La règle en métal n'est pas loin.**

 **-** ** _Tiens ! Ça t'apprendra ! Non mais dis-donc ! Espèce de petit impertinent !_**

 **-** ** _Aie ! Ça fait bobo à mes longs doigts soignés._**

 **Les commandes du bateau sont reprises en mains car nous pourrions bien dérivés.**

 **-Pour ce qu'elle est instructive ! Votre émission est débile.**

 **L'impassible Kimball, la franchise non branlante dans toute sa beauté ! Tenue droite, yeux rivés en ma direction, en mode positionné, cette fois, à son tour, sur observation, ton posé assumant avec sang-froid, comme toujours.** ** _Merci de prendre ma défense._** **J'ai réellement la sensation de le vivre. L'onirisme rejoint légèrement le large de mon monde matériel. Sans jeter un œil envers le dirigeant de la radio, maintenant, seigneur de sa grande assurance. Le monsieur est pincé, ma moitié s'impose, pondérée, sereine.**

 **-Il sait ce qu'il fait. Et oui. Il risque de ruiner votre émission. On doit bien enquêter pour débusquer le tueur.**

 **Bec clapé !**

 ** _Oh ! Que je t'aime ! Tu as subtilement retenu ce que je t'ai enseigné, malgré moi, Teresa. Ravissante insolence !_**

 **-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il se débrouille comme un chef ?**

 **Les épaules masculines se haussent brusquement, ne partageant cet avis mais se résigne, battant en retraite. Celui-ci n'a le choix que de se plier à ma façon de régner avec aisance, statut d'un simple intérimaire que je suis pourtant. Le quotidien au F.B.I s'invite. Consciemment, ça marque, influence la vie nocturne du rêveur que je suis, également.**

 **-C'est une question que je voudrais poser. J'ai changé d'avis.**

 **-Tant mieux ! On t'écoute.**

 **-Comment peut-on faire un enfant dans un monde si hideux ?**

 **-Quelle maturité, jeune fille !**

 **Mon ton s'exclame, stupéfait. J'aurais préféré, en toute honnêteté, une question beaucoup plus légère. Un moment de comportement verbal à cet instant, pondéré, sensible, attentif, que ma verve émet. Je ne connais que trop, devinant qu'on la pose pour moi.**

 **« -** ** _Capitaine, vous voulez me confronter de nouveau à cette, non si vaste interrogation ? Vu que vous êtes le maître qui tire les ficelles de mes membres, commande ma langue, je ne peux qu'obéir sans me questionner car un pantin n'en n'a_** **pas** ** _le pouvoir. »_**

 **-Je ne dissimule plus ma blessure qui a réussi à se refermer malgré que la cicatrice sera toujours visible. On conserve à vie le souvenir d'un indélébile tatouage.**

 **-Je veux une réponse plus précise.**

 **Oooh ! Autoritaire soudainement, la gamine.** ** _Je réponds, je réponds. Minute, papillon !_**

 **-Je n'ai plus de chaos en moi. Il a déserté définitivement, changeant de domicile. Une autre crèmerie, je crois.**

 **-Vous ne pouviez pas vous protéger de vous-même, Teresa est parvenue à cet exploit de vous tenir la tête hors de l'eau.**

 **Mon dieu ! Ce dialogue est si distinct ! Surnaturel. Si dans un état réveillé, je devais analyser ce passage onirique, j'en déduirais que je ressens une crainte suite à ce que j'ai pu subir douloureusement dû à cette tragédie, émotionnellement. Les fantômes n'agitent plus aussi souvent leurs chaînes pour tenter de continuer à me tourmenter mais la peur, je la sais, injustifiée, revient des fois, me hanter. Le traumatisme est tenace même si l'on reçoit des soins intensifs, capables de vous guérir. La protection veille avec évidence sur nous. Ce que j'exprime, éprouve, représente la réalité de mes pensées inquiètes.**

 **-** ** _Rien de grave. Ne doutez pas._**

 **Ah ! La fameuse voix mystère ! Mais une différente, me semble-t-il. Un ange gardien ? Je veux bien, le croire.** ** _Jeu de mots !_**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Une autre. Je peux.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Vous allez enfreindre les règles encore ? Vous avez peur ?**

 **-Peur de les enfreindre alors que j'en ai tellement enfreint ? Je n'en suis plus à une ou deux près.**

 ** _Est-ce une question codée qui aurait un rapport avec ma prochaine paternité ? Ou un avertissement vis-à-vis d'une affaire à laquelle je pourrais être confronté, poussé, comme toujours, à enfreindre les agissements orthodoxes ? Qui sait ? Peut-être les deux ?_**

 **Le patron paraît furieux quand je relève la tête, l'entendant d'une manière audible, de nouveau.**

 **-Vous vous foutez de moi ! crie-t-il.** ** _Furie !_**

 **Ma veste ôtée juste à l'instant, mes mains se chargent de retrousser les manches de ma chemise, après avoir déboutonné celles-ci, ma bouche ensuite, malicieusement étirée, casque conservé sur les oreilles, je lui réponds en appuyant sur un bouton afin que l'énervé m'entende, réciproquement.** ** _Insolent offenseur !_**

 **-Oui. Complètement.**

 **Mes cordes vocales ont ainsi évité de s'égosiller excepté celles du dirigeant de la station à l'énervement accentué avant de quitter le studio. Mon ouïe ne perçoit rien à cet instant. Non important, non plus, certainement. C'est curieux, sensation à l'opposé mais ce songe me fait penser quand je m'étais retrouvé invité à l'antenne, sciemment, dans cette station de radio afin que l'on provoque la manifestation de Lazar, tueur en série, qui à mon goût personnelle, était moins machiavélique, l'étant quand même, adversaire beaucoup moins redouté que John Le Rouge, diable en personne. Heureusement que le mariage n'a pas connu d'imprévu dramatique. Le bonheur ne l'aurait pas permis, exterminant la menace. Celui-ci a chassé le nuage démoniaque qui flotter au-dessus de nos têtes. Un dénouement festif, émouvant. Mon esprit endormi est toutefois apte à se remémorer ce type de fait.** ** _Chapeau !_** **Mon cerveau est toujours en activité même durant la nuit.** ** _Brillant allié loyal !_** **Je reprends mon rôle d'animateur, la légèreté du dialogue revient au galop au bout du micro.**

 **-Tu as un problème autrement que tu aurais à exposer, Stace ?**

 **Mon ton insiste bien sur l'articulation du prénom, un peu méprisant, agacé, se tenant au précipice de la lassitude. Le commandant accélère la vitesse de croisière afin d'enchaîner rapidement sur cet entretien téléphonique qui domine une nouvelle fois sur la nature du début. Nous sautons d'un état à l'autre.** ** _Il faut suivre avec réactivité !_** **Grâce au capitaine, à l'identité inconnue, je suis en pleine immersion tel un explorateur aquatique.**

 **-Vous avez peur de vous ennuyer ?**

 **-Il y en a des peurs qui sortent de ta bouche. Moins que les miennes maintenant.**

 **-Oui.**

 **La mademoiselle confirme.** ** _Ah ! Une très bonne nouvelle alors._**

 **-Honnêtement, on ne s'emmerde pas, là ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Ta petite cacahuète qui roule dans ta boîte crânienne n'a que ça à répondre ? C'est à bâiller.**

 **-Vous avez résolu l'énigme dans la station de radio ?**

 ** _Tiens ! Une questionneuse_** **. L'adolescente incarnerait-t-elle une journaliste, un détective privée qui veut s'immiscer dans cette enquête onirique, se l'approprier ou la complice du coupable ? Non. Je sens que celle-ci joue simplement le rôle d'une sacrée grande curieuse. A cet âge, on l'est. Notre futur enfant, celui de moi et Teresa le sera sûrement d'autant plus dû au patrimoine génétique qui sera reçu en héritage. Mes questionnements à ce sujet dans la vie réelle, rejoignent, encore, ceux des songes. Cela signifie que l'esprit s'en préoccupe activement en dehors de cette promenade à bord de l'onirisme qui vogue sous ce ciel nuit bleuté.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu veux rejoindre la partie de cluedo ?**

 **-Non. Je suis nulle à ce jeu. Je n'aime pas les intrigues policières.**

 **-On se débrouille de toute façon très bien sans ta participation. Si tu n'es pas douée, ça nous ralentirait.**

 **Mon cerveau me fait demander si cela n'aurait pas un lien avec la nouvelle recrue au sein de notre équipe au F.B.I qui devrait sous peu la compléter de nouveau ? Après la mort de l'agent Vega, qui l'a emporté suite à cette intervention dans ce café, scène tournant au drame. A cause de cette disparition, ma résistance émotionnelle face aux meurtres, eu raison, temporairement de moi. Pauvre Cho, submergé par la culpabilité. La capitaine ravive les tragédies générales du passé, proches ou lointaines. Les kilomètres de cette balade sur ce navire, représentent un juste milieu. Je réponds à ma propre interrogation. Cela se pourrait. Mais je suis certain que la nouvelle arrivante sera, quant à elle, douée. Une mélange entre l'agent Fisher et Vega. Ça promet si tel serait le cas ! Une fusion génétique non mutante dans ce cas de figure. Nous ne vivons pas dans une colonie extraterrestre dont ces petits hommes verts, le sont-ils vraiment ? Manipuleraient avec machiavélisme la cervelle des simples mortels que nous sommes. Nous avons dévié une deuxième fois. Le commandant reprend le cap de la route qui reste à parcourir. Ne perdons pas une seconde supplémentaire. Le minutage du trajet doit être quant à lui respecter, le sommeil réglé telle une horloge, pouvant s'interrompre à n'importe quelle heure.** ** _Continuons !_**

 **-Mon petit ami m'a critiqué en disant que je conduisais mal. Il a pris le volant à ma place et nous avons mieux roulé.**

 **Mon cerveau déductif en conclut immédiatement que ce problème confié qui paraît futile, à l'oreille, a un rapport, en analysant, de nouveau, avec ma relation sentimentale d'homme marié. Teresa reflète ce petit ami, remplissant adroitement, talentueusement, la mission de l'impeccable conductrice qui sait mieux, en effet, nous guider tous deux, bientôt tous les trois, craignant, indubitablement, contrairement à moi, de commettre des erreurs de conduite. Nous roulons sur cette autoroute sans zigzague, grâce à mon amour précautionneux, vigilant qui ne provoquera aucune faute du code routier, ce volant, élément métaphorique de notre existence de couple, familiale . J'ajouterais Un tout. Ses mains le possèdent solidement.**

 **-** ** _N'ayez peur d'aucun accident. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre._**

 **La voix douce de l'ange gardien s'impose, à nouveau, délivrant cette prédiction, je peux le ressentir, encore. Médium ? Intuition décuplée concernant ce domaine qui me tient à cœur avec une importance majoritaire qui se hisse en premier, indétrônable. J'en fais usage à bon escient, m'en servant pour cet intérêt personnel, plus que précieux, vital, afin d'être sécurisé en permanence. Une manie, un trouble obsessionnel de cette préoccupation. Pourtant, injustifié. Que l'on se rassure ! Je suis suivie dans ces soins intensifs. La guérison s'est incluse dans mon quotidien, œuvre efficacement. Les bleus à l'âme se sont apaisés, estompés malgré les légères traces colorées qui ne s'effaceront jamais totalement. Mais la sérénité a eu de l'ascendant sur la douleur. Teresa Lisbon-Jane, mon remède miracle, ma potion magique. Reconnaissance éternelle, amour incommensurable. Jusqu'à la fin. Je suis finalement une force, inconsciente de la nature.**

 **-Il faudrait peut-être apprendre à mieux conduire alors.**

 ** _Et oui !_**

 **-Mais je sais.**

 **-Non.**

 **Timbre catégorique, fermement sans appel. Un bref silence grésille à l'antenne. Une meule de foin doit sûrement passer.**

 **-J'ai un autre problème.**

 **-Lequel ? Je n'ai pas que ça à écouter. Empresse-toi, mignonne cacahuète !**

 ** _Quel personnage antipathique, odieusement suis-je, exprès, je le devine !_** **Mon tempérament est exagérément poussif car dans les rêves, le comportement peut-être dénaturé, amené à l'extrême des limites. Vu que les miennes en sont capables, réellement, un défouloir dans cette spacieuse cour de récréation. On tenterait, comme très souvent, de me freiner. Pas là.** ** _J'en ris ! Regardez-moi !_** **Toutefois, la demoiselle ne s'en indigne aucunement. Elle a vraiment, désespérément besoin de confier ses anodins tracas.** ** _Tant mieux !_** **Ma bouche est bien décoincée, huilée ne la censurant point.**

 **-A l'aide de ventouses, j'ai grimpé un immeuble de six étages, deux tranches d'ananas ornaient mes chevilles,** ** _telle des menottes j'ai l'impression ? Image qui s'installe dans mon esprit,_** **qui étaient légères.**

 **J'interromps.**

 **« -** ** _Ça y est ! Je sais. Malgré le sentiment d'encore, parfois, ressentir ces bracelets métalliques froids comme des chaînes qui m'emprisonneraient, ceux-ci ne sont qu'une sensation du passé dont j'ai été libéré. Qui étaient légères. C'est ça ! »_**

 **Mon cerveau fonctionne sans le commander quant à moi. Mise en lecture.**

 **-Je suis arrivé jusqu'au toit sans trop de mal où m'attendait mon copain qui était en train de briser un bloc de glace à l'aide d'une pioche. Poêle à la main, j'ai fait flamber des pancakes au rhum, lui en ai donné et il s'est brûlé les lèvres. Un sale goinfre !**

 **Je comprends que le sens n'est pas figuré. La clé des songes n'ouvrent parfois pas toutes les serrures. Un peu absurde, non ? Mon oreille semble écouter du charabia.** ** _Énervée la gamine subitement !_** **Agacée des mauvaises manières de son petit ami.** ** _La pauvre !_** **Ironie.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **-J'ai pris le bloc de glace, lui est enfoncée la tête et j'ai chanté en me gavant d'ananas et de pancakes. Il s'est envolé avec le gros cube gelé, les ventouses dans les mains, l'utilisant comme un cerf-volant.**

 **Il ne doit pas avoir toutes les lumières allumées dans les pièces de son cerveau, je pense. Le sens de cette confidence se situe à l'angle de l'agonie. La capitaine du bateau doit savoir de quelle façon diriger ce second rôle, manipuler les commandes du vocabulaire codé. Celui-ci, n'est en tout cas, du tout, linéaire. Un zigzague, là, d'un authentique charabia.**

 **-C'est fini ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Dommage !**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à le faire redescendre.**

 **-Ton goinfre dégueulasse ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **Plus d'énervement dans la voix.** ** _Ca s'apaise vite, dis-donc !_**

 **-C'est complètement débile ton problème. Et puis je m'en fous éperdument. Tu ne peux pas le régler à ton âge ? Tu es idiote ?**

 ** _Odieux, irrévérencieux._**

 **-J'étais plus débrouillard, moins empoté que toi. Tu es immature.**

 ** _Arrogant, insolent._**

 **-J'ai 16 ans.**

 **Innocente, naïve, petite biche perdue !** ** _Ironie quand tu me retiens en otage !_** **Ah ! L'âge, enfin, cependant, m'est révélé. Un an de plus.** ** _Je n'étais pas loin._**

 **-Tu le reconnais alors ?**

 **Ma tonalité est teintée d'irritation, toujours expéditive, celle-ci un tantinet excitée par cette émotion bien sûr.** ** _Non sexuellement, voyons !_** **D'où l'agacement, à mon tour.**

 **-Oui, je le reconnais.**

 **L'aveu de la jeune fille s'exporte à travers les ondes sur lesquelles, son écho règne.**

 **-Bonne nouvelle ! Mais honnêtement, ma compétence de conseiller pour des conneries de ce genre se situe en-dessous du niveau. Ca me dépasse ! Tu vas devoir t'en dépêtrer toute seule comme une grande.**

 **Mon regard se relève, fixe cette fois les techniciens, annonçant avec désinvolture ma décision de me retirer sans que ma voix ne soit formelle, celle-ci prenant librement ses aises.**

 **-Comme l'a dit mon ami Cho, cette émission est débile. Démerdez-vous. Je me casse.**

 ** _Je suis doué pour incarner cet insupportable animateur sous couverture !_**

 **Narquois, effronté, le sourire qui les colore, soulagé. Quant au déroulement de cette enquête, elle fut menée d'une manière désordonnée, dévoilant l'identité professionnel du coupable à l'envers, embrouillant légèrement mon esprit comme si de rien ne s'était encore produit. Mon travail de consultant me suit jusque dans mes rêves. Ce n'est pas pour rien.**

 **La clé des songes verrouille, je déserte le studio.**


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir,

Le bateau vous emmène aujourd'hui, vers ce chapitre 3, au sens, contexte un peu décalé, également, les rêves pouvant parfois, souvent se montrer déroutant en effet, étant le but, un tantinet abracadabrant, Jane le reconnaissant aussi. Ces tranches qui suivront à la vitesse, pour l'instant, non prévisible, d'un noeud par semaine, avaient été prévues pour des fanfictions classiques, classées dans le genre, crime/suspense, dont j'avais eu l'idée, non écrites pour cause d'arrêt définitif, les ayant alors remanié en conservant un peu l'idée, quant à elle de départ. Voilà pour l'anecdote. Par ailleurs, j'espère, chers passagers, que la croisière entière pourra vous plaire. Dans le cas contraire, rassurez-vous, vous serez remboursés en abrégeant, annulant celle-ci, si ces escales ne seraient pas susceptibles de vous emballer, vous en désintéressant. Si par hasard, parmi vous, certains pourraient souhaiter de la continuer, si ce cas de figure se présenterait, vous aurez la possibilité d'embarquer à nouveau en vous rendant à l'adresse de mon blog, inscrit sur mon profil. Ceci n'est aucunement une publicité mais simplement une éventuelle invitation, au cas où. Le capitaine a tenu à vous en informer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, en cas d'urgence, des canots de sauvetage sont à votre disposition. J'espère que ça ne vous poussera pas à vous jeter du paquebot, quand même. Hahahah! Mais on ne peut jamais savoir. N'est-ce pas? Au mieux, je vous laisse à présent visiter ce paradis sombre, partiellement, cependant.

P.S: bulle-de-bo, merci d'avoir eu la bonté de laisser une empreinte de ton passage. Concernant, l'aération des paragraphes, je vais voir. Je l'avoue, on arrive sans doute à être dérouté. Merci tout de même pour le commentaire.

Note du 20/02/2016: J'oubliais, en fin de compte il y aura onze chapitres, le dernier étant intervenu par le biais d'un rêve il y a trois jours, réellement. Comme quoi! Si votre curiosité parvient à tenir jusqu'à la fin, à moins que la croisière ne fasse naufrage avant, vous découvrirez ce dernier songe, la fin l'ayant imaginé, quant à elle, concluant une éventuelle, virtuelle finale de saison 8 si celle-ci avait été pensée ainsi d'une manière alternative.

* * *

 **Paradis Sombre**

 **Je me réveille dans une chambre spacieuse qui ressemble à un boudoir de maison close, me redressant lentement, assommé encore par la fatigue,tentant d'émerger. Le lit sur lequel j'étais, à l'instant recroquevillé, en position de fœtus, est de forme ronde aux bordures capitonnées de couleur framboise, jeté assorti, légèrement froissé par le poids de mon corps qui a également dû, bougrement, se tourner, se retourner. Une moustiquaire rouge encadre le meuble à dormir, coquet, ou plus particulièrement pour s'adonner à une activité plus remuante encore que celle d'un sommeil agité. Vivante, énergique, à laquelle, dans ce genre d'endroit, nous n'y venons pas en cure de repos mais essentiellement pour exécuter des sauts de cabri ou réaliser les positions acrobatiques du Kâma-Sûtra qui illustre ouvertement ces prouesses techniques voire très, de l'amour physique. Une bonne pratique, cependant, du yoga est conseillée avant de pouvoir vous lancer dans la reproduction des figures qui réclament une grande souplesse afin que vos membres ne se retrouvent pas réincarnés en pattes d'araignée, vous retrouvant contraint, malheureusement, à ne vous déplacer que de cette façon. Difficile de faire alors comprendre aux gens qui vous observent, l'expression ahurie, que vous n'êtes aucunement un fou, venant fraîchement de vous enfuir d'un hôpital psychiatrique pour malades mentaux à la santé psychique irrécupérable. La camisole suit certainement.**

 **« - _Et vous, le cinglé ! Revenez !_ »**

 **« - _Trop tard ! Vous ne me rattraperez pas ! Je ne suis pas fou mais je sauve ma peau !_ »**

 **Pauvre, innocente, curieuse bête de foire, de la nature punitive malgré elle ! La différence se cultive parfois maladroitement, amputée par l'incompréhension des terriens, que nous sommes, non habitués à la vision d'étranges créatures, comme celle-ci.**

 **« - _Quelle idée, aussi, de vouloir jouer les insectes invertébrées, enfin_! _Vous n'êtes pas entraîner pour, voyons !_ »**

 **« - _Vous avez raison. Je laisse ma place à quelqu'un, n'ayant le choix. Je n'étais finalement pas prêt._ »**

 **Mise en garde pour avertis ! Parenthèse qui ne s'inclut pas dans le songe. Mon activité cérébrale ne peut s'en empêcher. Suite des aventures…**

 **La conception de ce lit le prouve, donc, et sans honte. Mes poignets, par ailleurs, sont quelque peu endoloris, rougis par ? les frottant avec mes mains, pensant, étrangement, qu'elles peuvent posséder un don particulier pour le magnétisme afin de réussir à apaiser la douleur quitte à faire, magiquement, disparaître ce rougissement. Debout, au pied du meuble à dormir, mes noeils-noeils remarquent sur le jeté, étalée, distinctement en évidence, une paire de menottes ouvertes. Mon regard s'écarquille de stupéfaction. C'est l'effarement ! Je m'interroge immédiatement à la vue de cet accessoire qui a pourtant idéalement sa place ici ou au F.B.I. Mon esprit déductif relie les preuves directes entre. _Qu'est-ce que je peux bien incarner ?_ Un esclave, suspect menotté ou victime retenue en otage dans ce lieu de luxure ? Subitement, la pièce se revête d'une obscurité totale, provoquant une éclipse dans la chambre de jeux qui me plonge dans le noir, entendant, cette fois, d'une manière audible, une voix de femme complètement inconnue, charmeuse, envoûtante, grain vocal chaleureux.**

 **- _Paradis sombre_.**

 **La lumière se rallume, des accessoires nouveaux, apparaissent, alignés parfaitement comme des objets d'exposition, abrités derrière la vitrine d'un musé, d'une galerie, au thème très spécial. Le bondage sadomasochiste. _Au secours !_ Suis-je enfermé dans une pièce de torture à la cinquante nuances de Grey, réservé pour le consultant désobéissant que je représente ? Entendu succinctement parlé mais jamais lu. _Pitié, pitié ! Ne me fouettez pas ! Vous vous trompez de personnage, là !_ L'écoute de ma supplication m'est également distincte. Vais-je me retrouver en captivité telle que dans une cabane en bois comme dans celle, le refuge de Lazar ? Je souhaite pour que je ne sois doté d'une quelconque médiumnité. Cela signifierait finalement que je me suis moi-même trompé ? _Jeu de mots, encore !_ J'en suis protégé néanmoins, écarté car le songe tire le rideau. Une courte immersion suffisante pour le visiteur non intéressé, adepte de ce genre de pratique que je suis. Communément pas un appréciateur du tout, également pas acquisiteur amateur de ces joujoux. _Merci commandant de ne pas m'imposer davantage ce supplice, n'étant un collectionneur adorateur de ces accessoires tortueux._ _J'ai eu ma dose de torture dans la vie._ Mon plaisir Etre transféré dans un décor à l'opposé. Changement donc de décor, de contexte bien évidemment, environnemental que représente ce lieu présent, encore, sous mes yeux. _Au suivant, on enchaîne !_ Avant que le rideau ne se baisse, que je sois hissé comme un mat, attaché aux sangles, le contre poids en sens inverse, l'envol de la pratique partielle, éphémère de l'esclavage non consenti qui se fait alors désirer, la scène onirique se met à s'approfondir inopinément. Je m'en serais bien dispensé.**

 **-Oh ! Mon petit prince des bois. Reviens t'allonger près de moi. timbre aguicheur, chaleureux, séducteur.**

 **Je me retourne, apercevant sur le lit rond, une femme pulpeuse, comme on les appelle une entraîneuse, devenant bien souvent une péripatéticienne, en langage noble, respectueux, pudique surtout. Guêpière rouge à laçage noir factice, entrecroisé devant, dos caché, porte-jarretelles soutenant des bas transparents noirs, jolies jambes cependant, repliées vers le bord, coude droit appuyé sur le meuble à chevaucher les clients consentants. Plus âgée que moi, brune, longueur de la chevelure à mi- épaules, avec frange bombée, lèvres seulement maquillées d'un rouge, également, qui signifie, là _Je te veux !_ Etant le cas. Le physique d'une pin-up rétro, un genre de modèle à poser pour des photos de cette nature, sans vulgarité toutefois. Simplement sexy. _Ça, oui !_ Malheureusement, aucunement ma tasse de thé.**

 **-Non, merci.**

 **-Tu ressembles au petit prince de Saint-Exupéry.**

 **Son sourire esquissé ressemble quant à lui à celui d'une prédatrice sexuelle, n'ayons pas peur des mots, la chambre s'y prêtant de toute façon. Alors…. Par ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse attendre du tout de ma part que je prenne l'initiative de lui dessiner un mouton mais plutôt que je lui demande d'être apprivoisé. _J'aimerais bien que vous me fassiez évader maintenant, cher commandant !_ Je préfère rester sauvage, ne possédant le tempérament à me comporter d'une manière familière. Bien sûr, c'est une exception. Je ne réponds néanmoins pas à ce compliment.**

 **-Vous n'étiez pas présente quand je me suis levé.**

 **J'entends que mon ton s'en soucie, voyant que mon regard s'interroge. _Il y a de quoi !_ C'est au tour de la femme de ne pas répondre. _Donnant, donnant !_ Celle-ci me sourit uniquement, tapant de la paume sur le lit, une invitation gestuelle qui me fait comprendre de la rejoindre. _Madame se montre bien insistante !_ Soudainement, de l'autre main, la paire de menottes, toujours ouvertes, est brandie, comprenant aussi que la pin-up est responsable du menottage douloureux de mes pauvres poignets malmenés par ce bijou à double utilisation.**

 **-Lorsque je te les ai emprisonné, tu étais si mignon, les paupières fermées tel un ange, monsieur Jane.**

 **-Vous connaissez mon nom ? m'en stupéfiant.**

 **Sa tête apporte confirmation par son hochement, sa bouche rubis conservant sa généreuse amabilité.**

 **-Comment ?**

 **Je me sens intrigué, curieux, inquiet. Très inquiet.**

 **-Votre épouse me l'a dit.**

 **-Teresa ?**

 **La méfiance s'insinue dans mon esprit suspicieux à cet instant.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Ça m'étonnerait. Jamais elle ne me laisserait dans un tel endroit.**

 **-Mais elle est venue. Vous étiez ensemble.**

 **-Elle est repartie ?**

 **-Non. Regarde.**

 **Je ne sais où positionner mes yeux car aucune direction ne m'est indiquée du doigt. _Ça se complique !_**

 **-Où ?**

 **Mon cerveau a la présence heureusement de le demander.**

 **-Là.**

 **Le regard de l'entraîneuse s'oriente vers sa droite, tournant le mien sur ma gauche, coin dans lequel a été aménagée, par les décorateurs du songe, cette fameuse vitrine d'exposition et où, mon épouse adorée, qui ne m'aurait sûrement pas abandonné ici, je n'en doutais point, apparaît à son tour, tenue vestimentaire dissimulée dans une obscurité opaque.**

 **-Je t'ai apporté cette pommade pour les poignets. Masse-les.**

 **Le tube m'est tendu, trouvant, sa préoccupation portée envers eux, seulement, très étrange. _C'est tout ?_ J'obéis puis lui restitue par la suite. _Vraiment bizarre !Très bizarre !_**

 **-Tu as moins mal ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **Si vite est impossible mais dans un rêve rien ne l'est. La preuve !**

 **Teresa prend ensuite ma main, se dégage de cette obscurité, détaillant furtivement une robe fuchsia que son corps a revêtu, un peu comparable à celle que je lui avais offerte avant son départ avorté pour Washington, provoqué par mes soins plus qu'audacieux, risqués, lors de ce qui devait être notre dernière enquête menée, ensemble, saisissant ma dernière, à ce moment, ultime chance. Heureusement ! _Comme tu es ravissante, mon amour !_**

 **-C'est elle que tu dois menotter à présent.**

 **Je ne discute pas et exécute son ordre, conseil ? Mon intuition ne serait le définir. Ceci déplaît rapidement, fortement à la pin-up en guêpière, qui se redresse sur le lit, restant cependant assise, réagissant avec véhémence.**

 **-Ah ! Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ne suis pas une esclave ! C'est moi qui mène ce jeu ! Pas vous deux !**

 **-Si, c'est nous. je réponds, suivant le mouvement, uniquement, pondéré.**

 **Ça m'arrive pour déséquilibrer l'attitude assurée d'un suspect ou et juste pour tenter d'atténuer la méprise hautaine de l'intouchable, qu'il ou elle soit, si certain(e) de sa précieuse petite personne, souvent inhumaine, pédant d'arrogance mal employée. La mienne a l'art et la manière contrairement.**

 **- _Présomptueux !_**

 **« - _Ah ! Certes !_ »**

 **La voix mystère moralisatrice, me critique de nouveau, lui répondant mentalement. _Si vous saviez ! Insolent, oui, je sais. C'est pour mieux pour vous provoquer, ma sainteté !_**

 **Aucune donnée d'information transmise encore concernant ce déroulement mais je m'adapte, le jouant avec conviction. _J'en ai l'habitude ! N'est-ce pas ?_**

 **Les poignets féminins sont emprisonnés immédiatement, étant traité de tortionnaire, ma voix n'émettant aucun son, muet.**

 **-C'est bien fait. réagit à son tour Teresa, d'une manière posée, calme.**

 **C'est déstabilisant surtout pour la péripatéticienne dont le regard s'exorbite comme si celle-ci avait été maltraitée verbalement. Victime de sa profession, la plus ancienne de ce monde.**

 **-Il est caché sous le lit.**

 **? _Mon esprit perd le fil de l'action._**

 **Nous nous accroupissons, moi et ma femme, genoux à terre, buste chacun penché en avant, yeux dirigés sous le lit à fornication, découvrant un homme recroquevillé, comme je l'étais il n'y a si longtemps, habillé très légèrement d'un caleçon blanc en coton, ficelé tel un rôti du dimanche midi cuisiné pour un repas traditionnel, en famille. A l'aide de mon puissant bras droit musclé, je ramène la pauvre petite chose fragilisée, traumatisée, vers moi, le déficelant à vingt doigts adroits, sa peau ne laissant aucune marque de son ligotage. Debout, se remettant vite, le monsieur au teint blanc, couleur de cheveux assortie, nous livre sa déposition oral, au ton serein.**

 **-Cette dame m'a enficelé, la désignant d'un mouvement de menton, car je n'ai pas bien appris ma leçon de grammaire.**

 **Un jeu de rôle, comme souvent entrepris, celui de la maîtresse et de l'élève ? _A chaque erreur son coup de fouet._ Il semble sérieux pourtant. _Décidément, je nage dans l'absurde !_ Abracadabrant !**

 **-C'est votre faute aussi ! m'houspille-t-il. Avec votre ressemblance avec ce petit prince de Saint-Exupéry, elle n'a pas voulu me menotter.**

 ** _Ooh, là ! La bizarrerie progresse. Je m'égare._**

 **-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous menotter tout seul.**

 **Un drôle de conseil, toujours calmement, que lui soumet Teresa. Les ampoules dans les recoins des cerveaux doivent clignoter à mon avis. Les camisoles ne sont pas loin, oui. _Elles courent, elles courent, les vestes, les jolies vestes pour les malades au grand grain de folie !_ Je peux chanter à mes minutes de profond ennui.**

 **La tête de l'esclave consent s'abaisse, l'expression contrite que je devine, acquiesçant.**

 **-Je ne suis qu'un perverti, aimant la souffrance physique, les paradis artificiels, me vautrant dans leur atmosphère sombre, malsaine. J'aime son danger. Vous n'auriez pas une corde à sauter en cuir pour que je la rajoute à ma collection ?**

 **Son regard converge en direction de la vitrine, comprenant que ces objets de domination exposés lui appartiennent. _Sortez-moi d'ici ! S'il vous plaît ! Je me tiendrai sage comme une image._ Un cinglé qui vole au-dessus de son nid de coucou. Dommage que le capitaine n'est pas permis la prolongation de ce ficelage. _Ça aurait été bien fait, oui, pour lui !_**

 **-On va vous enfermer tous les deux. avertit d'un ton davantage autoritaire mon cher agent Lisbon.**

 ** _Comme je te retrouve enfin ! Ouf ! J'ai eu peur._**

 **-Bonne idée ! ma pensée renchérit. _Et bien !_**

 **L'homme exécute alors des pas de danse à la Fred Astaire sans pour autant réaliser une pirouette en prenant appui avec la plante des pied, contre le mur, se débrouillant pas mal, je dois admettre. _C'est fou ce qu'un songe à le pouvoir de vous faire voir clairement !_ Moi et Teresa, spectateurs de ce solo dansant qui ne dure que très brièvement, n'observant que lui.**

 **-Il est doué ! s'exclame la pin-up du boudoir.**

 **La rancune n'est pas tenace chez elle. _Mieux vaut !_ Mon ouïe ne perçoit seulement la voix de celle-ci, comme si sa présence matériellement onirique avait de nouveau disparu dans une épaisse fumée lors d'un numéro chronométré d'un prestidigitateur. _Abracadabra ! Envolé !_**

 **-La coupable de mon châtiment s'est échappée ! nous fait subitement remarqué l'ex-ficelé, le chantonnant.**

 **Hurluberlu, non commun, rêve fantasque qui semble tout à fait logique. _N'est-ce pas ?_ L'homme dans sa tenue toujours aérée, a l'air de s'en moquer éperdument maintenant.**

 **Soudainement un éclair de lucidité jaillit dans mon esprit d'analyste. _Serait-ce un rapport, en tant que message, à nouveau, vis-à-vis de mon état du passé ?_ _Me libérer de ma prison autour de laquelle j'avais bâti un haut mur inaccessible qui m'isolait totalement, me faisant sombrer dans cette noirceur vengeresse, destructrice et me punir ainsi en m'infligeant cette sanction physique, émotionnelle qui me rouer de coups afin d'aviver une douleur atroce que je me disais de mériter dû à ma culpabilité non infidèle qui m'accompagnait partout, chaque fois grandissante ? Sa croissance permanente, à force, a égalisé ma stature._ L'ombre de mon ombre sombre. _Jeu de mots peu joyeux, je le reconnais._ Un fait vrai ne l'est jamais toutefois.**

 **-Alors ! Tu veux sortir de ce paradis ?**

 **Proposition douce que je ne peux refuser, louper de la part de ma protectrice d'épouse.**

 **« - _Oh ! Que oui ! Emmène-moi loin, très loin de là. Le paradis n'est pas un purgatoire car je ne suis plus un maudit. Le mien n'est plus ici mais dans celui de notre vie, oh, ma tendre, ma chérie ! »_**

 **Poète amateur à mes heures très perdues, hors des voyages astrales, toutefois déclaré par la sincérité, remarques commentées, vers que je me prépare depuis les tréfonds de mon esprit de dormeur toujours au garde à vous de l'éveil.**

 **Le rideau en vient à se baisser entièrement _Ce n'est pas trop tôt !_ Laissant le fou chanteur dansant continuer son jeu de jambes en solitaire, main non munie de son fouet en cuir, la chorégraphie du sadomasochiste suspendue voire annulée pour cause de non maîtrise de son outil. N'y voir aucune allusion mal placée…. _Voyons !_ Les sangles de jumelle matière qui ornent encore mes poignets sont rattachées à une corde solide, serpentant, filant entre, avec une dextérité surréaliste, dont celle-ci me propulse, m'éjecte enfin, vers le haut, seul, tel un espadon harponné par le crochet d'un pêcheur, incarnant un inoffensif Peter Pan des mers vaincu par l'ennemi, le bourlingueur de l'océan, n'étant dans ce cas de mauvaise (més)aventure. J'en respire de soulagement, d'autant que… J'en suis gracié.**

 **« - _Adieu dépravation ! Je te salue, ô toi, au-delà de cet horizon !_ »**

 **Mais… . Oh, oh ! Ce ciel que j'aperçois ne m'est pas complètement inconnu, conduit en sa direction par le commandant. Que me réserve-t-il ? _Si Teresa pouvait me tenir la main.._ J'en soupire de manque. Courage ! Le navire se dirige maintenant vers ce chemin, m'amenant à être prêt à la prochaine exploration qui ne tarde pas à m'intégrer dans son paysage. Patientez, vos confidences seront bientôt prises en compte en direct par un de nos experts….**


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir,

En ce samedi, vous allez être emmenés vers un voyage bien familier du Mentaliste comme le titre de ce quatrième rêve l'indique.

Bonne lecture, je l'espère, si vous vous arrêtez par ici.

 **Confidences du ciel**

 **Les confidences astrales du ciel m'entraînent, une fois encore à l'antenne, à la télévision, cette fois, rejouant** ** _Et oui !_** **Le rôle d'un voyant, médium, tarologue, astrologue, médium auditif en prime ? On ne sait que me faire choisir. Voyant, médium, mon ressenti pencherait plutôt vers ces deux.** ** _Serait-ce pour m'absoudre de ce péché qui fut mortel pour ma famille, m'en repentir définitivement en m'y confrontant d'une manière onirique de nouveau ?_** **Peut-être. Ma présentation d'usurpateur, toutefois, se fait dans l'immédiat, avec grande assurance, évidemment, d'une façon assez télégénique, pouvant le constater non prétentieusement, grâce, une nouvelle fois, à mon dédoublement. Professionnel, je n'ai pas perdu, même rêvé, mon attitude légendaire affirmée.** ** _Que le spectacle commence !_**

 **-Bonjour. Médium pure** ** _Ah ! Médium seulement alors. J'en étais proche_** **. Je suis Astair « Comme Fred Astaire sans e par contre ? Décidément ! Ça me poursuit. »**

 **Comment sais-je l'orthographe de ce prénom d'emprunt ? Le capitaine m'en a informé.** ** _C'est charitable de votre part_** **.**

 **-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

 ** _Première téléspectatrice ou téléspectateur ?_**

 **Nombreuses émissions de ce genre peuvent être regardées sur certaines chaînes à l'heure actuelle, particulièrement du câble, étant quelques fois tombé sur une ou deux par hasard, en riant, la guérison s'avérant véritablement se montrer en bonne voie, tant la manière de s'y prendre fut flagrante de malhonnêteté, les intermittents du spectacle, comme je les nomme, convaincants néanmoins, interprétant leur rôle avec réalisme. Tout l'art de l'arnaque, de la manipulation mentale de la part de ces vendeurs d'illusions qui ne font pas payer les quinze minutes de communication.** ** _C'est gratuit !_** **Pour raconter des bobards correctement, cependant inventifs, crédibles** ** _Heureusement !_** **Orgueilleusement, néanmoins, je dois dire que j'étais davantage meilleur dans la manœuvre de la tromperie, n'en n'étant bien sûr plus fier maintenant. Mon cerveau poursuit, comme d'habitude, son activité de réflexion, fonctionnant sur pilote automatique comme un avion.** ** _Oooh ! Je vole._** **Des éléments, donc, de cette culture télévisuelle, si l'on peut la nommer ainsi, se sont intégrés au sein de ce riche voyage astral, celui-ci nullement avare en matière de destinations très diversifiés. Le commandant ne lésine pas concernant les changements de cap en m'offrant un défilement de paysages plus que variés. Hospitalier, aimable, de bonne disposition, composition, suis-je. La présentation féminine s'émet.**

 **-Annaëlle.**

 **-Bienvenue, Annaëlle. Quelle est votre question ?**

 **Comme on les appelle, je vis des grands rêves. Détails précis, descriptions diverses, voix entendue, tout avec spécification. C'est en lisant un ouvrage à ce propos dû à la curiosité de mon encéphale, que je l'ai appris, car comme on le sait, tout l'intéresse.** ** _Non désintéressant! Je dirais même, instructif !_**

 **-Je voudrais savoir si vous êtes un vrai médium.**

 **Entre l'auditrice et cette spectatrice, leur question est bien pertinente.**

 **-Oui.**

 **C'est assez étrange ce qui se produit à ce moment. La réponse que j'énonce me fait éprouver une honnête sincérité, me voyant sourire. Le dédoublement de ma personne ne me quitte plus, ayant pris ses aises.**

 **-Je peux vous faire confiance.**

 **-Oui.**

 **Je n'en doute réellement pas.** ** _Quelle stupéfaction !_**

 **-Je vais avoir un enfant ?**

 **Une demande directe, sans hésiter à laquelle je ne peux, ai le droit de donner une suite favorable.** **_Avec regret._** **Le règlement réel en voyance rejoint ce contexte fictif partiel cela dit.**

 **-Ah ! Je suis désolé mais je ne suis habilité à répondre à ce type de question. Tout ce qui concerne santé, grossesse, ne peuvent être traitées.**

 **-Une fille ou un garçon ?**

 **Ma boîte crânienne en éveil me fait me demander si cela ne représenterait pas une indication à propos de la grossesse de Teresa, connaissant le sexe de notre futur enfant. L'interrogation appartenant à un passé très récent revient en tête. Par ailleurs, dû à l'insistance de la demande de la téléspectatrice, celle-ci, subitement, raccroche, se résignant, raisonnable, agissant avec calme, sans prévenir. Cette situation a bel et bien avoir avec mon comportement vis-à-vis de notre prochaine progéniture, lorsque j'ai voulu savoir, découvrir l'identité du genre, faisant preuve de sagesse afin de ne pas trop ennuyer, agacer la future maman. Grâce à cette qualité spirituelle mise en avant, je fus récompensé, me dévoilant ce secret maternel non trop longtemps après. Le détachement est la meilleure des attitudes à adopter finalement avec un naturel sincère. Quant à celui de cette jeune femme, qui n'écoutait que son désir plus ou moins égoïste vis-à-vis, surtout, de cette règle à respecter, agissait aussi, pareillement, en mettant à son service une sagesse déconcertante. Seule formule de politesse à répondre dans ce cas qui n'est autre que…**

 **-Au revoir.**

 **Mon ton l'étant mutuellement, contact à l'antenne davantage bref comparé à cette prise lorsque j'ai incarné ce rôle d'animateur imbuvable.** ** _J'ai été introduit dans ce deuxième contexte professionnel avec une rapidité si fulgurante !_** **Sans doute, la cause de cette brièveté afin de ne pas plagier. Ce qui suit par la suite, me met, en vitesse, cependant, mal à l'aise, pourtant habitué aux scènes de crimes. Mais dans un sommeil serein, qui vous emmène au pays des songes, j'aurais préféré, franchement, être coupé de mon statut de consultant. Non. Le répit me rejette.** ** _Commandant ! Pourquoi ?_** **Le faux médium, quand même que j'incarne, là, même si mon sentiment de l'être vraiment s'est imposé autrement, le déroulement m'indique clairement, que ma profession de charlatan me rattrape.** ** _Affrontons-le puisque la séquence ne possède pas de sortie de secours !_** ** _Merci capitaine !_** **Ironique suis-je toujours tel un scout !** ** _Impossible de prendre la poudre d'escampette._** **Voilà à quoi j'assiste, spectateur, participant sans déroger à cette règle-ci. Celui-ci, moi sans l'être, est tué par le mari, compagnon de la personne qui m'aurait, l'aurait consulté en direct, après avoir prédit qu'un danger menaçait l'épouse, compagne, concernant ce type de statut officiel un peu vague. Un ennemi inconnu proche de son cercle qui lui en voulait par rapport à un acte commis par le passé.** ** _Troublant !_** **Comment ? Le faux médium que je suis, sans l'être encore, vraiment, l'aurait vu limpidement grâce à ses guides de l'au-delà.** ** _Non, non, non._** **Le sourire malicieux, perspicace, impertinent que serait celui qui suit l'enquête de très près. Le faux médium était au courant, déjà, de l'acte, maître-chanteur ni plus ni moins, occupation plutôt officielle, à son propos, qui réclamait des millions de petits billets verts. Culpabilité grandissante, la personne choisit de se dénoncer. Mais… .** ** _Trop tard !_** **On la retrouve morte, tuée à bout portant, l'estomac ayant été visé.** ** _Fatal !_** **Toutefois. Pourquoi avoir tué les deux ? Motif mineur ? Il y a, disons, cinq ans de ça, la victime, cette fameuse épouse, à la mauvaise conscience qui taraudait péniblement son esprit, une femme, souvent, dans ce cas de figure, mon ressenti s'y joignant, fit preuve de négligence en détournant sa surveillance portée envers son enfant, un garçonnet, pendant deux minutes seulement. Deux malheureuses seulement, largement assez pour... Crainte paternelle qui me rend également visite au cours de cette traversée, n'importe laquelle due à mon traumatisme enduré, restant, encore, en rémission de peur. Le petit garçon fut kidnappé, tué, retrouvé enterré au sein d'une vaste forêt, près d'un lac, à côté d'une cabane en bois délabrée.** ** _Quelle horreur, oui !_** **Malheureusement, nous ne faisons pas dans la dentelle dans notre métier. Un pédophile en série qui l'avait uniquement étranglé, engendrant chez ces détraqués monstrueux, une stimulation érotique pour être correcte, par pure respect de vocabulaire. L'index du garçonnet dépassant de la terre, corps enseveli peu profondément, un couple de promeneurs qui passait par-là, pu le découvrir, prévenant la police, paniqué, dans l'urgence. Mon esprit le pressent. D'après les premières constations du légiste, l'enfant avait été assassiné, enterré depuis neuf mois. Si le corps de l'innocent avait été retrouvé grâce à ces citoyens horrifiés de la découverte macabre, le tueur, le fut également après que la mère éplorée ait fait appel à un détective privé qui retrouva l'abominable ogre des bois, habitué à enterrer ses victimes qui sont en âge de recevoir un enseignement à l'école primaire, dans les forêts justement. Douze au total en neuf mois, retrouvés également auparavant. Un qui venait de débuter une carrière de déséquilibré à la préférence prononcée envers les petits enfants de sexe masculin, féminin confondu. Tous étranglés, mode opératoire identique. Semés par-ci, par-là avec machiavélisme personnifié. Voilà pourquoi je n'en pouvais plus, ne supportant la vue de la mort. Alerte ! Cerveau en éveil à nouveau.** ** _Que voulez-vous me faire encore comprendre, capitaine ? Que je suis irremplaçable, prétentieusement, que ma mission divine est de continuer à débusquer, jusqu'à ma retraite, ce type de monstre car j'en ai la capacité indéniable, le seul à m'y prendre comme je le fais depuis si longtemps ? Hélas ! ... Vous avez raison._** **C'est un rappel constant afin de ne pas me perdre de vue, jugeant mon aide d'observateur perspicace indispensable. Je me flatte, en effet, nullement une preuve, simple méprise de narcissisme.** ** _Loin de moi de l'être !_**

 **-L'insolence, l'irrévérence, l'effronterie, l'impertinence, l'audace, la provocation, l'arrogance, sont suffisantes ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Non mais !**

 **Oooh ! La voix mystère moralisatrice est de retour.** ** _N'ayez crainte de votre côté, je n'en rajouterai plus. Suffisant, oui, nous sommes d'accord._**

 **La mère passa à son tour, comme je l'ai fait, à l'acte quand elle se retrouva face au meurtrier de son enfant qui n'était âgé que de neuf ans, la bête humaine, l'homme déshumanisé, au domicile ordonnée du suppresseur de vie. L'arme en main, la sienne, la subsistance de monsieur, à l'apparence de tout le monde, fut achevée sur le seuil de la porte de l'appartement. Vengeance accomplie après un an moins, beaucoup moins qu'il m'en a fallu pour supprimé, considérant légitime, l'existence du bourreau, exécuteur punitif de ma famille dont celle-ci le restera, éternellement. Croyez-vous que l'on chasse des êtres chers, de notre chair, sang, d'amour parce qu'ils sont morts et que notre vie se renouvelle ?** ** _Allez, hop ! On passe à autre chose._** ** _Depuis toutes ces années. Quand même !_** **Le monde, oui, est bien dépourvu de sensibilité, ne comprenant rien, n'évaluant la vie qu'avec immaturité, la réduisant à une importance quasi nulle. Sachez, que l'on n'oublie jamais, n'appartenant à ceux qu'ils le font. Pourquoi ? Moi pas. On n'arrête pas non plus d'aimer. Ce sentiment est immortel. Revenant à cette séquence visible, la strangulation aurait été impossible et si, trop douce.** ** _Echec et mat de nouveau !_** **La partie, là aussi, fut finie après des mois de recherches, entamés plus tôt.** ** _Regrettait-il comme John Le Rouge qui l'avouait afin d'espérer que je ne l'épargne ?_** **Expression neutre, pédophile silencieux, le temps limité de son existence ne lui accorda, quant à lui, le droit à la parole.** ** _A parier que non, certainement._** **Aucune question posée. J'entends alors, très distinctement, la voix de la maman, une scène que j'ai l'impression de vivre intensément.** ** _En effet !_**

 **-Je suis la mère de Christopher, ainsi que le prénom du garçon, le ton maternel non branlant. Le ciel, l'enfer vous attend.**

 **Nullement le temps, évidemment de réagir, le corps de l'infâme s'écroula sur la moquette, tombant en arrière, immédiatement. Trois balles, je les vois nettement, tirées à bout portant, aussi. La première au niveau du thorax, le second impact dans le flanc gauche puis la dernière douille alla se loger dans le cœur.** ** _Chevronnée en tir, la dame !_** **Une sensation subite vient m'envahir, m'informant que la mère a dû s'exercer auparavant, durant quatre mois, en s'inscrivant dans un stand de tir.** ** _Précis le renseignement !_** **Ce grand rêve, non reposant je l'accorde. Ce ne sera pas le meilleur, des plus agréables rêves à se souvenir lorsque je me réveillerai. Mon esprit, soudainement, entre rapidement en communication, se positionnant, de nouveau, en mode déductif.** ** _Se pourrait-il que ce soit un rêve prémonitoire, me prévenant d'un don de médiumnité réel ?_** **Si oui, ça faciliterait une future enquête éventuelle mais je souhaite que non. Je suis tout sauf un consultant doté de pouvoirs de prémonitions.** ** _Vraiment pas !_** **Une préméditation de la maman légitime à son goût, également, détruite** ** _Comme je la comprends !_** **Le faux médium. Quel était son, mon rôle dans cette histoire ? Le voisin qui résidait à l'étage, entendit les coups de feu. Le monde est petit, faisant partiellement bien les choses vu le plan qui germa dans l'esprit de cet intermittent du spectacle onirique, recruté pour cette émission grâce au casting passé avec succès. Il se précipita hors de l'appartement, mémorisant la physionomie de la vengeresse, téléphonant à la police** ** _Le Malin !_** **Superficiellement traumatisé, par le meurtre du locataire d'en-dessous. Qui est-ce donc ?** ** _Moi, lui, voyons !_** **Le charlatan, nous, dissimula la vérité, racontant qu'il n'avait pu voir le visage de la femme. Plus audacieux de faire du chantage à l'épouse d'un avocat renommé, d'après ce que l'on m'informe, le couple pris en photo lors d'un gala annuel organisé par une association caritative, dont les dons versés permettent la bonne conscience de ces nantis quelques peu corrompus.** ** _Classique !_** **Réunissant le gotha mondain. Fouineur, que celui-là est, l'adresse de leur magnifique demeure fut trouvée.** ** _Balle de match renvoyée !_** **Je n'en sais pas davantage par la suite. A partir, par contre, de ce moment, la totale. Lettre menaçant de dénonciation, réclamant, suite à cette riche idée désastreuse, trente millions de dollars.**

 ** _Colossal !_** **Dans les songes, les demandes financières sont toujours exagérées. Somme toutefois payée en vidant un compte fourni grâce à des affaires pas bien nettes, montants importants versés, ceux-ci sur des années, ajoutés à cela des extras, pots de vin. Avocat malhonnête mais bassement véreux.** ** _Tout se paye et l'addition devient salée !_** **Puni par la mort d'un enfant ? Il n'y a aucune justice valable. La mère culpabilisant, surtout par le passage à l'acte meurtrier, n'étant une tueuse dans l'âme, plus la douleur intensive de la mort de son garçon, le projet de se livrait était la solution. Le remord d'avoir tué l'ogre n'était pas présent uniquement, pour s'être rabaisser à l'instinct primaire irrémédiable. Le mari mis dans la confidence ne pouvait pas la laissait faire, complice, qui le serait inévitablement devenu, volontaire au fil des années. Réputation détruite.** ** _Logiquement !_** **Tout perdre ? De toute manière, c'est perdu. On remédie, monstrueusement, à la situation, ne valant pas mieux que tous les exécuteurs de ce monde, en supprimant son épouse non plus tant adorée, qui aurait été responsable de sa ruine professionnelle.** ** _Un mirage pourtant !_** **Il raconta, un peu tard au cours de ce rêve, dans sa déposition, ne voyant aucun membre de l'équipe du F.B.I ou C.B.I, que ne supportant plus sa souffrance, sa femme eu comme seul recours de l'abréger. Tuer l'annonciateur de prédiction, était pour la simple raison, que celui-ci se taise et ainsi ne plus lui verser un dollar qui se comptait par million. Ne jamais faire confiance à un maître-chanteur, conservant une copie d'une lettre envoyée, découverte dans ses papiers sous une latte du parquet. Le lien s'effectue facilement, automatique, faisant le rapprochement avant d'obtenir plus de preuves tangibles.**

 ** _Tout est puni dans la vie !_** **C'est dingue comme le fil de l'imagination onirique se déroule.** ** _Comme si j'y étais._** **Je me vois, aussitôt, sur-le-champ, assis, à nouveau, face à la table, outil de support pour noter les messages que les guides fictifs nous envoient, sur un calepin, un paquet de marshmallows couché à côté de mon avant-bras, ouvert. Je me regarde, tout d'un coup, construire une pyramide, au fur et à mesure que je me sers de ce matériel mou, moelleux, à la senteur de fleur d'oranger dont de très nombreuses personnes en raffolent dans cet univers. Des verts, des roses pastel, des blancs, des violets. Tel un gamin, je m'amuse à cette construction de confiserie qui prend idéalement forme, tout heureux.** ** _Bizarre encore !_** **Le commandant m'accorde une distraction sucrée, un retour à l'insouciance par un saut dans le passé de l'enfance. J'ai envie d'en goûter un mais ma gourmandise résiste à la tentation alors que je n'en raffole pas tant que ça dans la réalité.** ** _Quelle jolie, douce pyramide colorée !_** **Un petit repos mental qui m'amène à un questionnement par rapport au personnage endossé.** ** _Serais-je devenu à ce point, un escroc sans pitié, avide d'argent, de reconnaissance, n'en obtenant jamais assez, insatiable en crapulerie, sans limite en malhonnêteté, assoiffé de réussite en me jouant dangereusement de clients qui auraient découvert ma supercherie ?_** **Un, en tout cas s'en est chargé avec une immonde cruauté.** ** _Me confronter de nouveau à ce passé professionnel pour me mettre en garde sur ce que j'aurais pu être, aussi, sans ce drame ?_** **Ce vendeur d'illusions sans scrupule, moralité qui m'aurait fait peut-être perdre, autrement, Angela, Charlotte, ma fille emportée loin de moi afin de l'en protéger.** ** _Qui sait ?_** **Au moins, elles auraient été à l'abri.** ** _Comment notre avenir aurait évolué si j'en avais abusé ? La vie est si imprévisible !_** **Mon cerveau se met à cogiter en l'analysant en toute conscience.** ** _Il comprend, commandant... . Merci._** **Je suis tant redevable, reconnaissant, que mon âme ait été quand même secourue par cette équipe de cette première heure.** ** _Cher C.B.I, précieux à mon cœur. Vous m'avez fait grandir, devenir meilleur, me faire me voir le jour de la rédemption, oui, de mes fautes. Grâce à vous tous, votre commisération, j'en suis là à présent et en particulier, toi, Teresa._** **Cette pensée s'incruste dans mon sommeil, dirigée par le capitaine.** ** _Sensation sûre !_** **Ce final n'est nullement désagréable, terminant sur une note moins absconse pour l'esprit** ** _. N'est-ce pas ?_**

 **La manœuvre du capitaine m'articule, ensuite, activement à terminer ce tétraèdre bigarré en guimauve. Le marionnettiste et son pantin. Que vais-je bien pouvoir incarner maintenant ?**


	6. Chapter 5

Bonsoir,

Cinquième chapitre, assez vite, que je poste, qui emmène vers un tour d'horizon, d'une émission qui est devenue à la mode à la télé, ne l'étant dans cette tranche onirique. Je me doute, par ailleurs, que ce début d'histoire ne retient pas forcément, en général, pour tout ceux qui viennent y jeter un coup d'œil, l'attention, ce qui n'est aucunement grave, gênant. On poste des histoires, de toute façon comme ça et j'en ai l'habitude. Donc, je suis blasé. Humour, humour! Sérieux toutefois. Enfin! Je cesse de taquiner gentiment, laissant découvrir cette suite, si vous le désirez.

Bonne soirée.

A bulle-de-bo: Merci quand même d'avoir commenté, honnêtement, comprenant que cette fanfiction ne te passionne pas plus que ça, n'étant nullement vexée. Je suis ouverte, indulgente, compréhensive. Pour répondre à la question, j'avoue que les deux derniers chapitres, 10 et 11 ont été réellement rêvés, comme des épisodes qui seraient inédits, donc inexistants, de mentalist, me donnant l'idée de les mettre par écrit convenablement, excepté la fin de l'ultime chapitre que j'ai inventée. Je vais paraître fantasque mais c'est la vérité. Après tout, pourquoi pas, n'est-ce pas? Je te remercie en tout cas d'avoir émis ces avis car c'est toujours intéressant de savoir la pensée des gens qui sont plus que rares à exprimer. Pourtant!... . Sincèrement. Merci encore.

* * *

 **Le Bachelor**

 **Vaste jardin, demeure relais et château, jeunes femmes aux différents styles physiques, d'âges, de tailles, excepté les tenues vestimentaires.** ** _Des robes à n'en plus finir !_** **Des jaunes, des rouges, des blanches, des noires, des vertes, des roses, des bleues, un choix de couleur illimité. Cheveux longs, au carré bouclé, courts, blondes, rousses, châtain clair, noires, cacao auburn, raides, épais. Des indiennes, chinoises, une somptueuse noire, racée, celle aux cheveux courts, vêtue d'une robe longue échancrée jusqu'au-dessus du genou, jambes longues, stature un peu plus petite que moi malgré ses hauts talons, détail encore précis, parée d'un rouge grenat flamboyant, jeune femme qui retient, je le confesse, ma très sincère attention d'homme.** ** _Ce n'est qu'un songe !_** **Les demoiselles en nombre, gravitent autour de moi, étant le seul monsieur présent dans ce domaine, assis sur une chaise longue en pin, recouvert par un matelas adapté, blanc afin d'éviter la raideur du long siège sur lequel mes jambes sont allongées tel un pacha. Un verre à la main dans lequel un cocktail me fut versé.** ** _Monsieur Jane se délecte !_** **La belle ébène marche ensuite en ma direction, sa bouche généreusement charnue, mise en valeur par un iris mauve brillant, qui me sourit avec charme.**

 **-Vous aimez cette Caipirinha ?**

 **Si vous ne connaissez pas, l'ayant appris lors d'une récente investigation criminelle menée, de la part d'une loque, parasite, ruiné, qui barbotait dans la piscine de son aisée sœur, fortune acquise grâce à son alliance maritale, récupérant à sa charge son encombrant pauvre frère dont elle aurait aimé se débarrasser sans en venir au meurtre, représentant uniquement une proche de la victime, celle-ci acculée par une dette non financière mais amicale par intérêt, non mafieuse, cependant tout comme, qui refusait d'acceptait ce marché du donnant, donnant, complice malgré lui, qui était devenu bien trop gênant, dérangeant pour continuer de lui faire confiance. Ce cocktail…** ** _Bon ! Le commandant me fera reprendre le fil plus tard. Désolé pour cet inconvénient !_** ** _Je ne suis qu'une marionnette après tout entre ses mains._** **Je racontais que quand on couvre, n'ayant le choix, c'est ce que l'on pense, une frasque que l'on nomme, dans ce cas, homicide involontaire qui le devient lorsqu'on ne veut se constituer coupable, après avoir commis un coup brutal à un des joueurs de poker de sa connaissance due à une chute maladroite, fatidique en tombant en arrière, empalé par une sculpture de forme bizarroïde, indéfinissable, au non talent de l'originalité de Picasso, qui ressemblait vaguement à un serpent en fer à moitié dressé qui aurait eu en guise de queue, un croisement préhistorique entre celle d'un iguane et d'un crocodile, plus que pointue, on devient la victime malheureuse d'un sort qui dégénère. Déroulement de la scène de l'accident à l'homicide (in)volontaire près de la porte fenêtre coulissante qui d'ailleurs fut brisée par l'impact humain. Quand on se sert d'une batte en plus de ses poings, on ne sent plus sa force toute puissante. Le mauvais perdant l'accusant de tricheur fut un motif valable pour l'envoyer sur le sol sans vouloir, lui aussi, tuer. L'as de cœur ne lui a pas porté bonheur.**

 ** _Ah ! Le poker rend fou parfois._** **Mon esprit me fait me remémoré simultanément, soudainement, notre intrusion, il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans l'univers des cartes, de moi et Teresa, mon irrésistible moitié, jouant l'appât, ma complice, qui se tenait bienveillante derrière mon dos, debout, vêtue de cette attrayante robe noire pendant que je participais à ce jeu de poker, assis autour de cette table, entouré d'adversaire redoutables en tout sens du terme, dans cette spacieuse chambre d'hôtel. Mon porte-bonheur, le bras droit de ma vie. On peut s'infiltrer partout quand on veut débusquer un tueur. Souvenir professionnel que ma mémoire de dormeur ravive.** ** _Oh !_** **Non pour rien, encore.** ** _L'as, quant à lui, de mon cœur, toujours à mes, ses côtés._** **En résumant longuement, restaurant ces faits, j'en reviens au fil du départ, celui du cocktail, une boisson brésilienne, composée de cachaça, du citron vert ainsi que du sucre. Même dans ce songe, encore, un élément, non négatif cependant, s'incruste de nouveau.** ** _C'est drôle !_** **Je goûte à l'aide d'une paille, l'alcool, la *cachaça donc, eau-de-vie brésilienne obtenue par fermentation du vesou, jus de canne à sucre, est plus que dominant, même dans ce rêve, le sentant comme réel.** ** _Saoulé par une boisson non matérialisée. A mon réveil, j'espère ne pas tanguer. Du jamais vu, vécu !_** **La descente jusqu'à l'estomac joue son rôle avec tant de réalisme que j'en ai vraiment la sensation.** ** _Le surnaturel s'invite._** **Étrangement, n'en n'étant pas trop sûr, alors que je connais, je pose la question.**

 **-C'est du cachaça, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Ton affirmatif, mêlé à une interrogation afin d'obtenir confirmation, justement.**

 **-Oui. me répond la belle ébène, son prénom ne m'étant communiqué.**

 ** _Dommage !_** **Seulement par curiosité.**

 **-C'est bon mais rudement concentré en alcool !**

 **-Oui. Ça l'est.**

 **Confirmation pour une question et une remarque, m'ayant vu, moi-même grimacer dû à ce fort dosage.**

 **-Cela nettoie, décoiffe l'organisme, dites-moi !**

 **-Oui.**

 **Réponse toujours émise posément, amabilité sans omettre la douceur, le sourire me paraissant familier. Est-ce par rapport à ce sentiment que mes yeux en viennent à détailler la demoiselle d'environ 28 ans, me croyant dans un avion, servi par l'hôtesse de l'air, que celle-ci endosserait admirablement. La magnifique créature se redresse, mon regard d'homme, même fidèle, amoureux, serait bien hypocrite de ne pas le reconnaître, ses lèvres toujours souriantes, hypnotiques, tentatrices à mon égard, se retourne avant de repartir pour rejoindre la communauté féminine qui se compte à deux chiffres. Dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt-un, je pense. La robe de la charmeuse pacifiste est une arme de séduction. Le dos de cette création possède un décolleté époustouflant qui s'étend jusqu'au bas des reins, couverte toutefois d'une très fine dentelle de couleur jumelle que la pièce soyeuse qui l'habille. Mes noeils ont presque l'illusion que le tissu dentelé est tatoué sur sa peau chocolatée.** ** _Un trompe œil, oui, de toute beauté !_**

 **Un peu plus tard, les dix-huit, neuf, vingt-un s'alignent face à moi, ma chaise longue placée dans la même position, tête tournée en leur direction, ne me provoquant aucun torticolis, paille, encore dans la bouche. Parfaitement synchronisées, des ardoises de tailles moyennes sont brandies, sur lesquelles des notes m'ont été attribuées, allant, sur 10, de 5,5 à 8,9. La plus élevée qui m'est adressée provient de la part de la déesse en rouge, l'ensorceleuse, diaboliquement superbe, certainement par la couleur ardente de la création longue qui enflammerait n'importe quel tenté qui se trouverait dans l'impossibilité de résister.** ** _Pas de chance commandant ! Votre test n'ira pas plus loin._** **C'est curieux. A travers ce resplendissant sourire de jeune femme un tantinet timide, l'expression douce, le sentiment que j'en ai, est celui de ressentir une ressemblance par cet air, avec mon aimée légitime, se confondant. Une sensation évidente, très troublante, éprouvé sous la clarté du jour qui décline rapidement. Le ciel revête alors son apparat nocturne, mon regard rivé vers, qui s'oriente ensuite en direction du sol, la pelouse, plus précisément, dans laquelle des encastrés luminaires ont été plantés, ceux-là pouvant ainsi éclairer le périmètre où nous nous trouvons, qui s'allument subitement dès la tombée de la lumière naturelle.**

 ** _Pour guider, lorsqu'on se retrouve dans l'obscurité ?_** **Mon cerveau se remet en mode d'analyste. Inutile d'aller analyser bien loin pourtant.** ** _Je l'ai trouvé._** **La pénombre a été chassée, le confirmant, là. Je devine également que le contexte dans lequel je me prélasse est celui, sans aucun doute possible, du bachelor, gentleman célibataire, à la recherche d'une éconduite qui était en quête désespérément de l'amour. Mais qui fut évincée ? Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, ma présence dans cette situation étant limitée à la contemplation de ce harem, exempté ici de mener l'enquête. Le repos de l'âme ne fait sincèrement pas de mal.** ** _Merci capitaine pour cet instant de répit très agréable !_** **Cette cour de femmes m'a fait toutefois me sentir honoré, comparable, je dirais quand on reçoit une distinction honorifique. Peut-être, qu'inconsciemment, je me sens ainsi, maintenant, de plus en plus, au sein de mon cadre professionnel.** ** _Estimé ? Quand même._** **Choyé, privilégié.** ** _En quelque sorte._** **Surtout par la reine d'ébène. Cette similitude faciale de la somptueuse sur laquelle mon intuition d'époux profondément, solidement amoureux, pourquoi le notifier, a perçu celle de mon joyau. Un beau rêve significatif, on m'informe.** ** _Je l'ai senti._** **Explication soumise !**

 **La cérémonie de la nuit des songes riches en variété, s'enchaîne.** ** _Et ça s'enchaîne !_**

 ***(Source Wikipédia)**


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Dans cette même semaine, en trois jours, sans que cela ait été prévu, la providence imprévisible m'a permis de pourvoir poster aujourd'hui, cette sixième tranche qui pourrait être la dernière due au manque d'intérêt porté envers cette histoire, qui ne me vexe pas du tout, comme je l'ai dit précédemment.

Je suis contente du nombre des vues mais avec du tout de nouveaux commentaires, on a l'impression de mettre en ligne dans le vide, servant uniquement à faire joli sur le site, telle une décoration inutile. Ayant déjà vécu à deux reprises, la première ailleurs, la seconde ici, je n'ai pas envie de reproduire, revivre cette expérience qui , je suis sûre, vous partagerez ce sentiment, amène au sans entrain, une définitive lassitude. Je dois confesser que j'avais prévu, là, ce type de problème quand l'idée impulsive m'est venue, à propos de cette fanfiction, me disant que je procéderai alors, ainsi. Une préméditation plus ou moins volontaire. Je n'ai nullement l'habitude d'inachever un travail en cours, du moins pour le poster, devrais-je préciser, mais quand on sent que c'est légitime, justifié, on s'octroie ce droit de stopper l'activité. Comme pour une relation, quand ça ne va plus, autant arrêter. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un passe-temps que de vouloir partager sur des sites, comme ici ou forums, qui est toujours fait avec plaisir, en général, toutefois. Le respect du changement est d'en informer les gens, comme je le fais. La politesse me gronderait. Hahahah!

Si, par hasard, il y en aurait, certains parmi vous, chers lecteurs, anonymes ou inscrits, qui apprécieraient, quand même, cette histoire, que vous aimeriez continuer à lire, à ce moment, je pourrais réviser ma décision, si vous m'en faites part, soit par message privé pour les membres, soit en postant un commentaire, pour les invités. Dans le deuxième cas, cela vous plaît, vous désirez poursuivre la lecture sans le faire savoir, vous pourrez toujours vous rendre sur le blog dont l'adresse est écrite sur mon profil où je posterai cette fanfiction dans son intégralité. Pourquoi? Car, représentant un espace privé comme pour beaucoup qui en on un, on le considère tel qu'un journal intime dû à sa construction personnelle, vis-à-vis de laquelle on a apporté sa contribution. Son chez soi, simplement. En attendant de voir par la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, si tel s'avère le cas.

Une très bonne soirée à vous tous. Merci.

* * *

 **Pop-Sous protection !**

 **Me voici, à présent, transporté dans un contexte totalement inconnu, qui ne manque cependant pas de gaieté, me plaisant assez, je dois admettre.** ** _Rafraîchissant !_** ** _Capitaine, vous m'avez entendu._** **Face à nous, je dis bien nous, équipe ancienne du C.B.I et nouvelle, du F.B.I, présent seulement, Cho, évidemment, Wylie, Abbott** ** _Content de vous revoir !_** **La nouvelle recrue absente, peut-être dû à son titre encore non officiel, une signification que le commandant veut peut-être uniquement faire comprendre par ce prochain début d'intégration, encore étrangère à notre groupe actuellement. Une artiste féminine, en vogue, dû à la sensation que j'en obtiens, ressemblant un tantinet à une jeune star prometteuse qui chantait en 1999 Bébé, encore une fois, paroles non tellement explicites mais tout dépend de l'angle de la compréhension. Bref ! Je me tiens devant, la scène en compagnie donc, de ma tendre, mon amour de femme, Teresa, debout à ma gauche, Rigsby à ma droite, Cho à côté de son fidèle ami, ex-coéquipier, VanPelt à côté de son époux, suivi de Wylie et Abbott. Ensemble, tous, réunis. La tenue vestimentaire de chacun est identique à la réalité. Nous sommes placés au premier rang, dans une salle de concert, entourés d'un fervent public, mon ouïe captant, comme si j'y assistais réellement, le talentueux chant de celle-ci, à la mélodie inexistante dans notre monde, complètement inventée pour le rêve, toutefois, pas mal du tout.** ** _Est-ce que ma mémoire sauvegardera l'enregistrement afin que je m'en souvienne ?_** ** _Rien n'est moins sûr !_** **La demoiselle d'une vingtaine d'année se trémousse, fait onduler ses hanches en plagiant la méthode du déhanchement à la Shakira, espérant devenir la nouvelle reine de la danse et évincer toutes les autres concurrentes. Beaucoup s'inspire des aînées sans jamais, pourtant les égaler. Jeune, inexpérimentée pour acquérir sa propre personnalité au fur et à mesure.** ** _Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir avec le temps ! Ou pas._** **Cela me ferait à la limite rire si je ne dormais pas. Malgré tout, mes lèvres parviennent à s'esquisser.** ** _Magique !_** **Ce spectacle musical ne me déplaît vraiment pas, distrayant, musicalement parlant, bien sûr, ainsi que la chorégraphie que j'observe, ici, limpidement.** ** _C'est fou !_** **La jeune artiste se débrouille tout de même avec ses coups de déhanchement, néanmoins, un peu maladroit, à mon goût oculaire. Brutalement, je, nous nous retrouvons ensuite en téléportation qui ne crie jamais gare, face, cette fois-ci, à un décor d'un plateau tournant de tournage, tous immobiles, placés à côté des caméramans, ceux-ci en train de filmer la séquence, oui, immédiate, immersion plus que rapide dans l'univers de l'industrie de la musique, chantée, quant à elle, en playback, dansée véritablement, sans doublure, par la même** ** _Devinez !_** **Artiste. Une pop princesse à l'allure, cela le confirme, de Britney Spears.** ** _L'inspiration physique quand ça leur tient !_** **J'ai la solide impression que nous sommes en train d'assister, maintenant, au tournage d'un clip vidéo.** ** _Voyons…. Capitaine ?_** **Interrogation affirmée de sa part.**

 **-Oui, oui. C'en est un.**

 ** _Une première !_** **La voix du chef navigateur s'est manifestée en haute définition audible.**

 **-Bonjour, commandant. lui adressant un sourire ravi, étonné.**

 **-Bonjour, monsieur Jane. La croisière vous plaît ?**

 **-Assurément !**

 **Le dialogue est tel que mes oreilles le réceptionne.**

 **Je me vois, d'un coup, porté, n'étant le seul, je pense, un badge autour du cou, le sésame de l'accès prestigieux afin d'avoir cette permission d'accéder, justement à ce plateau. La pop chanteuse, sans nom aussi, non important je présume et je le crois bien, ne cesse son alternance entre le trémoussement puis cette tentative de mouvement ondulatoire des hanches. C'est curieux ! La plupart n'ont recours qu'à la mise en avant de leur corps, le chant ne s'avérant que secondaire.** ** _Quel dommage !_** **Il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas tout mener de front en même temps. Un exploit surhumain. Tantôt on chante, tantôt on danse. Un choix cornélien s'impose alors. On préfère ménager les cordes vocales qui parfois, comme là, ma pensée d'acteur de ce songe, dans ma propre peau, s'émet mentalement, envers cette star en herbe, n'est que décoratif, privilégiant surtout, la séduction avec les médias. On ne peut, décidément pas, rivaliser avec les grandes demi- sœurs**

 **-** ** _Ce n'est parfois pas une déception._**

 **Sa voix, de ce que j'ai pu capter, n'était pas mauvaise pourtant.** ** _Allez savoir !_** **Je sens peut-être que c'est faux. Mon flair me suit, reste ancré au fin fond de mon radar, mes narines, jusque dans ce voyage astral.** ** _Fidèle compagnon intuitif !_** **Je ne sais alors si cette éternelle manie chorégraphiée, quelque peu narcissique, a le don de m'agacer ou de m'amuser ?** ** _Les deux sans doute._** **Vu que mon corps effectue une pâle imitation légèrement moqueuse, certainement. J'en souris.** ** _C'est assez marrant !_** **Mes épaules, mon bassin commencent à remuer avec rythme. Du tout désagréable d'agiter sobrement, cependant, son popotin. Teresa en vient à saluer mon rythme donc, en mouvance, nous regardant fugacement, lèvres ouvertement amusées, en effet, à la largesse égayée. Ma tête se tourne par la suite sur ma droite, souriant davantage en voyant le reste de mes compagnons professionnels, amis également, m'accompagner, Teresa incluse évidemment, dans ma chorégraphie personnelle, la même, dont tous m'adressent un salut de la main, me souriant. Mon regard se refixe ensuite droit devant, vers la chanteuse pop qui nous a tourné le dos, parvenant à lire une inscription au bas de ce top rose doré, décolleté découvrant cette partie du corps.** ** _No easy ride !_** **Traduit par Pas de tout repos !** ** _Vous l'avez_ _dit!_**

 **Les lumières s'éteignent, tout le monde est plongé dans le noir brièvement puis la source lumineuse des spots par dizaine, dispersés dans ce lieu, se rallument, un meuble a été rajouté par un claquement magique de doigt dans l'espace où se trouvait la jeune artiste en train d'être filmée. Un comptoir de bar en formica rouge rubis très moderne, modèle dernier cri, bordure zinguée en bas, mobilier de buvette assez large. La demoiselle est installée en posture de sirène, vêtements inchangés, micro près de la bouche, prête à pousser la chansonnette, celui-ci tenu fermement dans sa main gauche dû à sa prise d'appui sur son coude droit.** ** _Résistance musculaire, miss !_** **Sa chevelure à l'aspect soudainement modifié, exhibe de légères vagues crantées, en déduisant que cette coupure de courant brutale représentait certainement une sorte d'entracte afin d'apparaître tel que dans un tour, à nouveau, de magicien, sous un changement de coiffure différente, comparable à la préparation réelle d'une vedette, prévue lors d'un tournage divers.** ** _Identique processus !_** **La jeune artiste me fait ensuite signe de l'index en l'articulant pour que je vienne la rejoindre sur ce clip vidéo en cours de réalisation, me disant, qu'en temps normal, suivant qui, la personne sollicitée, comme je le suis à cet instant, serait fortement susceptible de provoquer des envieux (ses).** ** _Ah, ah, ah !_** **La chanson qui débute révèle, là, un élément musical, dont celui-ci fut chanté à capella par ma serviable, dévouée épouse, avant qu'elle ne le devienne, lorsque je ne parvenais pas à pourvoir accaparé le sommeil, trouble causé par cette inquiétude qui était liée à cette intervention très prochaine du F.B.I. Teresa devait alors être mise au-devant de cette scène d'action, en terrain naturel afin de se présenter à une maison qui avait été réquisitionnée par ces malfaiteurs, preneurs d'otages des résidents de cet habitat, me présentant à la place de ma très précieuse aimée dans l'unique motivation, but, de la protéger de quoique-ce soit, que ma peur, même si elle s'est avérée non juste, craignait.**

 **Allongés donc, tous deux dans mon lit dans ma demeure de camping-car, visage de chacun qui constituait un face à face tendre, complice, platonique, mon aimante me chanta une célèbre, légendaire berceuse, destinée à un public d'adulte, de nature rock : Livin' On A Prayer Vivre sur une prière, garder l'espoir de s'en sortir.** ** _C'est vrai !_** **Je nous, l'avons fait Nous avait-on jurer.** ** _En effet !_** **Je n'ai réussi, cependant, à vivre dessus vis-à-vis de ce cas de figure risqué. Cela m'a consciemment marqué, se répétant en fin de compte dans la situation onirique, distrayante, plaisante, oui, très je dois avouer, finalement. Des faits matériels s'immiscent de nouveau. Sans me faire prier, par contre, encouragé aussi par l'équipe entière, renouvelée, je m'avance en direction de la demoiselle sans nom, définitif, sensation d'étirement de lèvres, d'un pas allègre, à mon grand étonnement, puis, leste, avec adresse, mon postérieur saute sur le comptoir grâce à l'élan de mes jambes bioniques.** ** _Et musique, Maestro !_** **Nous formons à ce moment, rapidement, un duo, moi apprenti chanteur, m'entendant correctement pousser la note vocale sans faire dérailler le train que je tente d'apprivoiser par ma manœuvre phonique, du chemin de fer mélodique.** ** _Surprenant !_** **Le capitaine ne se montre pas tant stupéfait, neutre, sans pour autant s'en indifférer. Absorbé, je pense, par la manipulation des commandes afin de ne pas faillir à sa conscience de guide, conducteur, pour que nous ne coulions pas. Boire la tasse de l'océan et dire bonjour aux locataires marins, non merci. Je n'aime pas ce genre de rêve d'abysse.** ** _Restez concentré car je ne désire pas glouglouter cette boisson salée dans les profondeurs de ce sanctuaire !_** **Signe militaire de sa main, après prise de considération de ce non souhait.**

 **-Reçu !**

 **Le regard de la chanteuse s'écarquille, me complimentant.**

 **-Vous chantez bien.**

 **Ma bouche s'élargit, flatté sans exprimer un remerciement à intelligible son mais l'expression de ma figure est éloquente, répondant à ma place**

 ** _Merci._**

 **Nous continuons à chanter, le corps de la pop star en herbe se redresse avant d'enrouler son bras, essentiellement amical, autour de mon cou, tenant respectivement, un micro, chacun. Mon groupe de proches nous rejoint un tout petit peu plus tard, ma main se tend en direction de Teresa, nos doigts s'entrelacent, ma femme se place à côté, debout, dos tourné, à son tour, Rigsby, Abbott, Cho à sa gauche, Wylie, Van Pelt à ma droite. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un épisode la série, Glee, connaissant seulement de nom et de ce que l'histoire traite. Toutefois, je préfère, sans offense, ne désirant provoquer une vexation, le type de chorale que nous tous représentons, à ce moment. Ne prévenant, brusquement, morceau inachevé, une voix mystère, autre encore, nous demande cordialement de prendre la porte de sortie qui est désignée par une grosse flèche orange, couleur lumineuse due aux moyennes ampoules vissées, celles-ci encerclant la forme de ce panneau indicateur, identique style que celui que l'on peut voir à Las Vegas, présentant des directions variées de lieux qui peuplent la ville catin, convertissant ces sages visiteurs en pécheurs.** ** _Notre temps d'accès s'est écoulé._** **C'est la légende qui court depuis des décennies, n'en n'étant le critiqueur.** ** _Quoique… Un peu._** **Je ne leur donnerais sûrement pas le bon dieu sans confession.** ** _Ah, ah, ah !_** ** _Les démons intérieurs se réveillent, se pervertissant, les coquins !_** **Subitement, une seconde chanson s'émet, à moitié, phrases qui s'accordent, conviennent avec une matière à réfléchir, s'intitulant, coïncidence, malgré que je n'y crois pas tellement Démon intérieur, par rapport à cette pensée qui jaillit, composée par un groupe, cette fois-ci, qui était plus que connu, originaire du pays des kangourous, des koalas et les forêts d'eucalyptus qui sont de plus en plus menacés.** ** _C'est une autre histoire…_** **Le chef navigateur acquiesce.** ** _C'est retenu !_**

* * *

 ***Here come the woman**

 **Voici la femme**

 **With the look in her eye**

 **Avec le regard dans son œil**

 **Raised on leather**

 **Levé sur du cuir**

 **With flesh on her mind**

 **Avec de la chair dans son esprit**

 **Here come the man**

 **Voici l'homme**

 **With the look in his eye**

 **Avec le regard dans son oeil**

 **Fed on nothing**

 **Nourri de rien**

 **But full of pride**

 **Mais rempli d'orgueil**

 **Look at them go**

 **Les regarde aller**

 **The devil inside**

 **Le démon intérieur**

 **The devil inside**

 **Le démon intérieur**

 **Every single one of us the devil inside**

 **Chacun d'entre nous (a) le démon intérieur**

 **Here come the world**

 **Voici le monde**

 **With the look in its eye**

 **Avec le regard dans cet oeil**

 **Future uncertain but certainly slight**

 **Futur incertain mais certainement léger**

 **Look at the faces**

 **Regarde les visages**

 **Listen to the bells**

 **Ecoute les cloches**

 **It's hard to believe we need a place called hell**

 **C'est difficile de croire que nous avons besoin d'un endroit appelé enfer**

 **Here come the woman**

 **Voici la femme**

 **With the look in her eye**

 **Avec le regard dans son oeil**

 **Raised on leather**

 **Levé sur du cuir**

 **With flesh on her mind**

 **Avec de la chair dans son esprit**

 **Words as weapons sharper than knives**

 **Des mots tels des armes plus affûtées que des couteaux**

 **The devil inside, yeah yeah yeah**

 **Le démon intérieur, ouais ouais ouais !**

* * *

 ** _Bizarre !_** **Je ressens, surtout un sens, même si il est double, triple, celui allié à l'atmosphère privé de Vegas, lié à l'âme de mon passé meurtri, destructeur, prêt à me sacrifier pour la, les prunelles de ma vie, toujours capable, ces peurs qui surgissent, me confirmant leur insignifiance avec certitude. Ce voile du désir qui s'est levé entre l'homme et la femme, Teresa et moi, vivant dans un endroit qui se nomme Jardin serein. A présent, me concernant principalement, l'égoïsme du traumatisme centré sur ma petite personne. Sans oublier, ces quelques petites remarques émaillées, pris parfois d'une manière blessante, critiques que je reconnaissais, justifiées, rompant la monotonie verbale, tournées non contre mais pour mon bien-être, le comprenant au fur et à mesure. Petit à petit, j'ai exproprié mes grignoteurs de démons intérieurs sans vraiment leur transmettre de préavis.** ** _Vous êtes fort capitaine par l'incrustation de cette analyse qui imbibe ma conscience ! Intelligent, du tout négligeable, est-ce !_**

 **Nous n'avons, toutefois, pas beaucoup le temps de nous attarder, nous dirigeant en vitesse vers la porte de sortie, se situant sur la gauche de mon épouse. La chanteuse pop nous adresse, à tous, un au revoir de la main, souriant avec douceur, également, le lui rendant uniquement de ma part, dos tourné, à mon tour, également. Ma conscience réalise, malgré mon état de dormeur, grâce à cette immersion de mon esprit que rien n'est plus présent que mon présent.**

 **La manipulation d'un nouveau paysage flambant neuf s'enclenche, après, il me semble, que nos rôles aient été de maintenir la sécurité de la jeune vedette prodige en âge, d'une façon mineure. Un divertissement.**

 ** _*_** ** _Traduction relevée, (un peu corrigée) provenant du site, lacoccinelle , de la chanson d'INXS, extrait de l'album Kick._**


	8. Chapter 7

Bonsoir,

Je me suis finalement laissée tenter pour poster cette septième tranche suite au commentaire posté de ta part, bulle-de-bo. Je vais y revenir à la fin. Je ne suis pas certaine, par contre que cette autre partie de rêve pourrait intéresser, en général, mais bon! Ce n'est pas catastrophique. On vient montrer des histoires comme ça, après tout!

Grâce à ces rêves, si l'on peut l'analyser ainsi, le réalisant spontanément sans y avoir pensé, monsieur Jane s'enrichit au fur et à mesure solidement d'une manière intérieure, stabilisant ses convictions vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle vie, à travers ce long voyage onirique telle une rétrospection involontaire spirituelle, touchant le psychisme. Cela peut aider, guider sans que l'on ne s'y attende. La nourriture astrale pour l'esprit est un complément supplémentaire du remède qui complète le processus de reconstruction, la plénitude définitive. Une guérison, plus ou moins, s'avère toujours longue.

A bulle-de-bo: Merci pour être revenue et que j'ai pu éveiller à nouveau cette envie de réécouter INXS. Hahahaha! Un désir soudain de l'intégrer même partiellement. Cela m'a donné envie également d'incruster la vidéo sur mon blog lorsque j'y posterai ce chapitre là-bas. Pas encore. Comme quoi, ça incite.

Pour les commentaires, abordant le sujet, je m'en suis rendue compte, commençant, j'ai trouvé, à baisser un peu vers fin 2014 et surtout en ce début d'année, partageant ton opinion car c'est exactement ce que j'en ai déduis aussi. Pour ma part, même quand c'était un peu plus actif, je n'ai jamais trop connu de témoignages débordants (j'en plaisante mais c'est vrai) envers mes histoires. Donc, rien ne change vraiment pour moi. Ha! Je crois, par ailleurs, que certains se sont également lassés d'en lire, écrire. Chez les anglophones, les fanfictions prennent mieux et sont davantage actives car ils y sont, à mon avis, beaucoup plus attachés et encore plus habitués à s'y exercer depuis plus longtemps qu'en France, les fanfictions étant apparues aux états-unis en majorité. Tout dépend des fandoms bien sûr.

Pour terminer, je dois avouer que j'ai été un tantinet déroutée à mon tour, agréablement étonnée que tu souhaites savoir la chute prévue pour cette histoire. Alors, dois-je poursuivre la mise en ligne de cette fanfiction ici ?

Merci de nouveau pour cet autre commentaire en tout cas.

Yeux baladeurs, je vous laisse à présent en compagnie de ce songe.

Bonne soirée.

* * *

 **Au nom de la foi**

 **Je suis propulsé au cœur d'un temple sacré, religieux, en pierre, bien sûr, dans lequel on adresse ses prières. Promenade conventionnelle mais assez insolite pour ma part. Signe de croix et.. .** ** _Amen !_** **A notre dame de bonne nouvelle.** ** _Faites alors que cette visite astrale m'envoie des messages bénéfiques ! Au nom du père, du fils, du Saint-Esprit surtout. S'il vous plaît !_**

 **Dans cette église à l'aménagement de bancs marron, alignés impeccablement sur plusieurs rangées, ordonné comme il se doit, je me tiens dans le périmètre situé au fond, face, là, à une sainte sœur de Jésus. Une nonne, oui. Non Curieusement, je me retrouve confronté à une affaire policière, l'humble serviteuse de dieu nous expliquant que le révérend sans nom, encore, a été retrouvé mort, en haut, le balcon si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi, où se situe l'auguste orgue, l'index de la religieuse qui pointe en cette direction, le corps du prêcheur, toujours allongé près de l'instrument solennel.** ** _Merci, chère dame de notre très bonne nouvelle !_** **J'aurais réellement préféré être intégré dans un contexte à l'opposé de celui-ci. L'atmosphère catholique, on peut s'en accommoder mais, à nouveau, être confronté à une situation criminelle, l'assaillant insistant veut absolument me poursuivre par ses assiduités policières. Je vois alors mes bras se lever vis-à-vis de ça, ceux-ci se repliant au niveau de la tête où mes mains se positionnent, s'actionnant par un mouvement d'avant en arrière, un gestuel éloquent que l'on exerce, signalant une lassitude, le ras-le-bol de cette, non accalmie. J'en souffle après une inspiration profonde due à cette situation récurrente que je dois revivre.** ** _Et allez ! C'est reparti !_** ** _En selle cavalier, menant tambour battant n'importe quelle investigation !_** **Mon regard s'élève en direction de cette hauteur désignée, me questionnant néanmoins à propos de la manière dont ce révérend a été tué.** ** _Quelle gaieté !_** **Mon lot du quotidien revient me tirer par le bras.**

 **-Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper.**

 **La voix mystère.** ** _Vous revoilà, vous ! Je l'ai bien compris, merci._**

 **Mener des enquêtes dans la réalité, je l'avoue, représente une stimulation cérébrale, comparable à un jeu de piste pour adultes chevronnés seulement, aimant résoudre des énigmes, de nature macabre que celles-ci soient, l'orgueil sans doute de vouloir me vanter que je suis le meilleur à jouer à ce type très spécial de ce jeu, me défiant de le prouver. J'y parviens chaque fois sans faute.** ** _Je n'y peux rien._** **Toutefois, lors d'un songe comme celui-ci, que le capitaine m'offre, mon esprit se trouverait, en dehors, davantage enclin à l'apaisement mental, le repos cérébral, y tenant sensiblement afin de recharger ses capacités d'acuité. Sinon, je ne donnerais par cher de ma cervelle. Quoique le miracle pourrait me toucher en cas de panne, preuve de son secours bienveillant lorsque cela m'était déjà arrivé. Sans parcimonie, un peu d'attention affectueuse voire amoureuse m'aurait entièrement comblé comme sur ce paquebot.** ** _Commandant, commandant ! J'ai à redire à ce propos._** **Il s'en doute mais prenant les directives oniriques, le pantin est toujours articulé. Parfois, pour mon non déplaisir, je le confesse. Cependant, cette réclamation à laquelle vous auriez pu répondre, ne m'aurait nullement dérangé. Bien au contraire.** ** _Tant pis ! J'attendrai…_** **. L'enquête criminelle entre en scène, une nouvelle fois.** ** _Une intrigue personnelle à dénouer que ce songe voudrait me faire comprendre ? Moi ? Ah, ah, ah ! Je vous ai eu !_** **Taquinerie renchérie. Cela a été compris.** ** _Mystère déterré !_** **En rêvant de ça…**

 **La sœur me paraît soudainement mal à l'aise, certainement dû à son regard fuyant. Ma perspicacité, mon sens de l'intuition observatrice, déduction infaillible, m'aimant, me suivent. Si religieuse ou pas très catholique ?** ** _Délivrez-nous du mal si un démon guette à l'intérieur de ce lieu de recueillement béni !_** **La chanson entendue précédemment, était-ce un indice, également, par rapport à ce contexte-ci, où l'on m'a inclus ?** ** _Priez pour eux, pauvres pécheurs !_** **Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que j'aime bien la musique de ce groupe. La lucidité en paroles. Par ailleurs, Je décèlerais presque, dans les pupilles de la sainte sœur, une lueur de culpabilité clignotante. Ses yeux m'affrontent à nouveau, se confessant sans avoir pris l'initiative de l'interroger, ne faisant pas partie de mes attributs de consultant habituellement dans le monde réel ce qui ne m'empêche nullement d'enfreindre cette règle, aussi. Mon statut, dans ce rêve, me donne la sensation que j'y serais habilité non officieusement.** ** _Oh ! Capitaine ! Vous m'en gratifiez._** ** _Sous votre flexible autorité. C'est trop d'honneur !_** **La conscience de la religieuse doit activement la persécuter en tout cas pour passer à l'aveu.**

 **-C'est moi la coupable.**

 **-Vous l'avez tué ?**

 **Je suis poussé inévitablement à la questionner, l'ayant amené involontairement à s'en délivrer, sentiment que j'en éprouve.** ** _A la confesse ! Je vous écoute ma sœur._** **L'incarnation d'un prêtre à présent.** ** _On aura tout vu !_**

 **-Il a abusé de notre confiance en détournant les fonds de l'église.**

 **-C'est mal. Mais on ne tue pas pour un vol. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu la police si vous l'aviez découvert ?**

 ** _Ah ! Tant qu'il ne jouait pas de son chapelet avec des enfants en soulevant sa soutane… Ma foi ! C'est moins grave._** **Je me permettrais de l'exprimer si une enquête comme celle-ci voyait le jour.** ** _Je me connais._** **Mais le septième commandement a été quand même offensé.** ** _Tu ne commettras pas de vol._** **L'homme saint, serviteur de dieu en a oublié sa promesse.** ** _Ce n'est pas joli, joli ! Oooh ! Le garnement !_** **L'irrévérence ne s'incline jamais.** ** _Pardonnez mon péché !_** **J'imagine le regard offusqué, indigné d'une véritable nonne face à une telle remarque. Ce serait choquant.** ** _Lavez-le de ses mots impurs, infamants. Cet homme ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Veuillez l'en excuser, seigneur._** **Mon inconvenance verbale salirait certainement cette sainteté, maison du Christ, apportant la guigne en ce lieu.**

 **-** ** _Enfin ! Il faut s'en repentir !_** **me crierait par réprimande, une certaine voix mystère, moralisatrice.**

 ** _Malheureusement, je ne suis pas un croyant pratiquant._**

 **Ma moitié légitime, me sermonnerait sans doute, à son tour, en tant que fervente croyante. Je tenterais alors de faire l'effort de m'absoudre de cette transgression consciente de la loi du seigneur qui m'accorderait une amnistie, l'acte spécial législatif de la divinité suprême. Rien que par malin plaisir, Teresa m'obligerait.**

 **-** ** _Insolent !_** **serais-je traité de sa bouche à demi esquisser si l'humeur n'était pas touriste au sein d'un climat tempétueux.**

 **-** ** _Maline !_**

 **Lèvres quant aux miennes, à l'étirement malicieusement généreux, m'en moquant.** ** _Preuve d'irrespect ?_** **Je ne suis, reste, qu'un provocateur à mes heures occupées.**

 **-** ** _Effronté !_** **renchérirait-elle, venant à en devenir amusée avec prudence.**

 ** _-Oui, oui, oui ! L'impertinence et moi ne formons qu'un._**

 ** _Mais tu m'aimes comme je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux mentir._** ** _Amen !_** **Poursuivons la bobine de cette scène onirique.**

 **-Je ne pouvais pas. Au nom de la foi.**

 **-Au nom de la foi ? Ça ne vous empêchez pas de le dénoncer.**

 **-Si. Ça aurait tout ébranlé dans les convictions de la croyance.**

 ** _Comme je vous comprends !_**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Vous auriez été déçu.**

 ** _Voilà un autre aveu maintenant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_** ** _C'est ça l'énigme ? J'ai faux alors ? Etonnant !_** **Bon ! Admettons ! Après tout ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je me tiens bon perdant si tel est le cas.**

 **Mes yeux s'écarquillent, non surprenant, ma perspicacité égarée dans les bois. Je n'en saisi le sens ni son chemin.** ** _Vaste interrogation !_**

 **-Vous pouvez être plus explicite ? Je ne comprends pas cette intrigue. Déviation d'échange dont celle-ci va conserver son énigme peut-être.** ** _C'est fait exprès, capitaine ?_** **Il semble que oui.** ** _Merci !_** ** _Belle manœuvre ! Vous auriez pu au moins inclure un indice dans le forfait de cette traversée._** **La tête de la religieuse à l'âge indéfini, pivote sur la gauche, vers la grande vitre rectangulaire, me posant cette question après avoir dirigé la mienne en cette direction.**

 **-Ce n'est pas la voiture de votre épouse.**

 **Son index pointeur s'immobilise dans ce sens, mon regard suivant celui-ci avec empressement. Mes noeils noeils deviennent réactifs lorsqu'il s'agit de mon aimée.**

 **-Où ça ?**

 **-Regardez bien. Là.**

 **Je prends l'initiative, contrairement, à récemment, de m'avancer vers la vue, à travers laquelle, quelques secondes plus tard, si l'on peut le chronométrer ainsi, mes yeux cherchent le fameux véhicule. J'ai beau scruter, fouiller, je ne vois…** ** _Oh ! Si !_** **Je m'exclame mentalement. Teresa me salue de la main, souriante, sa gauche tenant celle d'un enfant de sept, huit ans vu sa stature qui me salue pareillement. Le nôtre, j'en conclus. Ce qui est curieux, est que l'identité du sexe est floue alors que je la connais.**

 **« -** ** _Vous auriez été déçu. »_**

 **Mon esprit de dormeur y repense. Un lien avec ceci ? Déçu, pourtant, non. Peu m'importe celle-ci.** ** _Je m'avoue vaincu. Non. Décidément, je ne peux résoudre cette réponse énigmatique._** **Les songes ne révèlent pas à chaque fois des messages de toute façon. Je maintiens.** ** _Bon perdant._** **Puis, ridicule de le ressentir comme un échec.** ** _Pas à ce point !_** **Ou alors…** ** _J'aurais été déçu_** **. Un transfert sur ma légitime ? Ayant un rapport avec la croyance, donc l'espérance, mon amour représentant mon équilibre, une faiblesse moindre, toutefois, psychique, qu'elle n'est plus foi en, ébranlerait ma constitution, reconstruction émotionnelle ? Au nom de cette foi… Croire en ce qui m'a effrayé durant toutes ces années écoulées. C'est bien pour me confirmer que madame Lisbon-Jane sera/ a toujours/ été, une alliée dans ma vie, n'ayant (presque) jamais douté de mes aptitudes à rebâtir mon existence personnelle, spirituelle, psychologique, oui..**

 **Ma lumière principale au bout ce tunnel qui m'a réappris, essentiellement, à marcher. J'ai retrouvé parfaitement l'usage de mes gambettes.** ** _Oh ! Quelles sont jolies !_** **Déçu, je le crois, de perdre ces croyances confondues, à l'errance éternelle dans mon âme, sans aucun but précis, noyées dans son inconscience et que l'on ne m'attribue plus ce prénom méritant, celui de cette foi, décevant par la même occasion ceux qui m'ont entouré de leur soutien indissoluble. Mon cerveau déductif, n'apportant qu'une analyse hypothétique mais qui pourrait bien se rapprocher de la vérité…. . Ma main les salue, sentant l'élargissement de ma bouche d'homme/d'époux, de futur papa, heureux, ma prochaine petite, à nouveau, famille, debout, à côté de la portière ouverte, teintée de blanc. Je ne distingue que cette couleur. Signe de sérénité ?** ** _Bien sûr !_** **Lorsque je me retourne ensuite, la sœur a pris la poudre d'escampette. Disparue telle une apparition.** ** _Sainte ?_** **A moitié. Vraiment qu'à moitié. Au nom du père, du fils, du Saint-Esprit. Au nom de ma foi, des miens. Je vous salue, mes amis, mon amour, pleine de grâce.** ** _Amen !_**

 **La nonne s'en est allée non en chantant, me laissant, s'en sortant, de ce temple sain, héritant de ce dogme philosophique incontestable** ** _*Le dogmatisme et la foi ont en commun la volonté de miser tout le poids de la vie sur ce que l'on croit._** **Un poète, écrivain, journaliste français qui l'avait cité dans ce que j'avais lu, retenu dans cette biographie, traduite en anglais évidemment, emprunté à mon ami Cho, éternel amoureux de la lecture à thème très diversifié.** **_J'en suis convaincu._** **Ma mémoire en sommeil me le récite.** ** _Brave, est cette cervelle !_** **Un septième transfert se matérialise, muté dans un cadre inédit.**

 ** _On danse ?_**

 ***** Citation par Claude Roy dans _Les Chercheurs de Dieu (1981),_ trouvée en recherchant une, idéale. **_Fait !_** **Ah, ah, ah !**


	9. Chapter 8

Bonsoir,

Suite à cet encouragement, bulle-de-bo, je vais poursuivre la mise en ligne des chapitres. Ce soir, ce sera une immersion plus ou moins liée à un personnage du passé dont celui-ci lui fait penser à une certaine, en dernière date, ancienne marieuse, toujours pateline [ **Doucereux** , hypocrite, enjôleur]. Je crois que vous aurez deviné. Si ce n'est pas le cas, votre mémoire sera rafraîchie en lisant ce huitième songe plus court. Agréable curieux tour, je vous souhaite de faire.

 **P.S:** **La fanfiction comportera finalement douze chapitres. La neuvième tranche est un bonus, certainement une micro-longueur.**

A bulle-de-bo: Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ce nouveau commentaire dont le contenu qui m'a fait très plaisir. La comparaison a été justement analysée, le reconnaissant, sans prétention, évidemment. Il est vrai que quand l'intérêt des personnes se fait moindre, comme ici, concernant les commentaires, malheureusement, on a plus envie de fournir d'effort et on supprime. Honnêtement, si tu ne commentais pas, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autres gens, j'aurais annulé l'histoire sur le site. Je pense qu'une petite minorité, à travers doivent lire, mais ne se manifestant pas, chacun de toute façon est libre, cela pousse à opter pour ce genre de choix. De toute manière, il y aurait toujours eu le blog où suivre la suite, comme je l'ai annoncé précédemment. Donc, sadique, à moitié. Hahaha! Comme ton désir est de voir ce que la chute prévoit, je ne ferai pas preuve de cruauté. Ah!

Merci encore à toi.

Bon vendredi à tous.

* * *

 **La Tentatrice**

 **Le huitième transfert se matérialise d'une manière toujours onirique bien évidemment, muté alors dans un cadre inédit. Une spacieuse salle tamisée fait irruption devant mes yeux de rêveur bien grands ouverts où un choix coloré des jets de lumière entre en piste par alternance, celui-ci malgré tout restreint en variété. Mauve, rose et argenté me désignent par leur rayon porteur sur quelques mètres pendant qu'une musique non assourdissante aménage la totalité de la superficie, ne connaissant là, non plus, ce morceau.** ** _Encore jamais composée dans la réalité !_** **De l'électro pop si je devais la définir qui m'incite néanmoins, étrangement, ne faisant partie de mes habitudes réelles, à bouger mon corps comme dans ce songe, en compagnie des mon entourage, où nous remuions notre popotin sur le play-back de cette chanteuse. Je m'active davantage en mouvement, assez drôle à se voir ainsi, non dans mon élément car j'avoue que je me sens peu à ma place. Totalement empoté, nigaud, godiche, le tout, à nouveau, pour un prix fictif. Soudainement, un tapotement léger prend contact sur mon épaule, me forçant à me retourner. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je râle en moi-même.** ** _Oh ! Non ! Pas ce rêve-ci ! Pourquoi commandant ? Ne pouvez-vous pas faire demi-tour ? Je suis parfaitement disposé, prêt à un changement de cap. Vous avez le droit d'avorter le songe. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7, 8 ,9 ,10… Non ? Pitié ! Je vous implore. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… Merci beaucoup ! Je n'aurais malheureusement pas le pouvoir, la prochaine, de vous le revaloir._**

 **Entreprenante, je suis accaparé sans détenir la possibilité de m'enfuir. Prisonnier, je danse avec cette femme de taille un tantinet supérieure à la mienne, je dirais, deux, trois centimètres supplémentaires grâce aux escarpins, ne distinguant que lorsque mon regard se baisse, les talons aiguilles. Mieux vaut ne pas avoir comme partenaire de danse une maladroite. Pied amoché vous conduit directement aux soins intensifs, priant pour ne pas marcher ensuite tel un pauvre boiteux, victime d'un malencontreux faux pas, au sens bien propre, qui laisse des traces de séquelles inesthétiques et bien handicapantes.**

 **Heureusement, je ne subis aucune maltraitance physique. Cette femme d'une petite quarantaine, cheveux noirs à longueur mi- épaule, brillants, de le remarquer curieusement, traits du visage à la fois eurasien et hispanique. C'est étrange.** ** _Elle me rappelle quelqu'un que…. Je connais, comprenant mieux mon envie de m'en dépêtrer._** **Comportement enjôleur, calculateur, manipulateur, un parfum qui flotte, portant une senteur vénale. Sensation très précise que j'éprouve. Mante religieuse, conspiratrice, utilisant ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins en se servant des hommes plus particulièrement, sournoise, vicieuse, fatale pour ceux qui s'y aventurent. La musique comme par hasard s'est modifiée, remplaçant l'ancien provocateur de sauts, d'excités survoltés par un slow langoureux, mélodie jouée également inconnue du monde terrestre. Alors nous dansons, nous dansons au rythme lent d'un escargot, tournant sur lui-même, n'ayant d'autre choix que de faire acte d'adaptation, de me montrer disposé élégamment. Ma cavalière porte une eau de parfum, baptisée La réincarnation numéro 5 d'Erica Flynn.** ** _Si je m'attendais à ce que son aura s'immisce dans mon sommeil de rêveur !_**

 **La fameuse veuve très joyeuse dont je confesse cette attirance ressentie envers, dû certainement à la part sombre qui était tapie en moi, n'ayant seulement succombé avec une sage mesure par ce baiser donné sur mes lèvres, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. J'ai su me retirer à temps, du tout dupe. Cette tireuse de fils de pantins masculins sait comment tenter d'ajouter du gaz dans l'eau loin des Etats-Unis, quelque part à Beyrouth où sa liberté fut encerclée par des barreaux d'une très prochaine prison qui s'impatienter de sa venue suite à notre mission, envoyés là-bas par Abbott.** ** _Quelle aubaine !_** ** _Oh ! Teresa ! Toujours là quand la situation devient critique._** **Les bulles qui montent peuvent éclabousser. _Ça pétille !_** **Le slow s'arrête rapidement toutefois, la femme se détache petitement, ses yeux noisettes me fixent, la tentatrice veut me charmer. Ma bouche s'étire avec aisance, l'attitude pondérée, mes yeux l'affrontent, faisant preuve sincèrement de franchise. Je me déclare à cœur probe, le dialogue du passé s'en mêle.**

 **-Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'aime que Teresa. Alors jeter votre dévolu sur quelqu'un à qui vous pourrez plaire.**

 **La prédatrice** * **captieuse esquisse un sourire sournois, visiblement net à mon œil, la sensation que j'en ai eu, a pile-poil deviné, surtout lorsque son visage s'approche afin de tenter de déposer un baiser sur ma bouche non disponible. Heureusement que ma main vient à mon secours pour riposter. Celle-ci bâillonne la sienne, mes lèvres maintiennent leur sourire décontract, attitude affermie cependant, mon refus insistant affirmativement, catégoriquement. Cette scène remémore malgré tout, encore, mon cher esprit de dormeur, une, vécue il y a déjà quelques temps, au Liban. Toutes deux auraient vraiment pu être sœur. Les Flynn dénuées de** * **manichéisme, envoûteuses perfides, peu scrupuleuses, à l'affût de leurs proies masculines pas très futées, pattes antérieures en replie comme pour prier, explication très chrétienne que j'avais retenue, prêtes à l'attaque. Elles bondissent en tant que** * **tigre de l'herbe** ** _Tiens ! Une autre._** **Comme on les surnomme également, dû aux mœurs voraces, les victimes crétines sucées jusqu'à l'os. Je n'ai jamais été tellement du genre à me laisser emprisonner dans la toile d'une araignée fourbe. L'opération séduction a échoué.** ** _Démoniaque bébête êtes-vous !_**

 **-Non.**

 **Ma main se retire de sa bouche d'un rouge orangé chatoyant, teinte attirante oui mais absolument pas tenté. Mon corps accentue la distance entre nous, mes lèvres toujours en étirement, gentiment, poliment, en douceur, ne pouvant solliciter la méchanceté toutefois. Ce n'est pas du ressort de ce rêve et non de ma nature d'homme envers les femmes mêmes les plus garces. Je quitte la piste, la salle sans me retourner, fier, soulagé, empli de contentement. Subitement, la voix de la séductrice s'exprime, espérant que je refasse demi-tour, afin de semer une pensée intrigante dans mon cerveau, accouché d'une curiosité qui me redirigerait en sa direction pour approfondir le lien de cette rencontre.** ** _Toujours pas intéressé._**

 **-Emaelle est mon prénom !**

 **Cela me rappelle bien Beyrouth.** ** _Des nouvelles à nouveau de la veuve joyeuse, future tentative d'évasion réussie dont on nous préviendrait ?_** **Comme ça ne ferait que la deuxième fois, je ne crois pas. Et placée sous haute surveillance dans un quartier plus que sécurisé, je n'éprouverais pas l'envie de parier. Son pouvoir de charmeuse ensorceleuse a été neutralisé.**

 ** _Merci capitaine de m'en être sorti aussi brillamment, librement avec tact. Quel cran de ma part !_**

 **Si je devais me retrouver une nouvelle fois confronté à ce type de personnage, ça serait un bon moyen pour appliquer ce comportement d'action, plus fermement.**

 **Le songe qui suit me semble précieusement marquant, très significatif comparé aux précédents.** ** _Plus que la bienvenue à bord ? Peut-être._** **Nous allons bien voir. Mais ce rêve somptueux, émerveillant n'intervient qu'ensuite.**

 ** _Je n'aime que toi….._**

1*Visant à faire la distinction entre le positif et le négatif de toute sorte.

2*Qui tente de tromper.

3* Tigre de l'herbe, informé de cette appellation sur Wikipédia.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Une balade aujourd'hui, le jour où vous viendrez, qui ramène sur les bancs de l'école, plus précisément du lycée. Je croyais en faire un micro-chapitre et il s'est avéré que non. Défi difficile. Ha! Avez-vous déjà imaginé, souhaité, voir l'irremplaçable mentaliste dans la peau d'un enseignant? Cela l'aurait bien amusé, je pense, l'avouant. Vœu exaucé lors de cette promenade astrale, incarnant ce rôle à la perfection!

 _Regarde-moi enseigner, tu m'en diras des nouvelles!_

Bon détour par ici, je l'espère.

bulle-de-bo: Je te remercie pour ce nouveau commentaire. C'est vrai que les rêves permettent n'importe quelle exagération. Concernant le crêpage de cheveux, ce n'est pas trop ma saveur préférée et l'équivalent féminin envers laquelle Jane fait face était plus son affaire. L'éconduire était la mission dont le capitaine l'a confronté. La correction infligée a été l'insensibilité de l'homme envers les charmes tentaculaires. Hahahah! Cependant, gentiment, oui, Lisbon réagit d'une manière davantage physique pour cette tranche. Ça rafraîchit!

A bientôt et encore merci pour continuer à suivre.

* * *

 **Profession : Professeur/Remplaçant**

 **Une couverture qui m'aurait fort amusé si nous avions été confrontés à une telle situation criminelle car c'est ce que je ressens au sein de ce contexte rêvé. Jeu de mots qui induit en erreur.** ** _Le prof parfait !_** **Je n'en suis pas certain vu mon attitude. Je ne suis aucunement un titulaire, remplissant uniquement la fonction de suppléant aux méthodes du tout pédagogique.** ** _Au diable les conventions, m'asseyant dessus !_** **Ce n'aurait pas été triste d'endosser réellement la peau d'un professeur au cours d'une enquête. Il est certain que je n'aurais pas échappé aux doléances vives des parents d'élèves vu ma façon d'enseigner. Maîtres mots Impertinence, provocation, ridiculiser une tête de nœud sciemment afin de lui délier la langue bien fourchue, pour m'en faire temporairement un indic, semer la zizanie au sein d'un groupe et débusquer un(e) meneur(se) que je parviendrais à faire parler en l'asticotant un peu, beaucoup voire passionnément. Mon nouveau supérieur ne me sanctionnerait pas trop, je pense, habitué à mes frasques de guignol depuis des années mais généreusement payant avant qu'il ne devienne notre superviseur agrée.**

 **-** ** _Je t'y encourage mais ne provoque pas un incendie dès le premier jour. Ça nous coûterait cher de l'éteindre. Je ne voudrais pas être destitué de mon récent pouvoir de patron. Laisse-moi en profiter durant un moment._**

 **-** ** _Bien patron ! Au pire. Je brûlerai seulement la corbeille de la classe._**

 **-** ** _C'est ça_** **.**

 **Mon expression éternellement malicieuse, espiègle, facétieux. Mon ami Cho me connaît, n'essayant plus de me jauger sous son air impassible, intransigeant. Un troisième œil implanté derrière la tête, au moment où les semelles de mes chaussures se retourneraient, fermant la porte du chef, je verrais ses lèvres s'étirer, après l'avoir amusé, également, malgré que sa pensée serait de me traiter de gonflé.** ** _Terriblement !_**

 **C'est curieux car si quelqu'un de l'ancienne équipe de Californie aurait obtenu un grade plus élevé en dehors de Teresa, j'ai toujours cru, vu, que ce serait lui. Intuition analytique. Concernant ma légitime adorée, je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle pourrait perdre le sien définitivement même par ma faute. Cependant, depuis sa réinsertion professionnelle, elle s'y est impeccablement adaptée. Sa force Ne jamais se montrer abattue, se résigner au fatalisme. Une combattante bout de femme qui a toujours forcer mon admiration et à présent, amplifier mon amour inconditionnel !** ** _Oh ! Toi._**

 ** _Que vais-je inculquer à cette classe de je ne sais exactement de combien d'étudiants qui la remplit?_** **Improvisation est ma devise même dans un songe. Ma véritable identité me suit.** ** _Ombre loyale qui ne craint rien ! Pas le choix !_**

 **Salle où réside une clarté pâlichonne, poussiéreuse, s'émanant à travers les trois fenêtres de dimension moyenne, celles-ci placées proche du bureau en pin, je dirais, de l'enseignant que j'incarne, sur lesquelles des stores bleus pétrole ont été installés dont l'un d'eux, recouvre la fenêtre du milieu à moitié. L'endroit ne respire pas l'enthousiasme, la motivation d'apprendre. On peut se montrer indulgent quand on doit étudier dans ce genre d'environnement enfermé, dénué de gaieté, dynamisme. Je le suis pourtant peu, étrangement, assez autoritaire sur les bords d'après la sensation que j'en éprouve, qui s'émane de ma suppléance. Ça ne me ressemble pas.** ** _Oooh ! Capitaine. Vous voulez m'évaluez afin de vous forger une idée à propos de mon prochain rôle qui touchera à la paternité ? Est-ce vraiment un exemple de correcte immersion pour tester ? Pas sûr qu'il y ait une juste comparaison à en tirer ! Non. Je ne suis pas convaincu._** **Une hypothèse ma foi, n'étant qu'un rêve.** ** _N'est-ce pas, commandant ?_** **Je me tiens, assis sur le rebord de mon bureau de prof, abréviation dans le langage dont la limite d'âge à présent n'a plus de date de péremption, la jeunesse du vocabulaire s'imprégnant sur une majorité de langues de différentes décennies. Cela devient héréditaire au fil des années, justement et souvent très bien acérées telles que des canines humaines, suceuses redoutables qui aspirent jusqu'à la dernière goutte claire d'innocence juvénile d'un pauvre petit caneton craintif, inexpérimenté en matière d'auto-défense verbal. Mes oreilles n'en feront pas leur frais, sachant me faire respecter, imposant mon autorité simulatrice insoupçonnable.** ** _Je sais manœuvrer également._** **Ma surveillance se porte sur l'ensemble des élèves, composés de garçons et de filles, rien d'inhabituel, ne sachant quel type de spécialité je peux bien enseigné.** ** _On s'en fout pas mal !_** **Sur le tableau, seul mon nom complet, distinct a été inscrit par mes soins à la craie blanche, classique aussi, sans aucun autre ajout. Ma jambe se balance dans le vide, mon regard s'absente du périmètre du cercle des étudiants durant un instant fugace afin de se poser sur ma chaussure dont celle-ci est ciblée par les yeux marron vert d'une adolescente âgée d'environ 17 ans lorsque les miens se relèvent pour le constater. Cheveux blonds foncés, raides, légèrement méchés, ma vision uniquement centrée sur son visage quelque peu angélique dont il faut parfois, toujours se méfier. Sourire timide qui souligne cependant un trait de malice.**

 **-Votre chaussure est mieux cirée que celle de monsieur Larkin. Vous la faite briller chaque matin ?**

 **Les phrases codées du monde de l'onirisme échappent à mes cellules grises dotées de perspicacité en temps normal qui les mettent en rude difficulté lors de cette traversée de plusieurs heures. Cela sent une supposée liaison entre une étudiante et son professeur attitré, souffrant, à mon avis. Tout ce qu'il y a de banal actuellement d'ailleurs.** ** _Tant qu'un mode d'emploi de grossesse n'est pas réclamé !_** **Je me ferais tirer l'hélix si je raisonnais d'une manière à cautionner un délit majeur en ce qui concerne le détournement de mineur. L'âge l'est mais non le consentement. Toutefois, on ne peut contourner la loi à moins de se cacher. Comme beaucoup. L'adultère devient punitif lorsque les liens de la fidélité sont rompus. Enseigne-moi ce que tu sais et je te ferai reluire la godasse ! De peur qu'elle ne lui soit ensuite enfournée dans la bouche en dénonçant son vice secret.** **Ou ; Mets-toi à quatre pattes que je t'enfourche !** ** _Oooh ! Le cochon vicelard ! On ne doit pas s'ennuyer, hein ?_**

 **-Tous les matins, oui. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta copie, jeune fille. Et plus vite que ça !**

 **Mon ton s'élève, un peu rêche, l'attention de la demoiselle se précipite en se focalisant sur sa feuille sans piper mot.** ** _Vous ne m'avez pas à la bonne et je vous ai à l'œil !_** **Père fouettard ?** ** _Non, quand même pas !_** **Mon postérieur se décolle, je me lève, m'avance vers le tableau où sous, une grande règle bleue a été laissée en évidence, debout, droit, posée contre le bas du mur blanc, dont je m'empare avant de revenir m'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau.** ** _Gare aux doigts, non aux miens !_** **Un garçon de 16 ans, sans doute et demi, se met à chanter un couplet d'une chanson d'un album solo de Mick Jagger, se dandinant sur sa chaise Goddess in the doorway, traduit par Une déesse sur le pas de la porte.** ** _Assez significatif !_** **Je m'instruis de culture.** ** _Que croyez-vous !_** **Miss Lisbon s'en nourrit beaucoup de son côté. Je l'aurais bien vu batteuse dans un groupe de rock, aveu qui l'a fit sourire largement quand je le lui ai partageais.**

 **«-** ** _Pourquoi pas ? Grâce aux maniements de baguettes j'aurais pu te mener avec plus de sévérité._** **»**

 **Une idée du tout proclamée avec sérieux, soupçonnant toutefois qu'une telle sentence l'aurait sans doute tenté, ne passant pas à l'action pour autant. Pure fantasme d'autorité d'agent.** ** _Oooh ! Teresa._** **Mon expression espiègle se matérialisa sur ma figure, m'amusant évidemment, index pointé en sa direction, m'exclamant.**

 **« -** ** _Aaaah ! Heureusement que j'y ai échappé, alors !_** **»**

 **« -** ** _Dommage, n'est-ce pas ?_** **»**

 **« -** ** _Pour toi._** **»**

 **Son joli sourire s'amplifia, l'amusant avec réciprocité.** ** _Comme c'est vilain ! Espèce de petite coquine, va !_**

 **Deux morceaux, donc, se succèdent, plus précisément des couplets dont ceux du deuxième décrit parfaitement l'histoire de ces démons dans ma chambre à coucher, les écoutant avec intelligibilité.** ** _Surnaturel, encore !_**

 **You can see it in a clear blue sky**

 **Tu peux le voir dans un ciel bleu**

 **You can see it in a woman's eyes**

 **Tu peux le voir dans les yeux d'une femme**

 **You can hear it in your baby's cries**

 **Tu peux l'entendre dans les pleurs de ta chérie**

 **You can hear it in your lover's sighs**

 **Tu peux l'entendre dans des soupirs d'amoureux**

 **You can touch it in a grain of sand**

 **Tu peux le toucher dans un grain de sable**

 **Yeah hold it right there**

 **Ouais, tiens-le bien maintenant**

 **In the palm of your hand**

 **Dans le creux de ta main**

 **Feel it 'round you everyday**

 **Sens-le autour de toi tous les jours**

 **And hear what I've got to say**

 **Et entends ce que j'ai à dire**

 **God gave me everything I want**

 **Dieu m'a donné tout ce que je voulais**

 **Come on**

 **Allez**

 **I'll give it all to you**

 **Je vais te le donner entièrement**

 **God gave me everything I want**

 **Dieu m'a donné tout ce que je voulais**

 **Come on**

 **Allez**

 **I'll give it all to you**

 **Je vais te le donner entièrement**

* * *

 **Demons in the bedroom**

 **Les démons dans la chambre à coucher**

 **Dogs are on the roof**

 **Les chiens sur le toit**

 **I am in the basement**

 **Je suis dans le sous-sol**

 **Looking for the truth**

 **Cherchant la vérité**

 **Tired of being patient**

 **Fatigué d'être patient**

 **For the voice to come**

 **Pour la voix qui doit venir**

 **If you want the answer**

 **Si tu veux la réponse**

 **There is only one - only one**

 **Il n'y en a qu'une seule – une seule**

 **Her flesh is smooth and supple**

 **Sa chair est lisse et souple**

 **And velvet as the night**

 **Et de velours, comme la nuit**

 **Her eyes are shot with diamonds**

 **Ses yeux sont deux diamants**

 **A mouth full of delight**

 **Une bouche pleine de délice**

 **There's a goddess in the doorway**

 **Il y a une déesse sur le pas de la porte**

 **Asking how much, how much can I take**

 **Demandant combien, combien je peux accepter**

 **And it looks like she's heading my way**

 **Et on dirait qu'elle me montre mon chemin**

 **There's a goddess in the doorway**

 **Il y a une déesse sur le pas de la porte**

 **Demons in the bedroom**

 **Les démons dans la chambre à coucher**

 **Dogs are on the loose**

 **Les chiens en liberté**

 **Driving in the backstreets**

 **Conduire dans les rues**

 **Looking for the truth**

 **Chercher la vérité**

* * *

 ** _Quelle belle dédicace apportée sur une langue d'argent qui chantonne juste !_** ** _Ah ! Capitaine ! Pas besoin de décryptage pour saisir le sens du texte de ces chansons que vous avez introduit._** **Dédié à ma vie passée, ce qu'elle est devenue grâce à cette déesse brune aux reflets auburn.** ** _Ma Sainte-aimée Teresa, lumière de ce chemin de liberté, la délivrance de mes chaînes !_** **Présente à mon cou tel un pendentif sacré, ayant baigné dans le bénitier. J'en souris, interpellant l'étudiant, admirateur de cette pierre qui roule de légende.**

 **-Vous, là-bas !**

 **-Oui. l'expression un tantinet penaude.**

 **-Venez au tableau !**

 **L'élève se lève, se dirige en cette direction, continuant de fredonner à voix très basse avant de s'arrêter complètement.**

 **-Tu chantes bien.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Est-ce que tu es un cancre autrement ?**

 **Après le vouvoiement, je prends mes aises, en passant au tutoiement.**

 **-Peu.**

 ** _Au moins, le jeune homme est honnête._**

 **-On va voir ça. Calcule-moi, 358 multiplié par 724, divisé par 39.**

 **-Mentalement ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-J'en sais rien.**

 **Celui-ci réfléchit durant quelques secondes avant de donner le résultat.**

 **-12 809 ?**

 **-Tes lacets de tennis sont défaits.**

 **Ceux-ci ne le sont pas mais allez savoir la raison pour laquelle ma langue est utilisée ainsi par le capitaine ! Les rêves restent étranges de toute manière.**

 **Le lycéen les regarde cependant avant de relever les yeux, me faisant dos, lorsqu'à l'aide de la règle bleue en plastique, je la claque fortement sur le bureau, le derrière toujours à moitié assis puis hausse la voix.** ** _Quel jeu d'acteur ! Je suis comblé._** **Le bruit le fait tourner avec réactivité dû à ce coup sec, bref, provoquant un sursaut général de la classe paresseuse.**

 **-C'est faux ! Va te rasseoir !**

 **Bouche malicieuse qui s'étire, soulignant une pincée de nargue.** ** _Suis-je méchant et sadique !_** ** _Commandant, vous provoquez l'irrévérence. Comment osez-vous me manœuvrer ? Vous me rendez indiscipliné, voyons ! Ha !_**

 **-Bougre d'ignare ! Allez au trot !**

 **Debout, règle encore en main, je demande si quelqu'un aurait une bouteille d'eau gazeuse pour étancher ma soif, tapant de nouveau sur le bord du bureau qui subit la violence de cet accessoire punitif.** ** _Pauvre mobilier ! Quelle maltraitance matérielle !_**

 **-Et que ça saute !**

 ** _Je suis une véritable peau de vache, oui !_**

 **La demoiselle à la blondeur de blé sort de sous son pupitre une bouteille de 50 cl mais minérale.**

 **-Je n'ai que du deVine.**

* **Eau de source naturelle, située sur des terres gouvernementales protégées sous le nom Salt Plains National Wildlife Refuge. Mon cerveau cueille n'importe quel renseignement pour élargir mon lexique de connaissances diverses même en eau.** ** _Tout est bon à savoir, non ?_**

 **J'entends réellement le nom de cette eau qui existe vraiment. On pourrait le prononcer par devine, en terme limpide.** ** _Deviner quoi ?_** **Rien vraisemblablement à mon avis. Une blague juste.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **Le bouchon est décapsulé, je m'approche, recevant une proposition un tantinet licencieuse.** ** _Nullement étonné !_**

 **-Vous pouvez m'arroser, si vous voulez. Monsieur Larkin l'a déjà fait.**

 ** _Bingo !_** **Hypothèse qui devient fondé. J'avais bien deviné. Ah ! J'ai compris. Le nom de l'eau était un indice. Je ne m'ennuie décidément pas.** ** _Vous avez prévu des distractions qui stimulent ma cervelle, cher chef navigateur. Ne m'en déplaise !_**

 **-Dévoyée !**

 **-Ca veut dire quoi ?**

 **-Que tu es une dévergondée, débauchée. Une sacrée garce en conclusion.**

 **Je tutoie librement à présent, sans m'encombrer de politesse, le respect imposé entre un aîné et la jeunesse, transformé en boule de boule papier.** ** _A la poubelle, les conventions !_** **Je ne les ai jamais suivies, n'étant formaliste. Les principes, je m'assois toute le temps dessus. Mon antonymie est l'imprévisibilité, l'anticonformiste que je signe à la pointe de mon organe charnu, à la mobilité non réduite. La mâchoire de la jeune fille ne se décroche pas, conservant son assurance, l'air frondeur.**

 **-Vous pouviez le dire simplement.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Vous savez. Je suis une diablesse en jupe très courte, Patrick.**

 ** _Quelle familiarité mon culot de langage a engendré !_**

 **La bouteille m'est tendue, un petit sourire concupiscent accompagné.** ** _Démoniaque !_** **Non honte à cet âge. Plus actuellement.**

 **A ce moment, à l'extérieur, se tenant derrière la fenêtre dégagée, située dans l'alignement du tableau, ma tête s'y oriente, remarquant la présence de Wylie qui désigne par son index la direction de la porte de la classe, désirant m'avertir de quelque chose tandis que Van pelt, Rigsby me préviennent à voix claire, en ouvrant la fenêtre d'à côté, avant de relever le store La patronne ne va pas être contente.**

 **Mon regard les fixe puis mon oreille perçoit le bruit d'un grincement de porte, en effet, qui s'ouvre, pivotant alors la tête vers celle-ci. L'entrée intempestive de ma moitié ne manque pas de fantaisie voire de loufoquerie. Elle aurait pu rentrer à l'école du cirque également ou se former au métier de gymnaste. Roue sur deux bras, terminant par une** * **rondade.** ** _Ma chérie est une invertébrée. Quelle souplesse élastique !_**

 **Debout, à nouveau, stable sur les semelles de ses chaussures, Teresa s'empare de la bouteille et prend l'initiative de lui déverser l'eau dessus avant de la forcer à se lever sans brusquerie néanmoins, par le bras.** ** _Je te reconnais bien, là !_** **Pas tellement son genre même en songe de bousculer la gente féminine. Tout dépend, qui, oui, comme avec la tentatrice joyeuse, nommée Erica. Dans sa ligne de mire, n'ayant hésitée à se montrer énergique au Liban. Jalousie ? Agacée vivement par le personnage sans vergogne, détestable à sa vision de droiture morale.** ** _Compréhensible !_** **Dénuée d'un tempérament qui la lancerait dans un crêpage de chignon aussi. Je n'ai pas épousé une furie.** ** _Je te connais très bien._**

 **-L'eau est bonne sur la peau.**

 **L'adolescente la précède, madame Lisbon-Jane l'informant qu'elle est collée. D'un point de vue d'éducation parentale, d'autorité d'agent, ma légitime fera une maman épatante.** ** _Indubitablement !_** **La règle encore dans la main, je me mets à les suivre, laissant les élèves livrés à eux-mêmes face à un manque d'enseignement. Je démissionne en quelque sorte. Peu après, je me retrouve à proximité d'une balustrade, en retrait, spectateur, observant les lycéens se croiser, descendre les escaliers. Je m'avance ensuite, me rapproche, un bras masculin s'interpose soudainement, arrêtant mon prochain pas dans son élan.** ** _Rigsby, mon protecteur !_** **Je remarque instamment que la balustrade en question a été sectionnée. Le bras de mon ancien collègue mais non ex-camarade s'abaisse, comprenant que j'ai l'autorisation de me pencher. Au sol carrelé, en bas, un corps étalé comme une crêpe épaisse néanmoins, en déduisant que c'est celui d'un professeur et pas n'importe lequel. Ce vaurien de Larkin, acoquiné à la demoiselle de 17 ans non farouche, très sociable avec le corps enseignant.** ** _Jeu de mots !_** ** _J'y suis abonné._** **Cela lui aurait valu sa vie ? Le détournement d'étudiante est mortellement châtié.** ** _Merci pour le spectacle non flouté, commandant ! Peu de répit._** **Imperceptible sabotage au loin du talentueux pernicieux bricoleur. On l'a obligé à effectuer le plongeon de haut mètre.** ** _Pauvre type ! Quelle sanction !_**

 **Je distingue par la suite de mon perchoir supérieur, une feuille d'écolier posé sur sa chemise blanche, au niveau des pectoraux, sur laquelle une note a été écrite en caractère gras, calibre de taille 26, 28, pouvant lire; Vous avez mal enseigné !**

 **Dactylographié, imprimé en rouge. Message plus que rancunier.** ** _Serait-ce l'œuvre satanique de la diablesse en jupette d'écolière ?_** **Je pourrais spéculer à propos de cette suspicion qui je pense, pourrait se révéler juste, ne s'étant, mon opinion qui ne se leurre pas, salie les mains. Commanditer, sûrement ! Un cliché légendaire répandu d'une façon commune. Cependant, peut-être influencée par un esprit vindicatif, appartenant à la grande famille de l'éducation nationale, membre actif de cette profession souvent ingrate, démoralisante, enseignante congédiée sentimentalement sans ménagement par la victime dont le péché mignon favoris se portait envers les jeunettes d'estudiantines. Le dénouement d'une enquête s'avère chaque fois plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Je n'en saurais pas davantage mais l'intervention de Teresa et Rigsby est on ne peut plus originale. Chacun saute sur la longue perche, identique à celle d'une caserne de pompiers, appelée également barre de feu et glisse en tourbillonnant autour, émettant un cri enthousiaste, celle-ci aménagée solidement au milieu de la balustrade. Vu la situation, scène criminelle critique, cela pourrait être pris pour de l'offense, inexorablement. J'ai altéré leur perception de sensibilité.** ** _Heureusement qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence, séquelle !_**

 **-Tu sautes ! me crie mon épouse aimée.**

 **Je m'exécute, m'agrippe sur la perche tel un** * **gecko, lézard, obtenant sa capacité à grimper, considéré comme vénérable dans certains pays, puis tourbillonne à mon tour. Pied à terre, un tableau cartonné m'est remis sur lequel je colle des gommettes en forme d'étoile, que je découvre au creux de ma paume gauche quand celle-ci s'ouvre, m'attribuant des notes brillantes au nombre de ces étoiles d'argent.**

 **-On va jouer dans la grotte ? Tu pourras coller le tableau d'honneur là-bas. propose ensuite Van Pelt qui apparaît par enchantement.**

 ** _Complètement surréaliste !_** **Nous nous avançons tous, toutefois, vers la porte de sortie de l'établissement aux murs beiges, couleur légèrement passée, des manteaux suspendus sur le côté gauche, dessins punaisés au-dessus au graphisme enfantin, réalisés par des lycéens pourtant.** ** _Coup de crayon non doué !_** **Mon remplacement s'achève, quittant l'endroit, en sautillant en même temps tels des gamins de 9, 10 ans, marchant en direction de cette grotte où nous entrons rapidement. Teresa se retourne vers moi, me saute dessus, cuisses se resserrant fermement autour du bassin, me flanquant une forte tape sur la fesse gauche, la sensation, presque, d'une flagellation.**

 **-Ça fait du bien.**

 **Ma tête se hoche par un oui hésitant, imbécilement, n'en pensant rien, esprit neutre, nous enfonçant ensuite dans le lieu très insolite, légèrement éclairée par trois lanternes accrochées, bizarrerie, luminaire, à la présence assidue, ma fesse recevant une seconde tape.**

 **?**

 **Punition suite à l'œil que m'a fait l'adolescente en jupe courte ?** ** _Je suis perplexe._**

 **-Je n'aime pas.**

 **Ses lèvres s'élargissent, la trouvant malicieuse.**

 **-Je sais.**

 ** _Test sournois !_** ** _Petite rusée !_**

 **Ma bouche s'esquisse, la sienne s'approche de mon oreille, exprimant une douce requête murmurée.**

 **-Emmène-moi à la cabane.**

 **Aucune intention sexuelle dans le son de cette tendre tonalité.** ** _Esprit vicieusement tordu que vous avez ! Enfin !_**

 **Le chef navigateur nous y conduit dans l'imminence, transportés en son cœur de construction. L'onirisme rejoint la réalité.**

 ** _Bienvenue, cette fois-ci, dans notre chez nous, la promesse d'un nouveau commencement existentiel !_**

 **Le jour, sa clarté…** ** _Vous, nous accueille._**

* * *

*Traduction sur lacoccinelle net ,(encore un peu corrigée) extraits de God Gave my everythig et Goddess in the Doorway, album solo 2001 de Mick Jagger.

*Information récoltée sur le site boissonsansalcool com

*Roue se finissant par une arrivée sur les deux pied simultanément.

*Source sur Wikipédia


	11. Chapter 10

Bonsoir,

Nous arrivons presque à la fin de cette croisière dont il reste deux paysages à visiter. Pour l'heure, le circuit vous propose en ce samedi, une excursion à travers ce jour nouveau qui explore un ensemble de faits vécus inédits, l'esprit du mentaliste revenant dessus ou un, sur le point de se produire dans quelques temps, avec bonheur, le contenu du songe s'en mêlant qui annonce bel et bien le message que porte son titre de baptême.

Bonne soirée et agréable tour ici.

 **Un nouveau jour**

 **Dans une grande bâtisse, au bord d'un lac, la nôtre, celle-ci isolée, à l'étage, je me vois découper des planches de bois à l'aide d'une scie tandis que ma légitime observe à travers la fenêtre de ce qui sera, à première vue, une chambre, vraisemblablement d'enfant. Une lumière étincelante s'immisce à travers le vitrage, celui-ci divisée par des petits bois, sous cadres apparents, n'éclairant cependant qu'une faible partie de la pièce à coucher, dirigé en direction du coin de travail de bricolage où je me situe. Je peux remarquer visiblement que l'intérieur est en bois, également, ressemblant à un chalet rustique, classique. Je constate dans ce songe, aussi, que je suis adroit de mes mains expérimentées en travaux de rénovation, transformation, conservant le caractère de ce style chaleureux de chalet à la montagne, ayant l'impression que nous y sommes bel et bien, la suite le confirmant. Dans la réalité, je pourrais aussi me traiter de bien piètre entrepreneur qui accumule quelques erreurs majeures.** ** _On ne peut être doué en tout, ma foi !_** **La chevelure brune épaisse de ma déesse, non plus au pas de ma porte, étant entrée par-là, déjà, se présente, tombante sur ses épaules, me faisant dos, celle-ci ondulée partiellement, reflets brillants, masse capillaire qui respire la splendeur de mon épouse. Occupé à découper, toutefois les planches, je réalise peu après, en tournant la tête à nouveau, qu'un escalier extérieur, toujours, fabriqué de bois, est apparu, à proximité de la fenêtre, à quelques minimes distances néanmoins de là, s'attenant à une école, je pense.** ** _Mes rêves sont de plus en plus étranges en matière de décor._** **Des enfants dont l'âge varie d ans seulement, d'après mon avis oculaire, déboulent inopinément, montant, pressés, les marches de cet escalier, gorges enroulées de leur écharpe bleu ciel, rouge vermillon, tricolore, bonnets par vingtaine, défilant sur les têtes de ces élèves, oui, comprenant que la porte en bois, encore, qui est ouverte par un garçon, chef de file, donne sur une classe.** ** _Cela me poursuit !_** **Gants, moufles sont retirés au fur et à mesure que les petits écoliers s'approchent de l'entrée, la neige tombant à gros flocons, avec abondance. Je délaisse alors ma besogne de bricolage, marche en direction de ma moitié, mes bras enlacent sa taille, mains posées sur son ventre rebondi, habitude réelle qui se reproduit dans cette séquence onirique.** ** _Ah ! Futur papa !_** **D'un geste souple de la main droite, elle s'enfonce dans l'épaisse, magnifique parure chatoyante, la secoue sans m'éborgner l'œil avec l'une des mèches. Jouer le rôle d'un pirate serait un double emploi qui ajouterait à ma réincarnation imaginée, mise en scène par le capitaine du bateau.** ** _Pourquoi ne pas rejouer Titanic tant que l'on y est ?_** **La rivière émeraude de ma ravissante, irradiante prochaine maman, fixe attentivement la fenêtre, me posant cette question. La ronde des interrogations n'en finit pas de tourner, la sienne représentant un intérêt d'importante valeur due à la sensibilité de l'homme que je suis.**

 **-Tu crois que je serai une bonne mère ?**

 **Ma bouche s'esquisse doucement, pudique à demi, lui répondant avec un évident optimisme.**

 **-Oui. Tu en seras, une, merveilleuse.**

 **Je sens ses lèvres qui s'étirent de soulagement, par ma certitude verbale. La cause de ce doute est en observant tous ces enfants, craignant de ne pas correctement remplir son rôle maternel, la poussant alors à me le demander. Je rajoute un complément appréciatif d'une sincérité profonde.**

 **-Tu en seras une formidable.**

 **L'expérience passée d'une sœur aînée qui endossa ce rôle après la tragique mort de sa mère malgré son jeune âge. Surmonter également l'épreuve d'un père dont sa consolatrice portait le nom de bibine, trouvant son réconfort au fond des bouteilles et subir une maltraitance affective, dissimulant, enfouissant ces souffrances physiques pour ne pas égratigner la transparence, appelée aussi, le cache misère psychique, peut entraîner une incertitude. Des points communs visibles entre nous, aux réactions, cependant qui différaient mais plus ou moins contenir par moments nos blessures émotionnelles, nous unissaient déjà même différemment. Nous formons un tout à présent.**

 **Une proposition, malgré que celle-ci ait eu lieu depuis, fait son retour sur scène dans ce rêve envers lequel, lorsque je me réveillerai, je garderai une sensation, sans aucun doute, qui sera m'habiter d'une manière divine, m'offrant une** * **munificence, accueillie avec bonheur, éperdument. Des événements de notre monde s'en mêlent, de nouveau, sans lassitude.**

 **-Je connais le sexe de notre enfant. Tu veux le savoir ou pas ?**

 **Impatient, comme je l'ai été, réjoui, également, de cette nouvelle, je réponds positivement, le sourire joyeux.**

 **-Oui, je le veux.**

 **Souvenir, d'échange de vœux, scellant notre amour dans les liens sacrés du mariage sous la bénédiction de paroles sacramentelles, unis par ses, nos consentements, au nom de la loi.** ** _Quelle vibrante émotion vécue à l'autel ! Sublime bouleversement !_**

 **-C'est un garçon.**

 **Mon esprit de dormeur, conscient, se remémore ce jour où il me fut annoncé d'une manière hésitante sans que la nature de cette nouvelle ne le soit, le sexe, justement, de notre future progéniture, voulant peut-être tester ma réaction d'homme, inévitablement, émerveillé.**

 **« -** ** _Je crois que c'est un garçon._** **» l'échographie le confirmant.**

 **Je l'avais accompagné mais par nervosité, trac, anxiété, peur, j'avais préféré l'attendre en salle d'attente, patientant calmement jusqu'à ce que ce type de souvenir, datant de quelques années, ne vienne me rendre visite au moment opportun. Cela aurait pu importuner mon état émotionnel, ce que j'avoue, un peu, mais ce genre de rendez-vous que moi et Angela avions expérimenté pour la première fois lors de sa grossesse, lui serrant la main par la suite, après avoir visionné ensemble l'écran sur lequel Charlotte s'exposait, au cinquième mois, plus nettement, farceuse déjà, comme son père, raviva, en effet, mes émotions, avec une positivité timide et pudique. Je n'avais pas eu assez le courage, je pense, de franchir le pas, à nouveau, dans le cabinet du docteur Susan Lukes gynécologue, obstétricienne, du moins pour la première visite, outrepassant mon angoisse pour la seconde venue au Houston Methodist Hospital, situé sur Fannin Street, durant la 14ème à 26ème semaine, la deuxième donc puis de la 27ème à la 39ème, troisième et dernier. Je confesse, de nouveau, avoir été ému, chamboulé intérieurement, lorsque mes yeux attentifs fixèrent ce tout petit bonhomme qui gigotait un tantinet lors de ce contrôle de routine gynécologique, qui nous fit esquisser entre un doux, sensible sourire accentué pour moi, davantage expressif pour celui de Teresa, empreint de joie non mélancolique contrairement au mien.** ** _On n'oublie jamais, non. Croyez-moi !_** **Mon aimée dirigeant son aimant regard en ma direction et s'apercevant de l'émotion scintillante centrée sur mes pupilles, une caresse de sa main gauche se posa sur mes cheveux, provoquant le pivotement de mon cou vers elle. Joue bénéficiant ensuite de ce geste rempli de douceur, étirant, là, au maximum, mes lèvres de chanceux avant de focaliser notre attention une nouvelle fois sur le petit homme bien constitué.** ** _Tu me connais tant !_** **Ma joie ne se contient pas dans la suite de ce songe.**

 **L'expression de mon visage s'épanouit d'allégresse, mes bras la font tourner face à moi afin de l'embrasser, ses mains se posant à cet instant sur ma figure, maintient l'étreinte, ne la rompant. Je me retrouve ensuite remis à ma place d'origine, celle du charpentier, debout, derrière la grande table d'appoint, mains vides, bras ballants, regardant mon amour d'épouse qui me sourit, confiante. De l'endroit de la pièce où je me tiens immobile, mes yeux distinguent la chute de neige qui me fait ressentir un sentiment de sérénité, annonçant l'heureux présage, celui d'un avenir enveloppé de plénitude.** ** _Quelle vie paisible !_** **Cette habitation en cours de travaux de rénovation, transformation, redouble de chaleur, un foyer dans lequel j'aurais plaisir à demeurer.**

 ** _J'aime Teresa, n'aimant qu'elle…_**

 **Je ressens toujours cette identique sensation, celle d'une durée, encore, plus longue que prévu scientifiquement. Mon sommeil toutefois s'interrompt brièvement, regarde l'heure qui indique 4h31 du matin. Le centre d'intérêt de cette croisière, dort, dos tourné, revenant me coller contre, me rendormant rapidement. Une minime halte a lieu avant de rembarquer sur le navire de l'onirisme, sirène sonnant le départ.** ** _Qu'est-ce que le commandant de bord va bien pouvoir me faire explorer comme promenade sous ce ciel éternellement bleuté aux centaines d'étoiles qui clignent de leurs yeux discrètement ?_** ** _Coucou, vous !_** **Je vogue sur cet imminent océan à perte de vue, apercevant cet horizon lointain. J'intègre immédiatement la terre ferme, sans que ma pensée ne puisse s'attarder sur la précédente situation enchanteresse dont je me suis délecté, celle d'un contexte à l'atmosphère très familière qui ne fait que me poursuivre, celui de policier, excepté la première scène que mon esprit apprécie amoureusement. Soupir de bienheureux.** ** _Aaaaah !_** **Apparition comme divine de madame Jane, encerclée dans une lumière éblouissante, adoucie.** ** _Suis-je au paradis ?_** **On m'accueille, je m'avance à ta rencontre, mon amour. Cette lumière éclatante se tamise légèrement, lentement telle une action naturelle qui serait filmée au ralenti, y assistant véritablement. Elle se présente sur un pont, sa ravissante bouche s'élargit doucement. Sa main se tend en ma direction, la mienne se tend, les deux s'unissent, je souris, touché par la béatitude. Nous nous tournons par la suite face à la balustrade du pont, sculptée de rosas en métal, lattes en bois, élément récurrent qui s'incruste, bien solides sous nos pieds. Nous nous y rapprochons, avant-bras posés dessus, contemplant le paysage d'un parc en fleurs, vue donnant sur un long étang, un peu comparable à celui de notre propriété, sur lequel notre regard se baisse.**

 **-Papa, maman !**

 **Une voix enjouée, dynamique, à la tonalité évidemment, souriante, nous fait tourner la tête vers la gauche, regardant chacun, courir en notre direction, un garçonnet d'environ, l'avis de mon cerveau, 9 ans. Cheveux châtain clair, pantalon à carreaux marron, pull marine, gilet torsadé de couleur noir. L'enfant aux yeux verts bleus, restant dans le groupe proche des nuances de sa maman, mélangé légèrement dans ceux du camp de mon patrimoine génétique, oui, il tient de ses parents, s'élance dans mes bras, nous embrassant affectueusement sur les joues. Un chuchotement s'émet ensuite en vitesse près de mon oreille, provenant de Teresa, assez étrange.**

 **-Surprise.**

 **Je n'analyserai pas davantage.** ** _Nullement la peine !_** **Je sens alors cette étreinte familiale qui nous lie tous les trois** ** _Quel agréable spectacle je visionne, cette fois, aussi !_** **La seconde scène qui accourt, représentant cette fameuse ambiance policière, déstabilise mon esprit. Une voiture retournée dans un fossé, un léger rayon solaire pointeur sur le ventre de celle-ci, le toit épargné du sol terreux, coloris gris de la carrosserie, couchée sur le côté droit d'une manière bancale, un membre indispensable étalé en évidence, à la visibilité plus que distincte, dépasse de la vitre entièrement baissée, non cassée quitte à se montrer précis, la séquence l'étant.** ** _La capacité de l'esprit à détailler !_** **Je m'en passerais, cela dit. Mes yeux perçants dans ce songe, observe méticuleusement les doigts longs, fins, délicats, se joignant à ce souci du détail, logique esthétique, le majeur, l'annulaire, l'auriculaire de cette main gauche, liés par une ficelle rigide, bien sûr, de couleur taupe, entrecroisée entre les doigts.** ** _Visiblement précis !_** **Macabre spectacle malgré que l'atmosphère ne soit pas pesante.** ** _Serais-je possédé par ce monde professionnel du crime sans que je le veuille pour qu'il me pourchasse au cours de ce voyage ?_** **Cela m'habite, également, ma conscience me ménageant en état éveillé. La première fois que j'en rêve autant, non systématique voire plus qu'épisodique.** ** _Depuis que mon sommeil se fait davantage réparateur, voilà à quoi je pourrais avoir droit comme escapade nocturne ?_** **Ce qui peut causer après des années d'insomnie. Conséquence provoquée due à mes nombreuses nuits de veilleur telle qu'une chouette. C'était peut-être mieux lorsque j'hululer sur ma branche. Bien que la ficelle soit entremêlée entre, un espace d'un centimètre s'est formée, sciemment ou pas, aucune donnée d'information transmise par le capitaine. Cela laisse apparaître une bague en jade, incrustée d'un minuscule diamant que je peux également contempler, le bijou tourné au verso de l'auriculaire puis un second qui orne l'annulaire, en céramique noir, sur lequel de petites pierres diamantées entrelacent celui-ci, parsemé. Une deuxième bague superposée, blanche, cette fois, en céramique, toujours, dont au milieu, un nœud a été dessiné, diamant incrusté au centre. Cela représenterait-il une union tissée avec robustesse qui a engendré un engagement officiel, dans la solidité de promesses ? Je le crois, oui.** ** _Pourquoi aller analyser plus loin, aussi ?_** **Ce que j'en déduis par ailleurs est que cet avant-bras, cette main, évidemment, qui dépasse, inerte, de la vitre de la voiture, est sans vie, corps donc inanimé d'une femme. Morte ?** ** _J'espère que non._** **Je n'en serais pas davantage toutefois, me voyant par ailleurs, grâce à mon pouvoir de doublement, vêtu de mon élégant, fidèle costume bleu foncé rayé ainsi que d'une apparition maritale.** ** _Oh ! Mon inséparable coéquipière, tous deux accroupis près de l'auto !_** **Une légère ironie ne fait pas de mal dû au contexte.**

 **-Elles sont belle ces bagues.**

 **Nous nous retournons, remarquant Cho et Wylie, souriant, yeux orientés vers les bijoux. Teresa et moi acquiesçons avant que nos acolytes ne s'accroupissent à leur tour.** ** _L'équipe d'enquêteurs au complet._** **Notre attention converge par la suite en direction de la main sur laquelle un plan rapproché est réalisé comme pour une séquence d'un film, qui cible les bagues avant de détourner mon regard en vitesse, celui-ci s'orientant à nouveaux vers ma dame, son expression empreinte d'une douceur concentrée, sérieuse tandis que mon visage transparaît un minime affolement.**

 **-J'ai tellement eu peur. J'ai cru que c'était toi.**

 **Ce que j'extériorise, cet air l'accompagnant, est certainement dû à des craintes d'imprudence redoutées de ma part, sachant impertinemment pourtant que mon agent préféré ne courrait cette imprudence. Traquer, même enceinte, un tueur en série, il en pleut, i peine deux mois, qui avait semer la terreur à Sacramento, très étrange en effet, s'expatriant au Texas, nous retrouvant sur un terrain vague, terre, je m'en souviens, de teinte sienne, où en altitude, les talus formaient de montagnes russes, forces d'intervention déployées, nous F.B.I, logiquement, compris dans le lot, indispensable, lancés à la poursuite de ce détraqué notoire, me tenant derrière Teresa, veillant à ce qu'aucun accident ne lui arrive. Capturé, enfermé après une traque ayant duré un mois, ayant pour nom, Lewis Japper, alias le chasseur, âgé de 48 ans, en paraissant dix de moins, jouant en sa faveur, lui permettant ainsi de mentir à ce propos à ses victimes, celles-ci attirées par homme mûre, au physique ténébreux, mèches tombantes sur les yeux, ceux-ci de couleur brun, genre masculin à la côte qui ne connaît pas la dégringolade, 1m78, élancé, style chic ou décontracté, suivant le type de jeune femme accosté, signe distinctif inexistant qui le concernait.**

 **« -** ** _Un chasseur sachant chasser ses proies, doit ne savoir que les chasser sans s'arrêter._** **»**

 **Exercice pour parfaire son articulation sans que la langue ne fourche de zozotement, du moins, essayer, à la phrase remaniée, exprimée avec mon infatigable insolence et désinvolture lors d'une petite réunion pour prise de renseignements à propos du malfaisant. Ma réflexion en rime a déconcerté, comme toujours, les regards habitués habituels, emplis d'éloquence à mon égard.** ** _Je reste le même !_** **Le surnom de ce tueur était concis, un prêt-à-tuer confectionné sur mesure. Non mystérieux comme John Le Rouge, davantage énigmatique mais sachant, cependant, à qui nous avions, plus clairement, affaire.**

 **« -** ** _Un usurpateur de charmeur qui porte bien son nom, ne faisant pas dans la dentelle._** **»**

 **Teresa l'avait correctement résumé en portrait psychologique, même succinctement, acquiesçant à l'écoute de sa remarque émise qui ne provoqua aucune décontenance. Je suis le seul perturbateur à ce bord. Ça me rend fier, oui.** ** _Ah, ah !_**

 **« -** ** _J'aime ces idées non préconçues._** **»**

 **De l'autre côté de la large table de réunion, mon aimée d'agent m'adressa un sourire esquissé de bon entendeur, en échangeant, de ma part, un expressif, au soulignement espiègle.** ** _La communication complice de la bouche !_**

 **Le passé revient narguer quand un élément est lié à un endroit où vous avez exterminé l'existence d'une infâme bête à deux cornes, traquée également pour des raisons vindicatives, personnelles. Avoir fui, après son extinction, vers l'exil, fut un tournant décisif qui me ramena finalement en direction des miens, afin de me bâtir, sans pressentiment, une vie neuve qui ne croulerait plus sous les décombres. Ces deux années ont été finalement bénéfiques quand j'y repense, me conduisant à me reconstruire autre part, mon vécu rompu par ce qui m'a détruit, émergeant enfin de ses profondeurs obscures. D'où, sans doute, cette traversée onirique qui m'y fait prendre conscience même en dormant. Mon cerveau s'en occupe à ma place, étant le digne successeur d'un poste de** * **vigie.** ** _Cela tombe à pic, n'est-ce pas ?_** **Revenant à cette pourchasse, la présence de nos alliés, dans cette scène, a sans doute un lien avec l'affaire classée de ce dégénéré plus du tout en liberté, qui sévissait, d'après le rapport qui nous était parvenu, depuis trois ans. Mode opératoire; S'attaquer à des jeunes femmes de 18 à 23 ans seulement, chacun son vice de monstruosité, brunes, blondes, cheveux longs, les séduisant dans des speed dating. Ramenées par la suite chez lui, domicile non fixe, changeant pour sa sécurité d'activité extra-inhumaine, rapports sexuels consentis avant de les assommer en utilisant une dose massive de somnifères, indécelable mélange au goût de l'alcool, concrétisant sa motivation finale de déséquilibrer, celle de les séquestrer en les enfermant au sous-sol, durant une semaine, leur faisant subir des sévices corporels plus qu'insupportables, photographies à l'appui qui en attestaient, avant de les tuer et d'abandonner leur corps sans vie dans des poubelles, comme on y dépose ses ordures. _Quelle *scélératesse!_ Découverte abominablement traumatisante, oui pour des citoyens à la bonne santé psychique. Quand une identité diabolique est suspectée par un voisin curieux qui habite en face d'un être maléfique, trouvant ses habitudes de séducteur anormales, quand on ne revoit surtout plus ressortir les conquêtes de celui-ci, que fait-on ? On en réfère à la police. Les voyeuristes au fondement de moralité sainement enraciné peuvent servir dans ces cas-là, pouvant remercier l'inculcation de ses préceptes. Malheureusement, si le démon repère, il s'exporte dans un état différent, éloigné. Le Texas ? Le hasard simplement, croyant passé inaperçu. ****_Quelle illusion !_** **Explication longue qui conclut que lorsque son aimée continue son activité de représentant de la loi en début de grossesse, l'époux que je suis, s'inquiète toujours. Les rêves me font rappeler cette crainte constante même si il n'y pas lieu.** ** _Que voulez-vous !_**

 **Ma moitié me fixe, souriante, me déclarant son épanouissement, sautant du coq à l'âne en matière d'inquiétude, nullement présente à ce moment, dans cette partie de rêve. Je dois me l'ancrer.**

 **-Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie femme de toute ma vie.**

 ** _Et oui ! Jeu de mots._** **Heureuse en amour, devenue épouse récemment en se mariant, sens à double voie qui s'associe, troquant avec bonheur son nom de jeune fille contre celui de mariée. Mes lèvres s'étirent lentement, radieuses. Fin de scène.**

 **La deuxième… Entre mari et femme, tendresse non illicite mais légale. Je l'avoue, on ne s'embête pas, contenu seulement déconseillé aux moins de 10 ans, n'étant platonique, bien sûr. Sens mis sagement néanmoins en éveil.** ** _Oh !_**

 **Couchés dans le lit, madame Lisbon-Jane, allongée à mes côtés, habillée d'un débardeur blanc, se tourne sur la gauche, éteint sa lampe de chevet, émettant cette remarque tant répandue.**

 **-Si c'est ça être femme mariée !**

 **Un reproche ? Ma déduction indécise hausse des épaules.** ** _Cela ne va pas m'avancer._** **Vu l'étendue à demi qui ne dégage aucune coloration de déception sur la bouche, je m'interroge avant de prendre l'initiative de passer à l'action.** ** _Serais-je victime, différemment, de taquinerie ?_**

 **-Madame s'ennuie ?**

 **Je perçois que mon ton dénote du triomphalisme, grandement enjoué, en tirant de la fierté, je le confesse, par bonheur.** ** _Péché d'excès d'enthousiasme !_** **Mon oreille l'écoute furtivement en rire, mon bras en profitant alors pour enlacer sa taille, dont celui-ci ramène ma légitime près de moi, qui se tourne ensuite en ma direction, formant un face à face souriant avec mesure. Confrontation et…. Passage à l'action en douceur. Ma stature s'abaisse, ma main d'époux remonte le débardeur de nuit avec culot, jusqu' au-dessus du nombril, mon visage se rapproche du ventre plat, non rebondi, ma bouche s'y appose, semant de délicats baisers très doux puis s'achemine vers une élévation. La respiration de Teresa ralentit, son estomac se gonfle, mon intuition affirme que ses paupières se sont closent.** ** _Plaisir, plaisir quand tu nous rejoins !_** **Je vis, j'assiste par dédoublement, encore, toujours, la scène intime.** ** _On ne s'embête plus du tout, là !_** ** _Commandant ! Et bien ! Quelle directive vous me faites prendre ! J'adore !_**

 **La manière de m'y prendre s'avère assez sensuelle. Le débardeur arrête d'être remonté sous la poitrine, mes lèvres continuent à parsemer ces délicieux, infiniment agréables baisers jusqu'à cette limite. Nous nous regardons avec fugacité, les yeux mutuellement plus que disposés, mes lèvres se reposent au même endroit et….** ** _Coupé au mauvais moment croustillant, par la censure._** **12, 15, 17 ans ? Entre les deux premiers âges.** ** _Capitaine ! Votre éventuelle pruderie que je ne soupçonnais pas, m'étonne de votre part._** **Manœuvre frustratoire qui me fait rester sur ma faim. Un nouveau jeu de mots auquel je suis adhérent.** ** _Ne m'en veuillez pas pour ces abus !_** **Les 17, peut-être, me seront diffusés plus tard, lors d'une prochaine traversée, en deuxième partie ? Que nenni ! Ce n'est pas prévu au programme, en étant averti.** ** _Tant pis alors !_** **Ce type de balade ne peut s'explorer davantage. Toutefois, je n'exigerai aucun remboursement, mon regard ayant été comblé.** ** _Merci. J'ai vraiment, vraiment aimé._**

 ** _Mais que vois-je à l'horizon soudainement ? Oh ! Quel beau cadeau vous m'offrez, là ! Surnaturel mais romantique._** **De toute façon, les rêves sont parfois, souvent, déroutant voire très. Sur ce vaste océan indigo, illuminé par ces pierres précieuses à la source inépuisable d'éclairage, qui se diffuse à longue distance, très longue distance, depuis cette parure nocturne endimanchée, nous tournons. L'immobilisme du bateau s'exécute au milieu de cette résidence marine où l'ancre est jetée. Brise légère, tiède, sensation ressentie d'une manière paranormale dans mon profond, très profond sommeil qui m'effleure la figure ainsi que la chevelure épaisse de ma moitié, amoureusement attachée à moi, enlacée, ma main frôlant sa magnifique vague brune. Son corps est revêtu d'une robe blanche, la tradition, le classicisme d'une tenue de mariée, la sienne, l'unique, un diamant dans le vent, ne voyant ses chaussures, détail insignifiant certainement. ne me dérangeant point, avant de lui chuchoter cette déclaration, tirée d'un film, dans lequel un comte aux dents aiguisées légendaires, vend son âme au diable après le suicide tragique de son amour, réalisé par le parrain du septième art, nommé, Coppola. Celle-ci parcourt jusqu'au sentier de mon esprit, magiquement.**

 **-J'ai traversé des océans d'éternité pour te trouver.**

 **L'échange du vouvoiement contre le tutoiement.** ** _Logique !_**

 **Je sens ses lèvres en cœur, coquettes à la couleur cerise s'esquisser à même les miennes. Quant à mon costume, celui-ci est de couleur gris crème, port d'une cravate bleu pâle, sans connaître le style de mes chaussures, à mon tour.** ** _Quelle importance ?_** **Nous n'en finissons de tourner avec une lenteur majestueuse sous le clair de la lune, entendant subitement une mélodie d'un roi au déhanchement obscène dont l'un de ses enregistrement en vinyle fut brisé à l'antenne télévisuelle, suite à cette indécence générale dans l'Amérique prude des années 50. Monsieur Elvis Presley, voix audible qui chante; Always On My Mind. Non en entier, aucunement grave.** ** _Toujours dans mes pensées, exactement !_** **Comment vous remercier pour cette danse langoureuse, entourée d'une forme auréolée au scintillement opalin.** ** _Mille fois merci !_** **L'excessivité du bonheur, mon amour dans son ultime somptuosité, de sa gloire. Danse de jeunes mariés.**

 **Le navire termine d'achever la promenade plus qu'agréable en majorité, concluant par cette étreinte à l'ambiance céleste transcendante, expression faciale satisfaite, en extase.**

 **-Si nous passions au contact virtuel, à présent monsieur Jane ? me propose le commandant de bord sans que je ne puisse refuser.**

 ** _Basculons dedans, je vous suis, déjà nostalgique du songe que vous me faites quitter !_**

 **Je me cramponne à la barre, me préparant à l'atterrissage rapide.**

 **Connexion sur la toile…**

*Grande générosité, largesse. Disposition qui pousse à donner largement aux autres, à aider les gens sans rien attendre en retour. Source internaute.

*Personne chargée d'observer à bord d'un navire. Source internaute.

*Perfidie extrême en atrocité.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonsoir,

Voici l'avant-dernière tranche de ce parcours onirique, à la longueur plus courte qui vous met en garde. Attention!

Bonne lecture, œils promeneurs.

A bulle-de-bo: Un grand merci encore pour ton commentaire très plaisant auquel j'ai été sensible. C'est très gentil. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié à propos de ce nouveau statut concernant les prochains nouveaux parents car en y songeant, j'ai trouvé qu'il était là, naturel de le développer. La preuve donc! Haha! J'aurais pu faire référence davantage à Angela mais j'ai choisi un retour de souvenir, dans la réalité, plus dirigé vers la pudeur, la retenue quand Jane se retrouve dans la salle d'attente, les pensées parfois se bousculant assez vite dans un lieu public et dû à l'anxiété. Je partage néanmoins ton avis. J'ai fait mon possible pour m'imprégner de notre cher Jane par rapport à son évolution présente, son avancée en direction de l'inconnu, en effet, sa curiosité nouvelle, fidèle aussi, comme on pourrait peut-être le voir si une huitième saison aurait été conduite. Un beau compliment qui me touche de ta part. Il est probable que le final de cette traversée puisse te plaire. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Très bonne soirée à toi et à vous tous.

* * *

 **Mauvaise rencontre**

 **La traversée sera courte, à mon ressenti…**

 **Une connexion donc avec un ordinateur, fixant l'écran du regard attentivement, enfermé dans une pièce qui doit faire apparemment office de bureau de 5, 6 m2 à tout casser, remarquant par ma vision panoramique, des cloisons plus que rapprochées.** ** _Pourvu que je ne finisse pas en sandwich, salami !_** **Mes noeils retournent à la première attention, celle de cher écran, dont ceux-ci ne le figent guère dans ma réalité, encore moins un passionné du net. Néanmoins, je m'y retrouve confronté, précisément sur un site, sur lequel je navigue incontestablement, espace virtuel de rencontre.** ** _Peu commun ce que mon esprit peut me faire vivre !_** **Ma vision distingue quelques lignes lisibles, me paraissant représenter une description.**

 **Vous pouvez rencontrer qui vous voulez. Sélectionnez, on ne vous ment pas.**

 ** _Si vous le dites !_**

 **Je me vois cliquer sur un lien, qui par la suite, me dirige vers un message accueillant.**

 **On vous attend !**

 ** _Qui ça ?_**

 **Une inscription typographique, soudaine, apparaît en caractère gras de couleur rouille me mettant en garde avec cet avertissement.**

 **Ne venez pas faire de rencontres ici ! Vous êtes en sécurité parmi des gens qui vous plaisent car vous n'aurez aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.**

 **A ce défilement de mise en garde distincte, comme toujours, je peux sentir une confirmation qui m'est personnelle, la retenant précieusement.**

 ** _Conseil encore bien reçu !_**

 **Une inscription supplémentaire fait son apparition en se plaçant en dessous de la précédente.** ** _Cette intrusion qui me met en alerte se montre communicative !_**

 **La confiance est lorsque nous sommes en sécurité avec quelqu'un, remplissant les qualités complémentaires aux vôtres.**

 ** _Ne serais-je pas en présence de messages que l'on découvre en brisant ce fameux gâteau chinois, forme recroquevillé en lune, ces petits papiers rectangulaires enfournés dedans, que l'on déroule afin de lire une prédiction gorger de sagesse, principalement, à la fadeur pâtissière, au goût privé de mon palais ?_** ** _A s'y méprendre !_** **Toute ressemblance pourrait être amenée à se divulguer fortuite.** ** _La canaille !_** **Je clique ensuite sur un second lien, ayant l'impression cette fois-ci de lire des citations liées surtout à la circonspection.**

 **C'est souhaité !**

 ** _Souhait exaucé ? En cours ?_** ** _Commandant, vous me satisfaites !_**

 **Je clique de nouveau, là, sur un petit logo, maniement du doigt n'en finissant pas du tape, tape, tape** ** _Echauffement musculaire._** **A l'apparence d'un émoticône souriant. Des mini portraits se dévoilent à leur tour, relayant ces citations, ceux de femmes dont les visages se présentent légèrement flous excepté un. Je me sens m'ébahir après cette prise de stupéfaction, yeux écarquillés, lèvres étirées qui sollicitent la résistance en grande largesse du maxillaire. Dans cet exercice d'étirement réel, je sentirais les muscles s'user, massant ensuite ma mâchoire comme quand je reçus à quelques reprises, des témoignages d'antipathie à son égard.** ** _Ouille ! Ça fait mal !_** **Au cœur de mon sommeil, heureusement, je ne ressens rien. Indolore.** ** _Teresa !_** **Ma vision fait preuve de contemplation très limpidement aussi. Néanmoins, son expression affiche sa désapprobation.** ** _Aïe ! Est-ce que cela va barder pour ma cuirasse ! Oooh ! Pourvu que celle-ci ne virevolte pas en éclat !_**

 **Je clique alors sur sa photo, trois portraits supplémentaires s'alignent de ma mécontente, posant dessus, son minois affichant une première expression grimacière, une seconde, aux sourcils froncés et enfin sur la dernière photographie, l'index levé qui pointe en arrière, position de nature grondeuse, lèvres pincées, complétant la pose amicalement peu avenante.** ** _Fort probable que cela chauffe pour ma peau !_** **Mes yeux les observent, sentant, là, que ça m'amuse, curieusement et me ferait presque rire. Apparemment, je n'ai pas l'air de prendre très au sérieux les traits faciaux qui dessinent la réprobation de mon aimée.** ** _Jolie miss Lisbon, quand même !_** **Serais-ce prémonitoire toutefois, en vue d'une proche réprimande qu'elle pourrait me témoigner ?** ** _Quelle bêtise dont on ne passerait outre, pourrais-je bien commettre ? Une idée, capitaine ?_** **Il ne semble pas savoir non plus.**

 **Une enveloppe de petit format, apparaît quelques secondes après, au milieu de l'écran, clignotant afin de me prévenir d'un courriel, comme on le nomme.** ** _Surprise, surprise !_** **Je clique dessus, l'enveloppe s'ouvre, une feuille virtuelle s'en extirpe, se déplie, un autre message m'est adressé.**

 **Les sites de rencontres sont de mauvaises rencontres.**

 ** _Pas besoin d'un songe pour le savoir !_** **Comment peut-on être attiré par ceci ? Moi, jamais, à moins d'accepter avec de bonnes dispositions, de servir d'appât ou encore plus marrant, que quelqu'un de l'équipe, sert d'appât, comme par exemple….** ** _Ah ! Je comprends mieux cette expression féminine, transparaissant ce mécontentement._**

 **-** ** _Attention à toi, Jane ! Je ne me plierai pas à une de tes idées folle, pour servir de cobaye. Pas question ! Pourquoi pas toi, après tout ?_**

 **Cela pourrait se lier avec vraisemblance.** ** _Une bonne idée, tiens ! Ah, ah, ah !_** **Prémonition à propos d'une affaire future qui aurait avoir avec un éventuel site de rencontres ?** ** _Et…. ! Je ne serai pas contre, pour le coup. Je pourrais en faire des miennes. Tape, tape, tape, sur mes doigts !_** **Plus rien ne m'étonnerait en fin de compte. Un onirologue, cette fois-ci, ne me serait pas inutile à consulter pour obtenir son opinion afin de décortiquer ces scènes au caractère, en majorité, assez drôles, qui ne manquent pas d'ennui, pour moi, personnellement.**

 **La vision imaginée de ce type de situation à caractère criminel, germe, en bondissant entre l'hémisphère droit et gauche du cerveau, telle une baballe non pour chien, alternant entre les deux capacités indispensables d'utilisation puisqu'ils communiquent entre eux. Règles, langue, stratégie détails, rationalité, logique, logés dans la région gauchère de la cervelle. Créativité intuition, fantaisie, curiosité, tout à fait moi lors de mes scénarios piégeurs, facétieux, que je mets en scène pour la bonne cause dans ce but continuel d'accomplir la résolution d'une enquête, résidant dans la région droitière de celle-ci.** ** _Eternel gamin qui s'en amuse perpétuellement !_**

 **Homme ou femme, pas tant d'importance accordée envers le sexe, les deux étant à égal exposition d'un risque menaçant, causé par leur attirance vis-à-vis des rencontres virtuelles aléatoires, hasardeuses, davantage, aussi sur une toile qui se mute très souvent en mygale. Les diaboliques tentacules poilues qui crachent son venin pour neutraliser sa, ses victime(s).** ** _Oooh ! L'hideuse vicieuse !_** **Une fois, avoir tissé son réseau de fils constitué par la soie, comment s'en détisser ? On ne peut pas, suffoquant, s'étouffant dans sa toile.** ** _Malheur !_** **Je reprends mon fil. Se connecte régulièrement voire d'une manière journalière en soirée, à un site, consulte les profils proposés, sélectionnés ensuite avant d'entrer en contact avec quelques-uns, procéder à une dernière sélection pour n'en choisir qu'un. Prise de rendez-vous qui s'avère peu, du tout ou complètement concluant si atomes crochus se révèlent être existants entre les chercheurs de fornica… Enfin, de sentiments sérieux. Le péché mortel ne peut recourir à la pénitence.**

 ** _Inadmissible au sens propre!_**

 **Quelques jours, deux, trois semaines ou carrément un mois plus tard, cet homme ou cette femme est découvert(e) mort(e) dans son appartement, non dans la même position. Le genre masculin, joue droite couchée sur les touches du clavier, celles-ci ayant sûrement pris forme au bout de tant de très longues heures écoulées, étant resté assis dans son fauteuil bureautique noir, moelleux en simili cuir, gérant d'un magasin de confection masculine de luxe, tué par une charge électrique massive qui proviendrait d'un taser après autopsie. Concernant le genre féminin, corps couché sur la moquette de son salon, soutien-gorge en évidence, dévoilé, n'ayant conservé que son pantalon, ses chaussures, tué par strangulation. Dans les deux cas de figure différent, lié par le point commun d'une machiavélique rencontre, invitée au domicile des deux victimes, le rapprochement intime se précipitant vers une tournure fatale. Le, la coupable ?**

 **Personne exclue du choix final, l'un et l'autre, les poursuivant par des assiduités menées avec tact, délicatesse élégante, sans brusquer, succombant à la mauvaise tentation. Un scénario qui pourrait s'immiscer sur la scène meurtrière de cette abjecte réalité.** ** _Des proies qui se balançaient, sur une toile, toile, toile, toile de virtualité…._**

 **En attendant de solliciter un analyste des rêves, un environnement intimement particulier prévient de sa venue dans l'imminence, en tintant la cloche du bateau.** ** _Ding, ding, ding !_**

 ** _-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis votre nouvelle ère._**

 ** _Respirez profondément, la traversée finale s'annonce merveilleuse._**

 ** _-Hop ! Sautons-y !_**


	13. Chapter 12 (Fin)

Bonjour,

L'onirisme espère que vous avez apprécié cette croisière de deux mois et sept jours à son bord, souhaitant que les tranches qu'ils vous ont été servies n'ont provoqué aucune indigestion, les trouvant mangeables quand même. Hahaha! La dernière étape de cette traversée s'achève au quai, prénommé, une nouvelle ère. Je vous invite à la découvrir, vous avertissant que le départ du paquebot lèvera définitivement les voiles juste après votre balade visuelle. La boucle se boucle vous disant au revoir. Merci aux commentaires reçus de la part de prolixius5 et surtout de ta part, bulle-de-bo pour avoir continué à en poster.

Récapitulatif des chapitres:

 **1/Bienvenue à bord, celui que je poste.**

 **2/A votre écoute**

 **3/Paradis sombre**

 **4/Confidences du ciel**

 **5/Le Bachelor**

 **6/Pop-Sous protection!**

 **7/Au nom de la foi**

 **8/La Tentatrice**

 **9/Profession:Professeur/Remplaçant***

 **10/Un nouveau jour**

 **11/Mauvaise Rencontre**

 **12/Une nouvelle ère.**

Ces promenades parcourues progressivement, à un rythme raisonnable, tirent leur révérence, vous remerciant également pour les vues obtenues.

Bonne journée à tous.

Lien du même sondage:

Link of same poll

u/5085582/

A bulle-de-bo: Concernant le chapitre, mauvaise rencontre, la téléportation dans ce contexte était un passage moins chaleureux que le précédent, mettant en avant cette communication virtuelle qui peut paraître froide, justement, parfois. Les rencontres de ce type, mettent en garde et sacrément. Ha! Ce n'est pas grave que cette tranche est eu moins d'attrait. On a toujours ses préférences de toute façon. Merci encore d'avoir commenté cependant.

 _*Dernier chapitre édité aujourd'hui, le 14/04/2016 en raison d'un remaniement de dernière minute, rajoutant quelques lignes supplémentaires à propos de l'accouchement de Lisbon, hier. J'y avais furtivement pensé, me passant d'idée ensuite, puis je me suis dis que finalement c'en serait une non négligeable. Vous voilà informé._

* * *

 **Une nouvelle ère**

 **Après ce saut dans cet acte final, ce qui se présente à l'encontre de mon rôle de spectateur, refait resurgir ces craintes, cette longue scène me déplaisant au point de me faire asseoir dans l'inconfort, une sensation de mal être. Je n'aime pas du tout ce début. _Capitaine, où m'emmenez-vous exactement ? Ce chemin de promenade ne me convient nullement et vous devriez pourtant le savoir. Peste soit votre choix péniblement supportable à suivre !_**

 **Ma tendre, précieuse moitié a été enlevée, amenée dans une maison, une sorte de centre pour réfugiées féminines, ne visualisant que deux ou trois femmes. Contre ou pas de leur gré ? Aucun indice à ce propos, nageant la brasse dans cet océan où de minimes vagues d'interrogations effleurent mon estomac. Je supposerais néanmoins, au début sans doute, que l'adaptation s'est sûrement faite au fur et à mesure de leurs années passées ici, moins de dix en tout cas ? Simple hypothèse également. Certainement des mères célibataires paumées, ayant par le passé, été légèrement addictives à la drogue, sevrées, à mon avis, à présent, enrôlées par contre, quelque peu, par deux des tenanciers, si on peut définir ainsi, de cette maison, gardant un œil constant, de très près, sur leurs locataires. Quand je dis paumées, est par l'attitude, l'état d'esprit et non pas par ce statut de mère célibataire. Ne nous méprenons pas. Se servent-ils de ces femmes pour servir leurs intérêts professionnels qui consisteraient à les mêler à leurs trafics en tout genre ? Je raisonnerais que oui.**

 **L'intérieur de la maison se dévoile spacieuse, modeste, un mélange d'esprit, là, bizarrement familial ainsi que de squatter, toutefois ordonné. Grâce aux femmes surtout. _Contradictoire._ Pourquoi mon rôle, à ce moment, est en train de fureter dans ce type de foyer ? _L'évidence même, bien sûr, commandant !_ Je recherche Teresa. Téléporté ensuite dans une rue piétonnière, dans laquelle je l'aperçois, la reconnaissant de dos, distinctement, vision de lynx à nouveau. Mon aimée ne se retourne pas alors que je crie son prénom, m'entendant l'interpeller avec intelligibilité. J'échoue pourtant, endossant une nouvelle fois, cette peau de spectateur qui observe, impuissant, la scène suivante. Ma courageuse est assise dans un rocking-chair, ses bras tenant une petit fille brune aux yeux marrons, âgée de cinq, six mois ou un peu plus peut-être, le regard craintive de ma légitime que mon pouvoir à détailler, remarque, celle-ci s'efforçant de ne rien transparaître. La manifestation d'une voix masculine se fait, cette fois-ci, entendre, non la mienne bien sûr.**

 **-Elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir des traits similaires.**

 **Je comprends immédiatement que cette tonalité mystère, d'une trempe peu recommandable, suspecte mon épouse et ce boutchou ne soient pas du même sang. Cependant, vu l'expression de Teresa, affichant son assurance convaincante due à son métier d'agent, madame tente de lui démontrer le contraire en surélevant la poupée vivante en toute sécurité jusqu'à son visage afin de convaincre, donc, à propos de similitudes faciales qui parvient, avec chance, de ne pas trop faire douter cet homme, celui conservant l'anonymat. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Subitement, je suis propulsé vers une intervention ; _Merci capitaine !_ Me permettant le champ libre, facile d'accès. Je réalise que mon épouse a été droguée, rendue partiellement amnésique, cet état causé par le déroulement que je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de visionner, m'est finalement révélé, furtivement à travers une séquence qui s'impose afin de me fournir cette explication. La voici.**

 **Mon amour est assis dans un lit king-size, tête de lit en bois sculptée, casque de baladeur sur ses oreilles, l'air stone, en effet, hilare, en compagnie d'un homme. _Celui au ton mystère, qui sait ?_ Torse nu, n'effectuant aucun geste déplacé à son égard, maintenant ses mains immobiles, la contemplant seulement ainsi que mes yeux qui vise sa tenue : Celle-ci composée d'une unique chemise à carreaux, large. Cette situation onirique me provoque un malaise, n'aimant vraiment pas la voir dans ce type d'état, retenue en captivité, sans en prendre conscience par rapport à la drogue qu'on lui a certainement fait ingurgiter ou injectée. Je connais maintenant, en partie, les rêves étant ainsi faits parfois, la raison de sa présence forcée au sein de cet endroit malsain pour ce qui s'en dégage. Et je me retrouve propulsé, soudainement, ballotté de nouveau, en catimini dans une chambre, l'attitrée de Teresa d'après mon ressenti, sa présence matérialisée qui l'occupe. Le dénouement de cette tournure s'avère un tantinet coquin, une seconde fois censurée, pudeur dominante, relégué quant à moi, encore, au statut de spectateur, mon rôle d'acteur principal également, préservé. Double emploi qui m'a été restitué. _Ah ! Commandant ! Je redeviens comblé grâce à votre bonté. Je vous salue bien, amicalement à vous !_ Je le vis, j'y assiste, comme toujours en tant que voyeur sain, empreint de discrétion. Derrière la porte entrebâillée, mon œil perçant se tient attentif au commencement de l'action tandis que ma participation réapparaît, ne vous perdez pas, devant moi-même suivre le rythme, procédant à un acte radical, une méthode du tout commune afin que la mémoire lui revienne complètement. Quelle, peu, apparemment, rude mission que j'ai à remplir délicieusement. _Oooh ! Mes yeux !_ **

**Sur le lit, drap, jeté rabattu, ma jolie épouse saisie aussitôt l'initiative qui va être entreprise. Torse nu à mon tour, pantalon conservé, Teresa dégrafe son soutien-gorge noir, me rapprochant alors d'elle, en m'avançant sur les genoux. Derrière cette porte, rôle restitué, là, du spectateur, voyeur, ce drôle de pouvoir du dédoublement, la vue que j'en ai, est celle d'un dos féminin, tonique, à la cambrure délicate. J'observe, le vis en même temps, celui à ce moment, du retrait de ce haut de lingerie. Son fessier est partiellement caché par son peignoir bleu acier dont madame se dégage, découvrant le très mignon, ferme, postérieur, mis en valeur par un string d'identique couleur, une parure assortie assez affriolante. _N'est-ce pas un peu impudent, capitaine ?_**

 **-Manœuvre activée de mon amendement. Je me rachète pour cette ligne droite finale.**

 **Je l'entends clairement rectifier son tir de bonté, indemnisant ma précédente incommodité émotionnelle. Je l'embrasse, ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, la bascule lentement en douceur sur le lit, entraînant une étreinte exquise tandis que la responsabilité de mon autre statut de spectateur referme la porte méthodiquement, nous laissant en privé, dans la lumière tamisée.**

 **-Patrick.**

 **Mon prénom est reconnu, prononcé à voix très basse, la mémoire retrouvée de notre amour, également. _Oh ! Teresa._ _Quelles retrouvailles entre nous ! Grand merci, capitaine !_ Je devine un ; _De rien ! Je vous ai offert un épilogue heureux._ Le tempérament valeureux de la femme, de l'agent qui s'invite au cœur de cette première partie de ce bientôt dernier songe, je le sens, renforce cette sécurité que je dois davantage apprivoiser. _Si je compte sur toi, compte sur moi pour améliorer cette confiance, encore un petit peu frileuse !_ Second saut périlleux avant dans une nouvelle tranche onirique. Hop là ! _Quelle agilité de gymnaste !_**

 **L'équipe ancienne se reforme. Rigsby, Van pelt, Cho, Lisbon-Jane et moi, réunis pour des nouvelles enquêtes ? _Ah !_**

 **Grace se tient sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée d'une maison élevée en légère altitude, représentant, je pense, l'élévation personnelle ou/ et professionnelle, les concernant. Si mon analyse d'apprenti onirologue pourrait s'avérer juste ; Quel bonheur pour eux deux ! _Cervelle toujours en activité._ Cette demeure peinte de blanc, semble bel et bien être leur foyer avec Wayne, Van Pelt pensant d'un coup à leur fille, Maddie.**

 **-Tiens ! Il faudrait que je téléphone afin de savoir si tout va bien.**

 **Inquiétude maternelle accentuée, injustifiée heureusement, d'une mère. Toutefois, suite aux mots rassurants de son époux, son avis se modifie, partant ensuite, tous, en voiture, celle-ci garée près du portail de l'habitat. A l'intérieur du véhicule non de fonction mais banalisé, plus tard, je ne me vois qu'assis qu'à côté de Rigsby, sur le siège passager de devant, roulant sur un long boulevard avant de remarquer des constructions immobilières terminées, flambants neuves, américaines, bien sûr, entendant cette chanson qu'interprétait l'acteur Gene Kelly dans ce film légendaire ; Singing In The Rain. Mélodie joyeusement significative, comprenant le sens de ce décor qui est dressé dans ce paysage qui défile.**

* * *

 **I'm singin' in the rain**

 **Je chante sous la pluie**

 **Just singin' in the rain**

 **Chante simplement sous la pluie**

 **What a glorious feeling**

 **Quelle sensation magnifique !**

 **I'm happy again.**

 **Je suis heureux de nouveau.**

 **I'm laughing at clouds**

 **Je me moque des nuages**

 **So dark up above**

 **Si sombres là-haut**

 **Cause the sun's in my heart**

 **Car le soleil brille dans mon coeur**

 **And i'm ready for love**

 **Et je suis enfin prêt pour l'amour**

 **Let the stromy clouds chase**

 **Laissons les vilains nuages disparaître**

 **Everyone from the place**

 **Que tous les gens de la place,**

 **Come on with the rain**

 **Viennent sous la pluie**

 **I've a smile on my face**

 **J'ai le sourire aux lèvres**

 **I walk down the lane**

 **Je me promène dans la ruelle**

 **With a happy refrain**

 **En fredonnant un gai refrain**

 **Cause I'm singin'**

 **Car je chante**

 **Just singin' in the rain**

 **Chante simplement sous la pluie**

* * *

 **Le message est plus que limpide, réalisant ses pas de claquettes dotés de ce talent à l'éloquence inouïe. Au fil de la route, une réflexion personnelle s'émet de ma langue.**

 **-Je sens un embellissement.**

 ** _Aurait-il un lien évident avec ma vie conjugale et prochainement paternelle ?_** **L'hésitation n'est plus permise à l'orée de ce stade. Des craintes bientôt débarrassées… . Wayne sourit uniquement, acquiesçant. Si lui aussi s'y met, aucune raison de ne pas le sentir comme une solide confirmation. Nous nous arrêtons par la suite, à proximité de l'entrée d'un parc d'attraction qui ne paye pas de mine, modeste, installé dans un bois, où l'on peut apercevoir depuis la voiture, des autos-tamponneuses ainsi que Teresa, assise à une table en bois, de pique-nique, ne la voyant, à nouveau, seulement de dos, contemplant sa belle épaisse chevelure qui retombent sur sa veste marron. En attente ? _Vraisemblablement !_ Je propose ensuite à Rigsby d'aller nous divertir, amenant une autre petite fille de 10 ans, blonde, cheveux bouclés, me faisant penser à Charlotte. Un rappel divin, à tout jamais, à son souvenir ? Je suis en droit de répondre ; _Très certainement !_ Toujours à mes côtés. Par ailleurs, le scénario marque une différence. Cette fillette a perdu sa maman. Où peut-elle bien se trouver ? Nous n'en savons rien. _En route pour le parc, cela dit !_ A peine, mon pas a pénétré à l'intérieur, que je suis catapulté dans une autre séquence, comme si la bobine d'une pellicule d'un long métrage avait sauté en cours de projection. Je suis de nouveau cachoter, me retrouvant assis en face de l'enfant, dans le hall d'une sorte de tribunal, décor en surplus ajouté, intégré, divisé, reconstituant celui d'un parloir. Les rêves sont généreux en matière d'aménagement que l'on jugerait dans la réalité de chargé. Tout est possible, épisodiquement critiqué quand un commandant de bord remplit des pièces qui accueillent ses colocataires prénommés tous, environnements variés. J'ai été vêtu d'un parka esquimau, visage souriant, m'adaptant à toutes ces diversités de situations. Ton posé, mains exposées sur la table, regardant la fillette, qui comme moi, le percevant ainsi, ne sommes du tout soucieux, patientant simplement….**

 **La signification qui m'est envoyée, alors, me fait comprendre que tout ira pour le mieux malgré mes inquiétudes taraudeuses, en général, mais surtout envers Teresa. Sa profession à risque principalement depuis qu'elle est enceinte, revenant là-dessus, cette peur qui puisse lui arriver quoique ce soit, comprenant que je ne dois réellement pas. Nous sommes protégés. _Que je me l'ancre !_ Ce qui est curieux est que dans ce dernier songe, l'équipe, ancienne, nouvelle, se retrouve affectée au sein d'une unité nouvelle, le F.B.I ayant été fermé comme lorsque le bureau californien d'investigation avait été liquidé par ce bureau fédéral. _Un donnant, donnant punitif onirique, uniquement ?_ Le capitaine sévit, incluant un retour de manivelle. Un rappel nostalgique, aussi, avec le passé, quand cela s'est produit ? _Et oui !_ Le nom d'Abbott n'est qu'émis, toutefois.**

 **-Dennis Abbott n'est plus votre patron. Nous allons vous envoyer ailleurs. Il ne peut plus rien faire pour vous.**

 **C'est sûr, ayant déjà démissionné vraiment, pour aller rejoindre son épouse à Washington. Notre univers mêlé à une situation très réaliste, je n'aime pas tellement, mais on s'y habitue. Faire comprendre que rien n'est acquis et que de mauvaises surprises peuvent surgir ? Ou que ce statut professionnel qu'a acquis, Cho, peut s'annoncer ardu ? Dans les deux cas, l'on saura rebondir, nos liens indéfectibles, étant notre force. Nous y avons été maintes et maintes fois confrontés, affrontant et plus sérieusement avant mon exil. Nous savons nous relever. _Debout, toujours !_ **

**J'émerge une peu plus tard, ne consulte le cadran du réveil cette fois-ci, me raccrochant à notre monde, celui que je vis, préfère, étrangement, malgré ces atrocités qu'il abrite, les subissant ainsi que ses résidents internationaux. Résister contre l'adversité. Une devise non négligeable à garder précieusement en soi. Les changements actuels intervenus dernièrement, dans ma vie intime, me conviennent parfaitement, n'ne réclamant pas davantage. Heureux, c'est ce qui compte. _Quel long voyage j'ai parcouru, arrivant à bonne destination !_ Mon bras droit enlace de nouveau la taille de ma femme, au matin, la regarde, referme les paupières, sensation de confiance, m'enfonçant dans mon bien-être, mon bonheur. _Je t'aime, je vous aime._ Mon chemin se poursuit en direction d'une nouvelle aventure, ma profession de consultant, également, ayant profondément assimilé que telle est ma vie à présent, l'acceptant avec une pleine réjouissance. _J'aime…_**

 **Quatre mois et demi plus tard, le divin enfant naissait, un petit garçon de 3, 750 kg, mesurant 54 cm, que je pris dans mes bras dans ce même hôpital, au Houston Methodist Hospital, accouchement de Teresa auquel ma bravoure me poussa à y assister sans m'évanouir, qui fut pris, là, en main, sens propre, par l'obstétricienne, docteur Susan Lukes. Nos yeux de jeunes parents furent emplis d'émotion, de joie, le réalisant réciproquement, à moitié. Une partie de nous deux, en bonne santé, enfantée. Emerveillement, pensée très émue, me remémorant la naissance de Charlotte, pesant un peu moins, 3,425 kg, mesurant quant à elle, 52 cm, une belle taille aussi, auquel j'avais été aussi présent. Ce souvenir enchanteur du passé, s'emmêla à celui du présent, se superposant d'une façon indivisible, unit l'un à l'autre comme des jumeaux, exactement, deux mères qui accueillaient, les lèvres dessinaient d' une extase suprême, leur progéniture sacrée, ceux d'un père s'y joignant, l'expression follement enjouée. Imaginez ces ravissements semblables. Je l'ai revécu avec similitude. Pupilles miroitantes de cette émotion vive, sensation de serrement du cœur. Angela, mon unique fille, éternellement à vous, éternellement à moi. Amour impérissable. Tous les cinq, maintenant, inextinguible.**

 **Lorsque les contractions avaient débutées, perdant les eaux, mon adorée m'avait alerté en téléphonant au bureau fédéral, appel réceptionné par Wylie, dont celui-ci m'avait remis le combiné après m'avoir averti de ce coup de fil. A l'annonce du travail qui commençait, elle avait eu la lucidité d'appeler d'abord un taxi, vu la distance qui séparait la maison, habitable depuis, chaleureuse telle que je l'avais quelque peu rêvée, plus qu'embellie, et le F.B.I, me donnant rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Je m'empressais comme un fou, mettant au courant, Wylie, donc, qui avait bravé ses appréhensions de passable homme de terrain, pour le rejoindre finalement. Grade de courage ! Puis Cho, évidemment, passant telle une flèche dans son bureau pour l'en informer, s'en étonnant durant un quart de seconde, ne voyant le temps défilé depuis l'acquisition de ses nouvelles fonctions.**

 **« - _Déjà ?_ »**

 **« - _Et oui ! Désolé mais je dois filer sans te réclamer la permission. Pas le temps !_ »**

 **« - _Fonce, tu as ma permission._ »**

 **« - _Merci !_ » me montrant enjoué, tout excité.**

 **« - _Tiens-nous au courant._ »**

 **« - _Compte sur moi. Ça, oui !_ »**

 **Je repartis comme une bourrasque en un éclair, devinant, encore, derrière la porte qui se refermait du patron, que notre ami esquissait un trait amical en largesse, content, très, concernant cet événement qui allait éclore dans quelques heures, imminent, si je peux dire, madame n'accouchant qu'au bout de 12h40 minutes. Pour Angela, la durée avait été de 14h00 environ. Cela replonge dans les détails du temps écoulé du passé. _Comment ne pas y repenser ? Je ne peux pas._ Par ailleurs, faisant le lien, l'attente est une torture pour les nerfs ainsi que la douleur qui fut supportée sans péridural comme Angela. Résistance d'acier dont a fait preuve mon agent préféré. _La peau dure !_ Heureusement, aucune poignée de mes cheveux ne fut arrachée, y tenant précieusement. Quand il fallut pousser bien plus tard, ma main tenait la sienne, dans la salle de travail, dont celle-ci me serra fortement sans pour autant me la broyer, plus qu'importante également pour son utilité quotidienne. Moment très intense, éprouvant émotionnellement, surtout lorsque le petit être fut extirpé de l'utérus, ramené ensuite sur le tissu de la blouse que portait Teresa, au niveau du ventre, comblés mutuellement, au bord des larmes, je l'avoue, qui coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune maman, un baiser doux adressé sur sa bouche, souriant tous les deux de cet immense bonheur reçu en héritage. Le choix d'un prénom à nous, s'était imposait auparavant, nous mettant dans une position d'hésitation, néanmoins.**

 **Tom, Thomas, Matt, Matthew, Jessie, Michael, Daniel, Christopher, David, Noah, Ryan, Nicholas, Tyler (trop footballer à mon goût, la future maman le reconnaissant un peu.) Aiden, Gabriel, Dylan, aimant beaucoup tous les deux, Mason, Evan, Luke, Austin, trop texan, ou Jacob ? _Choix cornélien !_ Ne pouvant statuer, indécis, notre choix s'était finalement arrêté sur deux prénoms qui correspondaient, à notre goût mutuel, s'imposant comme une évidence vis-à-vis de la personnalité future de notre enfant. Daniel, prénom français comme pour Charlotte, ayant hésité avec David, un rappel qui me tenait à cœur et Michael, préférence plus prononcée pour Teresa. Toutefois, un troisième fit son apparition, ému à nouveau, regard sensible à l'annonce de ce cadeau auquel je ne soupçonnais pas. **

**« - _Non. Ce sera, Daniel, Michael, Patrick Jane._ »**

 **« - _Tu veux ?_ » penché partiellement au-dessus de ma femme, dans cette chambre, localisée au service maternité.**

 **L'émotion tourbillonnait en moi, très sensiblement touché ; _Oh, que oui !_**

 **La tête de mon aimée hocha doucement un oui, yeux n'ayant désempli de son émotion de jeune mère, aussi. Un tendre baiser adressé à sa bouche, acceptant ce présent symbolique, magnifique.**

 **« - _J'en suis si honoré._ » déclaration que je lui murmurais, proche de son visage, l'expression de chacun transparaissant nos sentiments à l'intensité incommensurable.**

 **Le beau petit bonhomme aux cheveux fournis, déjà, châtain clair, qu'est notre fils, né à 6h00 du matin, un 20 février 2017 ! Ma fille aurait eu l'âge d'être une jeune femme. Oh ! Seigneur ! Une tristesse mélancolique pointait. _Bienvenue à bord de notre paquebot !_ C'est pour cette raison que j'avais rêvé à l'équipe du C.B.I au complet, Rigsby, Van Pelt venus exprès, pour la naissance, leur demandant, d'être le parrain et la marraine, les touchant également. La ronde des émotions, cette fois, se montrer interminable, à juste sensation. Mes beaux-frères devaient venir deux jours plus tard, pour admirer leur neveu sous tous les angles de sa bonne constitution physique, heureux d'apprendre, de leur apprendre la naissance du petit gars. Impatients, réjouis. Par ailleurs, nous avions sollicité Cho pour remplir ce rôle de protecteur mais notre autre ami refusa, recommandant Wayne, en le voyant davantage que lui, malgré qu'il en fut, profondément honoré, aussi, différemment, même si son impassibilité dominait. Nous finissons tous par nous connaître au bout de temps d'années. Ma franchise s'était engagée auprès de Rigsby, ne lui cachant que cette demande avait été, d'abord, proposée à Kimball, me répondant avec un léger trait de plaisanterie ; _Je suis la dernière roue du carrosse à laquelle tu as pensé_. Sourire un tantinet forcé, le sentant un peu vexé. Tape sur son épaule gauche de la part de ma main droite, me rattrapant sincèrement, ce qui le toucha.**

 **« - _Nous serions réellement très contents que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant. Je te le jure._ »**

 **Embarrassé de cette sensation émotionnelle, la gérant petitement, avec maladresse, ne sachant se montrer flegmatique, je dirais pudique, mauvais acteur concernant la dissimulation de ces sentiments privés, il accepta, le regard partiellement baissé avant de m'étreindre, lui rendant d'une façon solidement amicale. _Resté authentique à lui-même !_ Abbott était venu également avec sa légitime, Wylie présent par suite, loyalement. F.B.I, C.B.I, réunis, l'essence précise ce que nous sommes, avons été, sommes devenus. Quel(le) aventure, évolution splendide nous avons mené de front, oui, ensemble ! **

**_Angela, Regarde !_**

 ** _Charlotte je te présente ce lien de notre sang._**

 ** _A jamais à vous tous !_** **_Nous vous aimons._**

 **Rideau ! Rentrée au port définitivement suite à cette inoubliable croisière. _N'est-ce pas ?_ Je suis d'accord. _Au revoir ! A la prochaine, qui sait ?_ Dans un rêve…**

 **Comme a pu le soulever, Rigsby, à propos du fiston ; Il va en faire des tours ! Me fixant.**

 **« - _Un affreux jojo._ »**

 **J'en plaisantais, gaiement, instant faste pour y répondre après que mes épaules se soient simplement haussés, y souriant au préalable, me disant, que vu les gènes, ça ne serait pas impossible, souhaitant cependant, qu'il ne prenne pas vraiment exemple sur son papa mais maman, surtout. Ma tête se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre, l'ouïe aux aguets.**

 **-Quel beau bébé ! voix douce de notre marraine, s'extasiant cependant.**

 **J'imaginais Cho, Teresa, tous sans exclusion, chacun à leur tour, acquiescer, dans cette chambre. Mes lèvres étirées, l'attention brièvement figée sur ce ciel bleu vers lequel celle-ci s'orienta durant un fugace moment.**

 **- _Quel bel enfant, oui !_**

 **Une nouvelle, toute nouvelle ère. Ainsi que pour la récente recrue, nous ayant rejoint il y a trois mois et demi déjà, présenté sous le nom de l'agent Lauren Harshfelt au physique joliment métissé. Mi- hispanique, mi-indienne, que j'avais défini, recevant certitude de sa part, sans familiarité, mutuelle. Un ravissant métissage, je l'avoue. Ce nouveau membre est un mélange de caractère, comme je l'avais prédit, m'en stupéfiant néanmoins, entre l'ex- agent Fischer, stature des deux identiques, excepté la longueur des cheveux, sa couleur. Longs et brune comme ceux de la regrettée, Vega, une mutation génétique véridique. Poigne, intégrité fiable, convenablement intégrée, droite, des points semblables avec notre supérieur, ami, notre cher Cho. _Tiens, tiens !_ Les contraires ne s'attirent pas forcément. Respect mutuel seulement, pour l'instant, peut-être. _A voir !_ Sûr de rien mais tout est possible. Agent de terrain compétent, réactif. _Infiniment !_ Ne pas trop, par contre, vouloir s'amuser à la faire tourner en bourrique. Sinon, gare ! Je sollicite alors la prudence. Toutefois, comme les autres, elle s'acclimate à ma personnalité malgré que celle-ci ne soit pas approuvée. _Pas tant le choix ! Moi non plus._ Nouvelle équipe reconstituée. La nouvelle ère s'est invitée. **

**_Ce ciel st si bleu !_** **L'espoir, la renaissance m'ont adopté. Je suis au complet. Un nouveau jour, la naissance de Daniel, Michael, Patrick Jane, trouvant que cette composition de prénoms se marie idéalement. _Cela sonne à merveille !_ Ma vie d'homme, de consultant qui s'imbrique brillamment, avec épanouissement dans ce monde dans lequel je ne suis plus un survivant mais un vivant qui a connu sa résurrection, y vivant, ayant été apprivoisé. _Ma radieuse, seule, belle-famille !_ _Recevez ce baiser de reconnaissance._ Après avoir marché, erré sur cette route sans fin, je suis rentré à la maison, mon reluisant, beau, chaleureux foyer que voici où deux mondes cohabitent aussi avec apaisement qui sont celui de mon passé puis de mon présent. Je n'ai plus peur des fantômes. _Home sweet home !_ Je ne rêve plus ma tranche onirique, je la vis avec merveilleux. Mes craintes qui s'étaient immiscées en tant que passagers clandestins, ont sauté d'un train en marche afin que je puisse profiter d'une tranquillité qui se fit désirer durant ces années de tortures émotionnelles. Je goûte enfin à ce type de répit. Cela marque.. Le prélude d'une nouvelle aube à notre existence.**

 ** _Le plus fantastique de mes songes est celui qui me tient en éveil._**

 **Jusqu'à l'immortelle fin.**

*Traduction de la chanson chantée par Gene Kelly, sur la cocinnelle net


	14. Information à propos du chapitre 12

Bonjour,

Je voulais juste prévenir que le dernier chapitre posté hier, une nouvelle ère, de cette fanfiction, a été remaniée, comme je l'ai informé là-bas. Résumé du déroulement avant, pendant l'accouchement de Lisbon. Si ça peut vous intéresser.

Bon jeudi.


	15. Message(s) de remerciement(s)

Bonjour bulle-de-bo,

Merci pour ce commentaire du dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que ce final ait pu te satisfaire. La naissance était de rigueur, ce que j'aurais imaginé pour une saison 8. Oui. Une récapitulation de la série. Je te remercie également d'avoir commenté jusqu'au bout, m'ayant fait plaisir.


End file.
